


Away from Determination~Undertale/Deltarune Crossover AU

by FriskFolsomDR400



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Chara (Undertale) Redemption, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Flowey (Undertale) Redemption, High School, M/M, Male Kris (Deltarune), Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Minor Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Sans (Undertale), Parent Toriel (Undertale), Shipper Alphys (Undertale), Some chapters will have some touch-ups and edits, Undyne (Undertale) Swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 73,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriskFolsomDR400/pseuds/FriskFolsomDR400
Summary: Part 1: A mythical, fairy tale story told countless times in the entire world by millions of people. Shared to children and now adolescents. This lets curious-minded thinkers at a mature age wonder enough about the tale of the legend behind the story; raise questions as to why a bedtime story parents share as a kid is now being told as a class lecture and if these things truly exist. This lets to some trying to discover the mountain on their own. Leaving many bold souls to discover the mountain themselves: Mt. Ebott. Located in the United States.Part 2: Coming SoonThis is part of my first Undertale/Deltarune story called Determination you can read here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655836Available on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/211541157-away-from-determinationundertaledeltarune-crossover-au
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale)/Kris (Deltarune)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

Young and still invested in the education of monsters, the chestnut hair teen remembers sitting in her history class, slightly bored at the subject, fiddled with the pencil in her fingers, all while the board slides present on the gigantic screen scroll each elder image resemble the words the teacher speaks about. The fairy tale story shared across each and every ear in the room. Led in the wooden or medical tips race down notes on the open paper. They wrote down the assigned words the teacher mentioned by the following:

_"Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS._

_One day, war broke out between the two races._

_After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

_They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell."_

Magic. A strange, blizzard element millions (by society) confirm to be a myth. Which the fact at this rate the truth. The story itself was stupid already from the very beginning. It was one her mother tells her almost every night; bedtime was the best time for the child years ago. The story stayed in memory. That short paragraph: All too familiar. Everyone else included. Because it was a fairy tale story before it became a lecture. A rare thing for life to throw at them.

_"They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell."_

The last note the class wrote down before the bell rang. Time for an education break. Expect, there are no breaks when dealing with the struggles in the gigantic building known as High School. She was not the prettiest girl on campus nor isn't she the popular one. She was just her, a human striving for happiness and accomplishment. Doing all the poor soul can in passing, fit in, not be a fool, avoid trouble, all she can while maintaining positivity on her side. Jealousy, judgments, discouragement, criticism, false rumors about the poor soul, everything negative thrown at her raise concerns about herself.

_Why can't I look like her?_

_Do I look okay?_

_Is there something wrong with me?_

_They think I'm ugly. I just know it and they're right on that._

All those thoughts are what make nature eyes leak down rain. She's weird; no cute, attractive, handsome prince would want a princess like her Even if they meet her type. She's just not good enough. Furthermore, not even enough for the other girls she tries to befriend or force to be in groups with on campus. Judgments on appearances were what she got from offering kindness. Strange face shape, acne on the face, increase body weight, two main areas not big enough, etc. Off the new bestie chart.

That's the life she had to deal with. Negativity she faces almost every day in her waking life.

She got lucky one day.

<><><><><><><><><><><>

_"Many years later......"_

She had a home where her parents assist of a rich police officer, a nurse teacher, and a brother. Both loving and caring for the young girl. That all changed when tragedy hit. Darkness overfloods her as the beautiful world showed its dark side. Humanity against humanity. Same format every time; Hatred and violence always solve problems. No peace towards one another. Friendships, romance, trust, anything in that nature will be broken. It's always enemies. Opponents. Bad guys. That's what the human saw towards the ones who made her the girl she is today.

Still young and fragile.

Lost in a distant, dying universe flesh hands had caused. Little by little. Piece by piece.

Tired of being behind bars, being bossed around, and all the stupid nonsense, she decides it be time to take matters into her own hands. Find the mystery behind the bedtime story told millions of times since the birth of life. Sparked the magic inside the child and follow the dream she wanted to become: A traveler. Journey on life and see new sights, religion, cultures, learn more about her own kind. Even the unhuman-like ones that are thought of as rebellious foes, who once were friends before war broke down long ago. Again, a mythical tale.

Society has lots of questions about the unanswered story. Wonder if monsters are true as they say in the story, the online articles about the myth tell the true mystery behind the rare creatures living underground. The answer awaits outside.

Late at night, the human changed from the warm pajamas she'd received Christmas Day of last year to the sweater gifted on her 16th birthday made by Great Grandma she treasures with all her heart and into more proper wear for the breezy weather before stepping foot out of the shelter home under her biological parents' hands. The time she said, "Enough is enough." is the time she might perhaps regret everything, but chose not to care for her actions.

One main goal she strived to do even if she put her life on the line is to leave this household and perhaps finally be free from the prison she endured behind the locked cages. Become a different image if she could.

_"Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return."_

Down the child went. Hints of the street lights shine over the gray, empty road. Only the sound of black combat boots marches on like her music on her phone.

Escape the pain that endorsed the world for so long. Finally out of that little birdcage, soaring away for an adventure and answers to the questions.

Filled with DETERMINATION.

To the mountain, she must go.

The tiny home full of scary monsters the print words on paper tell.

From found to lost in the pitch darkness of night.


	2. Chapter 1~Before the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Part 1of Away from Determination.
> 
> A Sophmore adolescent, Frisk had run away from her home prepared to head to the mountain. While having the only purchased breakfast she will receive, a mysterious figure steals and trails Frisk towards her home. This is where Frisk discovers her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this one took so long to publish. Been busy searching for a job and managing my life to finish this. Plus, I have even been working on some other projects in the long run. But, I'm really glad this is complete. I've been working very hard on this chapter during the coronavirus isolation. I love how this came out in all honestly. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support on the prologue and I hope I will do more on this AU as I have plans for it and a crossover-type story involving Half-Life, a game I have been getting into in the future. 
> 
> Again, thank you all for the love on the prologue.
> 
> Edit: This chapter had been modified and edited.

The rising sun from the east perked up from the mountains of Ebott, United States. Slight notions of wind brush over the crusty leaves as forms of life in the same image pass by, journey on their daily life. Surviving the climate as well as fight to keep their sanity at a positive rate possible. No matter how difficult it is. 

The chestnut-hair in the breeze awakens from her slumber of hopelessness; her sturdy, aching back lie on the wooden bench placed in the town's park. Raise of dawn splash on the tiny parts on the human's face in a way of warming up the cold body from the breeze and inform her the new day has emerged. The human lift her lids up from the gleam of nature's beauty. Birds sing a sweet melody of the morning across the distance as the sound of the strings playings from the acoustic guitar not far from her new bed. The warm, relaxing, and steady feel of the dawn pushes all those past negativity away from her brain.

Today embarks a new chapter in the adolescent's life. One that could change her or be a fatal regret. The kid in blue slowly forces the eyelids upwards, lifting them and open her vision out from the void and into the colorful real world while being greeted with warmth. Just like those other mornings when the weatherman calls for clear skies; the perfect time to wind down and enjoy a tasty breakfast with a cup of tea outside. If only she had a better shelter environment than be around with like-minded individuals who want nothing but trouble in the neighborhood. A certain troublesome teen of that matter. One who attends her school Sometimes, he scares her. The family never made any sort of contact with the neighbors, but almost everyone knows how much trouble this person has caused. Even to the poor soul. One mistake of giving her kindness away led her to meet a terrible fate. She recalls that tragic moment and never forgave the boy and his friends for what he tried to do on that cold, rainy day during the lunch period. The good news was he was out of sight and behind bars at the time she'd made her getaway last night. 

A dark memory the human fleed from is long gone... for now. 

Rumble noises break the moment of the calm peace in indication she's very hungry. She hasn't eaten anything but last night's dinner. The rib salad she had back home was a good meal for a school night, but not enough to last through the morning time. A bad feeling of a sudden shock sinks inside the petite chest; food would be hard to find around the area. But it didn't lower down the determination level of an attempt at finding edible food around the area. One thing for certain, there's a bunch of high-quality fast food sites in Scotland. Getting them won't be an easy task, though. 

The sharp tense feel of an aching sensation course over her back muscles when she lifted her upper body off the bench. Not what she wanted to wake up to first thing in the morning - let alone have it be server as what it is right now. Both her neck and back had not had a proper good night's sleep since the rest area is not a bed they're used to resting on. This new survival thing is what she must get used to. A groan of discomfort leaves out Frisk's slight disoriented teeth as she stands up on twos. "Well, this is the price I have to pay." Frisk made a little chuckle, confirming the fact this is not a joke but a serious matter. One good glance at the partly cloudy sky was enough to wake up Frisk's mind. She stretches every part of her body; arms, legs, upper body, lower body, everywhere in need of a good wake up call. She grabs the only source of a pillow for the dark, cold night, the crossbody bag. She put the leather brown strap attached to the bag over her body and adjusted the tightness of the loss strings for the perfect fit. 

She let a heavy sigh out to the aging atmosphere, let the freshness fill her lungs, taking in the positive nature of warmth before dragging her boots along the rocky road. A new path she must embark down to find the true meaning behind the bedtime story awaits on the end of the forever long concrete line. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

The morning sun crept over the Rayleigh scattering on the horizon. Dawn drew every living creature of existence in awaking for their task, discovering themselves, and whatever the day may bring at them. Frisk stroll through the state the human's ancestors grew up in; the small town of Ebott, USA gave slight memories of the heavy music, drinks, and parties. Times when insanity struck at its core. Individuals would be careless by the toxication chemicals in the organs to the point life would be taken away from them in a miller minute. No warning of it according until it'll be too late. One of the reasons why she will not drink when she gets to legal age, or order any alcoholic beverages when ordering food at the pub. Mainly because she doesn't want to get in trouble, damage her body, and/or be unnotified that someone slipped a pill into her drink and passed out. 

An unpleasant experience for a first-timer. Not what she nor her family wants, and she certainly is not ready to let go of her virginity. There's more to the discoveries of life she's placed on in need of clearing up and learn about who Frisk truly is. After all, she has all the time in the world to unmask those hidden answers. She would rather wait till adulthood before letting the strong beverage slip through the gaps. Even if those judge the young free-spirit mind for making that delusional decision, it's the right one on her end of the stick. Enjoy the youthhood she has left. Buildings of all shapes and sizes glimmer over the aurora sunlight. Feel like a scene out of a romance movie, which is a fantasy-like dream substance any female teenager can have. Stand by the gorgeous volcanic view, love one by their side, and share a tender touch either under the stars or a shower of snow. For Frisk, it was only the attractive ones can get that experience - Famous people at that. Then again, she shouldn't compare her life to others. Society is a tangled mess of chaos from each end of the world. 

What generation humanity's living on - Let alone terrified for the new decade Earth will bring at them when the time comes. Toxicity would spread across the world, animals will be wiped off the kingdom, and the population might go down. That's the future they feared. Chaotic as it already is, no matter where you turn, there's no point in figuring out the flaws Earth might have; 'cause there's already a countless amount of them, and avoiding it is difficult. It's so bad that even others speak about it. New reports cover the latest tragic moments all around the globe, moonless sights herp over the corrupted souls, and there will be beauty opposites in every turn. One must look a certain way in the naked eye in order to stand out as pretty as a picture standing high in a formal frame on a polish wall. It's all work to get there.

Passengers on wheels quickly pass by as the straight strains of autumn dance all over the place. Emotionless faces are to remain focus on the road. The task of taking their owners to their destination was no problem, as the owners of the ride were steering the wheel. Everything was the same as every day. No strange event out of the ordinary she can spot, or the world coming to the end by some dangerous threat from another planet or galaxy dimension. The sweet fresh silence broke away by the voice of the friendly monster system craving food screaming out. "Yes, I know. We're gettin' there. It's across the way." Just across the way, the same-exact place Frisk went through so many times in her life with the dependents she had no choice but to be under the rooftop covered by the ones that brought her here at the very beginning until she made this risky choice and uncover the truth on her own. A warm finger pushes the green button on the crosswalk streetlight. A male robotic 'Wait' blurs out from the speakers on the device; she glances at both sides of the road for vehicles and glare at the light for a sudden change. The glowing red person on the street light flicker green when the cars are in a halt state. This was Frisk's moment to cross the grey concrete road. Sturdy, pellet rocks move at her kicks for a sort of comfort and ease the boredom. Possibly to move along with the music blast through the tiny speakers latched in her ears. The timer begins ticking down as small adolescent feet picked up the pace. Finally, the black boots placed on the other sidewalk right when the timer ended - Cars went on their go when green single them. People were on their way to work or school for the day, but the vehicle the girl rode in down those streets almost every day of the week was missing in the picture. All she can do is witness the everyday scene unfold in her very eyes. The only scenery she's gonna get that'll accompany the morning sun and possibly the last time. Pale lips suddenly form a smirk. Little beams of joy wash over millions of emotions she's overwhelmed by thinking of the risk she had taken just to get here. So much so that her hand quiver a bit and the pounding of the red organ inside its cage raise the red liquid inside through the entire body. The sound of freedom emerged in the wind flourish over her silky locks of chocolate. 

Frisk sniffed the warmth into her lungs and let the oxygen run through her streams. The favorite seasonal drinks and foods for the human's favorite season are coming near - Just what she likes. The warm air of Autumn. "A better breakfast is just on the other side. I can sense it." Definitely what a homeless person wants every morning. But, one question left a worried soul in check: Is someone after me? But, she pushed those negative thoughts out of her mind as she kept staring at the familiar sign and name painted on a large high stick display for everyone strolling down the streets, either by foot or ride can see. 

A red-painted structure built many moons ago stood beside the determined child. She stood in front of the Queen King Burgers entrance after seeing how calm the wait lines are and fewer cars in the parking lot. The restaurant had opened not long ago, not many citizens are present for a quick meal. The only thing source of money in possession is the cash she snatched from the sculptured teacup in her bedroom gifted ages ago now homed in the purchased Disney wallet chosen at Disneyland she went with the family for summer vacation when she was around elementary school years. She was surprised it still holds up to this date and onwards. If it had fallen apart already, she would have used something else for a substitute; a paper envelope or a small compartment tool will suit for the job, or she can do it the old fashion way and stuff it all in the bag before she gets a new wallet. She reminded herself of the dollars in the wallet. A firm grasp on the silver handle sent a cold feeling on the palm, the goosebumps tense up at the chill touch. "Good morning, "A well-intention voice assists the music in the cool-colored background; Greeted by a bright welcome from one of the employees in the place dress in a black polo shirt and cap. "Welcome to Queen King Burgers. What would you like to order?" An innocent, powerful soul under the corpse at work assist two other employees behind the tall counter, taking one of the citizen's orders in the process. Others, who are occupying themselves wait for their picked meal they have given their hard work cash to. The popular time waster while doing so was fiddle on the screens the portable phones they carry alongside them have, displaying different types of entertainment (apps that are either newsworthy, social media, or just video games) they might have downloaded on the simple device. Frisk joined in the crowd and pulled her out upon the realization at a large amount of missed calls and messages she received from the same person. They found out, worried for the child, and are on the search for the missing soul. Back in the bag, it goes, gonna rote in there for a good long period, despite how tempting it will be along the way. It's better to be safe than sorry versus making a terrible mistake and throw out the risk she had made. She can't give up. Not yet. 

When the person moved away from the order area and purchased, Frisk was next. Everything was prepared for when the boots move upwards; her money and made the final decision out of all the other ones on the visible board were all in good hands. She walks up to the man behind the counter. "Hello, what would you like?" He receives the usual greeting at the adolescent as the cashier stood in front of the money machine. There was a smile of warmth on the face of innocence - Innocence under the gushy cocoon the petite bones hide under for protection and shield some of the organs that function the hostess. She smiled at the man while placing her order.

"I'll like a number 7, please." A breakfast burrito, her favorite food at a good price, the perfect choice for a child with a family history involving doctors. Deny any sides or drink offered at her; not rich like her dad. Just the burrito left only to pay with cash. She handed him the money and he put the green paper into the cheque slot after opening. The receipt printed out had been handed to her and the number marked in bold font. "Have a great rest of your day." 

"Thank you. You too." She said, keeping her politeness in a good manner. 

The child in blue gently settles herself in a cushy seat near the light window frame by the shiny glimpse of the tall, majestic mountain shared in the small tale in millions of print pages across the US overshadowed by the partly cloudy sky. The human rests her brain inside the structured skull against the clear opening shield as the emeralds watch the shapes of puff pass by. Glitter imaginations race all around in various movies she played. Nothing better to do while the burrito is being prepared, so daydreaming sceneries where she's the main protagonist in the video game she idols most during her downtime hours after a long day of school; a widely praised game from a decent audience but it's not popular that lots of celebrities will get their hands on it. At least it has a decent fanbase; Good for Frisk's taste. She imagines being in the beautiful and smart niece's shoes as she fights alongside the uncle scientist against the forces of evil and repairs the timeline back to it was before. The game: Torn in Half. The widely acclaimed best-storytelling, M rated game to date. It was widely acclaimed to be the greatest video game of all time that fan-related content such as artwork, stories, cosplays, and more all present on the internet. Frisk even drew some of her own fanart in her functional, structured, decent size sketchbook purchased from a local craft store. She had forgotten it back at home and could have used it to occupy herself.

All of the colorful imagination under the sunrise sky storm in various places, the story stayed in the woman's memory she remains in; the fairy tale land she created on her own time; Hazes wave a gentle "Hello" at the sun each one of them passes by. Warm strings strum a soothing melody piece played over the restaurant speakers to warm up the quietness in the atmosphere and the fictional scene she played along with the music piloting in a messy lab bedroom that belongs to the niece of the William created by his formal allies. 

_"Do you not know for the fact I could've lost you? Could've watched you die?! You couldn't go back to your timeline? That's pretty stupid!"_

_"Well, I only had either fight or go to hell where I never come back. You're lucky the Neos brought me back to life. I-"_

_"You know kindness doesn't get you anywhere. They are out to kill us. There's no way to repair what's been broken."_

_"....I know. I'm not strong. I'm not like you. I'm just a normal girl - not a hero. I want to be like you but the truth is, I'm scared. I don't know how this happened or why, but I know for a fact is I got to meet the uncle I was never told about for years and got the spend time with you."_

_"And I finally got that chance. I can't lose you. 'Cause I will lose that opportunity I never got for years."_

_"Uncle William... I-"_

_The sudden creek disturbed the family conversation. They turn their heads at the mother-figure and the uncle's best friend from work step inside the still room, terror plastered on the naked, beautiful, aging face. It hinted the concern for the child she has while the fingerless glove squeezes her boyfriend's hand. "Oh, thank god, you're okay." She sighed in relief. She was almost on the verge of tears after news was spread about what had happened to her and couldn't rescue her in time. "You got me worried."_

_"I'm sorry, I-"_

"Number 21!" Cried out the number from the man in red for one of the other people remaining in the building; whipping her back to reality. No Neos assisting the population, no even other aliens such as the Higgles or Pupsters encompassing the streets. Not even her favorite characters from the game appear in the world. Yep, this is Frisk's world she's back in. The real world in that matter. Everything was in a calm state like they should be. The fear response towards chaos was less of everyone's mindset despite the news reports saying about some virus from another state spreading. Good thing others are heeding the health rules during their daily tasks. A plumb woman in a dress grabs the paper bag associated with her order number and takes leave to the door - flat heels follow behind and march against the clean title floors. Another track played and Frisk just sat in silence, enjoying the normal state of life vibe with every living persona strolling the streets. She puffs out a bored sigh. More waiting means more anger for her stomach. At this point, she will die of hunger. Except, she won't and is just complaining in her head, feeding off that energy the hungry monster presents to the public. Besides, physically, she'll just be grouchy. This is what it must feel for some when they are homeless. A hard life is full of struggles to cope with after losing everything they own she must admit. Seems that life she picked on her own is weighing on her back once the next day hits. She just has to reach the tall mountains not far. The one primary goal that led to her here from the very beginning. 

"Number 22!" The assigned number on the receipt came up. Finally, breakfast time. The adolescent in blue lifted up the knees straight up from the comfort position and made Frisk's movement move towards the counter where the last purchase meal rest patiently. Warm, sleeveless hands seize the memories she might not have ever again once the doors of the building escort out. All she can think of is "I have to know." while she's still continuing down the path that could lead her in serious trouble by the authorities. At least, they're not on her tail... At the moment. Frisk walks down the same empty pathway she came way - This one leading her to the light. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Returned to the sunshine, with the purchased meal wrapped in the company's printed paper and in hand, dawn hours remain in tack as the rustle leaves create a fantasy feel melody in the echo chamber. Calm silence brush on the cotton clothing and skin of each survivor of different forms of life on the colorful planet. Each and every day, it's a battle for a survivor to have a perfect life they deserve, a battle for a good life until death. The reward they get in return: A dash of fresh air of another day when the sky of a wake-up call hints them the achievement. Frisk slowly sat on a concrete stand near nature coated with some painted rocks made by a group organization on the patted organic matter. She took off her crossbody bag and sat it beside her for a much better comfort feel. The sight of positivity scattered on life in one pack of material gave bits of warmth on the flesh-colored lips. Visions stare at the messages on the solid mass of opposite kinds in the round ball located in space. Teeth munch on the eggs while eyes read the words. One rock, out of all in the stack, stood out the most. It was one that had an odd shape - just like the other members of the group. Almost all of the message rocks are shaped into the symbol of love. Others were in normal shapes; bulky and disoriented. It was dressed in red splatter paint and had only two words popped out over it in white words. The most important quote of motivation keeps in the child's heart for a good amount of time: Stay Determined. A smile of hope crept over her squishy cheeks. 

Laughter and kindness were shared among the youngsters of all kinds when recoloring the rocks. The youth years sprung back to picture when she painted rocks with her siblings. When all she had was nothing but innocence she'd possess back at her own hometown before real-life crept in a huge flash. But, she still had one special friend she travels with throughout the entire journey from middle school years and remains with her and swore to protect until the time is right: Virginity - That one special formula of what others desire stealing without permission, rightfully claim as theirs. That is something Frisk doesn't want, and surely not in the wrong hands. Right now, youth years are still about adventure and finding her purpose, not being a mother. Moments of freedom await, as the rocks speak out there written message into the air. 

The last gulp of freshness started a race the chewed pieces play aggressively to the finish line as Frisk had finished her breakfast. Now, her little friend is no longer bitter about the lack of proteins running in the organ machine. No more having to worry about the gremlins picking at her until they get what they want, the juice to continue the day, although, the begging won't bother her any longer, the hunger alarm will. The major reasons why the growling alarm had to be sounded off, so they don't lose their hostess in a matter of seconds and warn the brain the machine is getting low on fuel. Hopefully, Frisk will find some edible food down the road. She knows she's not a strong person but the determination in her is. When she focused away from the rainbow in the soil, the item beside her had been long gone from view. "Shit..." She cursed, sudden fear burst in a quick response as rotate motions pace at a quick speed. Then, the unexpected happened; long, woven cotton fabric came to the child's viewpoint. Heavy sways of the night caught the worry off guard while the bag dangled in a tight grasp of the thief. "Hey!" She shrieked and lunged out of her seat. "That's my bag! Give that back you, thief!" No hesitation in making forth in an effort in thinking about what she should do; that wallet meant so much to her, a valuable gift from the place shared for memories she refuses in loosing in another person's hands. It's hers and only hers. Frisk's feet moved fled through the muddy tracks, chasing down the heels under the long skirt covered in dirt. Soon, everything whiplashed from millions of buildings to trees and barely any large rays of light leading the way. It was....hollow as some put it. She entered (as some call the place) the folk told forest. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Pats of whiff become winds of exhaustion from traveling miles at the fast rate on foot. She leaned against a nearby branch for rest. Dim of the harmful light glim through the millions of gigantic trees full of reminiscences moments of childhood surround her. "She might be gone..." She said, leaning against the sturdy tree. Disappointment shatter her vocals when the thought of a useful tool now was in someone else's hands - and it was all her fault. How could she be so careless as to leave a valuable item out of eyesight and then later be stolen? She shouldn't have looked at the rocks or taken the bag off her. A ball of intense panic stayed inside for just a couple of seconds before it let Frisk grab her head and realize Karma had played her game well. Now, there's no way it'll be coming back any time soon. The aging doctor would be **very** upset, worse than when teacher Ms. Ski outraged a disrespected student for not getting his way as he is back in elementary school. 

"Great...." Frisk muttered, resting beside the sturdy lifeform in the woods. Blood finished traveling safely to their assigned destination. Pumps soothe the shallow wasteless air back into the place it belonged. She was slowly getting back to a stable level. "Not only is the thief gone, but so is my bag.... that had everything in it." 

A fervor but a timid greeting spilled out of the thief's plump lips while the brisky eyes under the gigantic ball of hair full of dark curls glare at the neat stack of tiny bottles. "Cut the crap," She snapped, "You have something of mine." Frisk kept the guard she withhold on. No way will the girl in the blue striped sweater will leave the cave without the precious possession she took. "You have something that belongs to me. I would like it back." A cackle fills the silent air, questioning the young girl as to why she's being less arrogant about the situation. The flesh under the woven sleeves creases under each other in an expression of a disappointment human. One line on the skull lifted. In the long fingers coated in silky clothe was a blue bottle with a hint of a radiate glow. The eyes of dust under its own shimmer makeup gulp the tense moment even more by a solemn glare at the child. Frisk had proven her worthy, as the witch had told her. Something important and magical. She had handed the item back after removing it from the wooden rack near the workstation. "Thank you..." She said, stuttering a little. Visons under the wispy bangs can't help but glance over the cave she stumbled into. Small ears catch an unfamiliar tone about a magical tree and death. Frisk popped the question at her as the wooden spoon stirs the boiling liquid water. "Doesn't your instructors teach you enough? Provide you with the important information needed for life?" Apparently, not enough. 

The mysterious human being puffs a breath and spoke, "Those who come here often take from the Willow Tree crave for more and end up meeting their fate - Just like the heavy yerns sold in your structures you all get and want more of... Without the worry of consequences, of course." The witch in drapes takes place the last reminding liquid bottle of magic down on the stack where it belonged before reaching her wrapped hand towards the adolescent. There was something she wanted to show the human child. So, Frisk seize her hand, calmly but had hesitated and accepted the offer. Miss Witch gestured if she had any sort of fear towards the dark, relieved to hear the girl's not at all - Gotten over the fears of the unknown under the blanket of shadows since those days when she was small and chubby. Miss Witch escort Frisk out of the light workplace and into the nothing. Throughout the walk, they have a deep conversation on certain topics; mostly about Frisk's past, her reason for coming here, and the Willow Tree. One must admit, it's an interesting conversation they are sharing. "I expect you to take the growth of power from my tree, but you didn't." There came a brief silence. "You came for your precious belonging. I'm impressed." Gentle words speak out like a soothing brush stroke on a colorful painting on a canvas. All drizzle a dozen shines in the sparkly wind following them as they had exit out of the home forbidden by anyone who dares enter the woods. Let alone, if anyone can discover it without being gifted dead, that is. Frisk got lucky. Still alive and in one piece. 

She dodged a penalty that could potentially be a fatal mistake on her end. Least it wasn't. "I didn't want anything to do with the tree, I just want my bag you stole back. That's all." The child perturbed about getting caught, said. She did not want any sort of trouble after pursuing a committed crime on her behalf. She'd spoken the **Truth** , and the witch believed her. All eyes stare up at the glowing leaves still in tack on the sturdy branches. Below the orchard of magic was some yellow flowers give away a hint of its glow hue in the fantasy-like setting. Emeralds shimmer at the beauty behold in the mist as autumn falls down on them. She never has seen such a beautiful sight such as this that mother nature hid from her beloved creation before the mysterious figure made herself home in the cave. 

"This is a very beautiful tree...." Frisk commented, catching a crimson leaf in her flat palm of the slightly dirty hand. A smile was present on the soft lips. "Indeed it is; beauty, strong, and youthful forever." She placed the texture of the flesh on the wood. Remembering her people she'd lost throughout the war and the ones she holds most dear risk their life and talents against the monsters. Two races ruled the Earth before the war broke loose. She rethought of the escape she made before meeting the fate. Then, came a puff. "The fairytale is shared amongst the whole world," she spoke. "Everyone's talking about it. A story of what happened to the generation. I figured you have heard about it?" 

Instantly, no sort of hesitation, the human noded. "I have. My parents would read it to me before bed when I was a kid, now my school's even having a lesson about it." It's become a big thing that some news reports display on the television screen under a fair rooftop. Media questions if schools should educate this hysterical part of the mythical bedtime story they were told almost hundreds of times to sleep if it's a good thing or bad for the nation. So, with the president's agreement, it was passed on in school studies. The only problem is... No one knew who wrote the story, to begin with; what information they got for the authors' name is "Soul" on the printed copy. 

Nothing else. 

That's when silence fills the air in a split second. Only the rustling music filled the void. At that very brief moment, things became awkward on their end of the stick. Mostly for Frisk, as the wrong sentence could change this whole conversation drastically. It's pretty clear The Witch holds a strong grudge towards the choice the politics have made. Or, she wasn't a fan of how society is taking the generation; which the Sophmore understands. Frisk tries gathering the words stored in her brain and find what she must say. Find the proper words without offending her. She took a good chunk of time to think while the hood in robes focuses upon the lack of a clear sky and on the Willow Tree. "What's your name, miss? I never even got your name."

"That's not for you to know, dear." She said. "It's not even important to you at all. All you need to know is I'm The Witch of Ebott Woods." Simple as that. There was no further explaining things from there. Just then, fingers grab on the wrist of the child once again. This time, a tight squeeze caught Frisk off guard. "Come, now. I must show you something."

"What would that be?"

"A little test. Don't worry, it won't be long." 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

They were back inside the cave after traveling the steep path. Frisk was instructed to be seated on the functional wooden chair that can be found in a local home department store. This time, the bag stayed intact on the body and just hang on the side. Eyes watch without another word as the spoon in the host's grasp stirs the poured ingredients. Frisk listened, a rhyming melody in a humming tone played in the atmosphere, as a way to speed up the work. She had a gut feeling something is going to be bad if she doesn't move a single inch. At the same time, she doesn't want to disappoint the lonely semi-elder lady she got to know. "Respect your elders," they say. The quote most keep in mind. The woman in drapes held the glass bottle in the palms under the rusty, unclean cloth. Heels under the dirty shoes pat against the concrete titles. The hooded face manages to see the nature grass the wispy bangs tried hiding from her vision - Eyes of lots of love and positivity under the heart of a determined child. A smirk across the right cheek was formed. "You have such pretty eyes, my dear." She commented. Discomfort crawled on the straight back under the pale flesh, so much so, the orbs moved away as fast as possible. "Uhh... Thank you." She swallowed hard. The gut motion inside the stomach of butterflies was in a panic state; the butterflies of fear fly in terror of what could be a toxic chemical she swore to not take. Frisk questions what the test is and what she is going to give her, "...this Is the test." The clear fluid flushed through the entranceway and through the esophagus. Lids placed the orbs into the world of nothingness. They must shield them from the environment displaying the horrendous movie in front of them. The thought of Frisk's regret of this type of action might have crept in. She was going to die. 

Strong for the tongue, easy for the digestive system. It made the nerves shake. Still, it left an awful taste in the mouth. When the eyes open back up, normality only showed. No sort of drug made Frisk drop cold on the floor or any kind of bad thing. She was still breathing and moving. Alive and well. Instead, a red hue glow radiates the cotton fabric. Centered on the chest is where the glow in the shape of a little bosom lied. This tremendous discovery site caught The Witch of Ebott Woods off guard. An "Impossible..." muffle leave the shaded lips. Another possessor of the red soul lightens the woman. "A young, troublesome girl, filled with such a powerful soul."

The soul of...

**DETERMINATION**

Frisk takes one good glance into the hooded eyes in a confused, frighten, and curious manner. No words even leave the lips as screaming won't solve anything - only cause a more panic eruption than it needs to be. It's not the time to be more stressed out than she already is. Moto-jumbo words form the ideal sentence she needed to say. "A... Powerful soul? I don't know what you're implying." Something she is unclear about. The class in school begets no sort of any information about this kind of power. This whole discovery could possibly bring insanity to the mindset if those movies say the truth. Let alone, in fact, the minor disbelieved in magic in the first place. "Every human has a special charismatic inside of them," The Witch of Ebbot Forest explains. "your soul holds what kind of soul you have in your character. And that, my dear, you hold the soul of Determination, a powerful soul for a powerful trait." A hidden smirk appears under the rusty cloth. "You were determined to get your possession back, and risk your life getting it back, yeah?" 

".....Yes. But, because you've stole it. What does this have to do with the glow in my chest?" 

A little chuckle like if she was making fun at how dumb the child sounded. "It fits your character, dear." The red glow still illuminates over the baggy, large pink striped sweater covering the innocent petite body; orbs stay on the red hue while inventing the reminder she has. Untidy sharpness tap on the bottom lip for a couple of seconds. The girl has potential from what she's analyzed. She's another tool, but much better, and cooperates willingly in an obedient manner. She liked this one. A lot. Frisk was like her daughter in some sort way, however. The same soul, hair color, and young. Except, there's an opposite dynamic. One is good and one being bad. She turned her back and smirked. "You are special." Finally, she said, and walked away. 

"For being so kind to me," a treasure chest opens up. "I have a surprise for you. A perfect gift for such a pretty girl like you." Frisk flench at the felt a red heart-shaped solid necklace on her chest and a chain around her covered neck. The heart charm rests calmly on the pink color of the mock sweater. It was shiny, cold, and surprisingly reddens at the glow. Frisk widened in awe at the impossible experience not everyone (including scientists and ones at her school)but both Frisk and the witch. have ever discovered this amazing source of magic. "It... It's... responding... to the glow." She must admit, this is a pretty gift she'd ever received. "It's meant to," The adult had a hint of a proud woman inside her vocals. "the charm has a purpose involving your soul. The glow helps recharge the magic stored inside the solid gem. With it, you'll be able to protect yourself against the monster's magic." 

It sounds like a loud of disbelief when she heard that come out. Yet, she was speaking the truth. Frisk wished this was false information she was being shared to like the ones she somewhat read online by the people who wish upon drama. At this point, it wasn't. But she had to be clear this was not some sort of attempt of kidnap method or death. The fairytale is a real thing, especially after the test. Frisk instantly got off the chair with force. The wooden stools under the plate wabble a little. She planted the heavy boots on the rocky floor beneath her will. "You're not making this up, are you?" It only made the drums rapid the rhythm tone through the pursing ears. 

"No, dear. Why would I?" More chuckles leave the lips as the tips of the fingers close the lid of the treasure box. "After all, you did see it yourself." The owner of the woods handed the human one of the powerful sticks taken from the tree, laying on the table, and handed it to her hands. "Here, you must use this against the monsters." As serious as the voice say, she made no soft pushes at the torso. She was in a rush to get it out of her home. The long, powerful stick, full of magic grasp in medium-size hands of the child. It held the blue substance the tree clings on to. A strong and sturdy piece of life the fingertips got a feel of. She can feel its radiated power course through. 

The last request from the mysterious figure under the handmade rags was more brutal and not in her character. Something Frisk never even committed before because it was cruel and evil; it is one that can lead a wall behind bars for a long period of time under the hands of the authorities. With a demotic voice so surreal out of the owner's lips that the worse was to be expected at this point on, and Frisk failed to see it. Never listened to the guts words about the consequences emerging if she stayed. The slender arms begin having a trembling reaction. "I-I can't...do that." Frisk stuttered. The words she said, Big mistake. Denial built-in The Witch's soul with a lust full of rage. No was not in her book. She demanded the human she put trust in to use murder against the ones who do wrong down on the Underground; she wants her help in getting revenge against the monsters. "You will help me get what I want! You have the power I've been looking for!" The nice woman became the voice of a psycho being who lost their mind. Sway movement inched closer towards the hostess of the red soul, only for the straight locks move bits from the backward motion. Tense traced up the scale level while more rapid shakes tremble the whole body sense Frisk's danger meter to get away from here as fast as possible. The one final yell made the girl snap.

"KILL THE MONSTERS! KILL THEM ALL, FRISK!"

Black boots stomp the muddy trail, frighten and never looking back at the face of terror. Frisk sprinted as the echo of the voice softens down from how far away she is from the cave. Obstacles she had to push through until she was out. The mud became solid as she kept running forward. Heavy breaths storm out the mouth in order for the organ heart to pump the blood over the body. The force of gravity launched her down the steep dark hole after a sudden trip of a vine on the rock.

Then, the adolescent fell down.


	3. Chapter 2~Fire in Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon waking up in the Underground, Frisk stumbles upon the unknown - She encounters the Ruins assisted by the loyal caretaker, Toriel. When she stays there for the night, the lady wants her to stay, but she knows for sure this is not her home. Frisk has to make it out alive; not without help from a little disturbing friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this one took forever to get out. This one is pretty much my longest chapter I have ever worked on in my entire life - Taken roughly a month at least to complete. I can finally now work on chapter 3 along with another work project in the meantime. I hope you enjoy! I worked hard on this.

Naked pale lids lift up at the sight of yellow hue peeking through the hole she fell in earlier before everything turned black; the witch of the forest was nowhere in line of view when she'd got back a clear vision. No physical human shadow figure present in the debts of the emptiness. No soul lingered in the sunlight in any manner. No one will hear her cry, not even her so-called formal friend. Guess Karma got its wish they waited for. Nothingness with only a bed full of yellow flowers that saved her fall without any care is what presented all over the lifeless atmosphere. A chill flickered down the skin constipated by fear as she reacts by hugging it all away. She was frightened by the sight of a strange new place she had tumbled in without any clue she had done so. All it mattered now was the fact nothing broke and the soul remained inside the host. The red heart charm on the silver chain along with the yellow halo in the sky illuminated the lightless, empty void of nothingness she found herself in; the bed of the yellow plants was not given the human in blue and pink the proper comfort she needed. Fingers in pieces of outdoor dirt covered in fiddled on the soft cloth on the sleeve. 

The buttercup planted in the simple soil grass appeared in the dim light source. It seemed like a normal flower, but the only difference out of every floral element Earth has offered, it had a face; A happy go lucky one that would calm a nervous, hospitalized patient down. From the looks of it, it seemed like a plastic toy a child had dropped and was mistaken for an ordinary plant, but not until it began speaking. "Howey!" Frisk heaved fear out the body. The unusual experience laid right before her very eyes. The talking flower was going to introduce himself but was caught by the long loud cry of the emotion known as fear. "Hey, hey hey!" The face caked in yellow pellets had an angry look at how loud she was being. He gave a death threat as a single warning, Frisk became inaudible. 

"Anyway, now, let me introduce myself after that rude introduction." He scruffed off that bitterness before putting back on the positive energy into his stim. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower." Flowey? She imagines herself face-palming at the ridiculous name the flower came up for himself. Never has she heard something so stupid she held back laughter for her sake and only crew the cruel thoughts left inside, where they belong. It was all too easy of a name; Simply just added the 'y' to the last part to 'Flower' and there you go, a totally original name. 

This flower is something, all right. Quite a strange, mischievous bunch at that. 

Flowey hinted the new face he hasn't' seen in ages was new to the Underground, as he had questioned the female that dripped a little bit of pain from the arm. She can see the glitter sparkle in the two black holes in the center part of the stigma. The soul radiates once more as Flowey gives instructions on how it function works: "See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" A set of five white pellets float up in the air. They hover over Flowey as they spin in windmill motions. She got back up. "Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... "friendliness pellets." Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" Soft hands of bits of leftover innocence reach out for the white pellets charging towards her. 

A big mistake. 

The so-called 'Friendliness Pellets' dints the glowing heart, shockingly inflicting her a megaton of damage. She cried out at the flood of an ocean full of pain inside. One little tear escaped the tight squeeze lids chained the eyes. It was too much for no experience individual to handle such intense pain. Upon opening them, pureness became the face of sin. "You idiot!" Small black circles enjoy the liquid trail escaping out of the freshly made scars he had made on other innocent victims. Frisk panicked more then she shouldn't be. Fear of death overwhelmed her. "In this world, it's killed or be killed!"

More sets of bullets appeared, only this time, they immediately surrounded Frisk prepared to murder her.

DIE.

He cackled and cackled as the tiny sharp weapons inch closer. She ignored the tragic music playing inside and instead let the music of denial towards paradise run the major show. 

The red hue outlining the body took the time to put Frisk back into full restore with all the power it has left in them while a fireball is thrown at the evil flower. Out of the dark, a long dress colored in purple peeped in the light. Protection exhausted to the soil finished with the job. The appearance of the savior rattled the bones. She never expected a humanoid figure, shaped into a fluffy animal to exist on the planet. Let alone sharing the face of a Nubian Goat. Goosebumps suddenly form at the exception of being eaten alive already in the mindset. The hand quickly takes the firm grip on the wooden stick that dropped when falling and wheeled it up at the top of the body, two hands collapse the tall weapon. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." A surprisingly sweet, elegant, and warm voice escape the worried lady. Ruby red glimpse in the hope shining down hovering over the girl. She was much larger then Frisk in size. She mistook Frisk for a small orphan, lost and scared of what had happened; collecting the thoughts she needed to regain before returning back to the original state. The petite body under the tunic trembled; frail an unusual fear she felt. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child," Toriel said, furry palms were up and in a calm formation. She carefully knelt without creating problems to the knee joints and present a motherly smile under the fluffy groomed fur. 

"My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time." Nothing can comprehend how confused this was based on the words this woman was sharing. Frisk cannot tie the strings together. Obviously, it seemed out of place. Looking at the face as a whole, Frisk can see she was filled with the grim of glee. 

The goat offers her kindness in giving her a wing to shelter under; the shaky hand accepts the offer. Ruby colors notice how scared the young one was at the unusual environment she had stumble upon in. She'd usher in a sweet voice her that "Everything's going to be alright." and that she will stick by her side from the enemies that come near them. 

"Come. I will guide you through the catacombs." Fluff rests on the now healed skin. A tight clasp left enough room for solitude. The wool had a magic touch of its own. One in which she needed the most: The touch of pure cushiony, a note of solid satisfaction through the worse possibilities. The human was back up on twos ready for exploration with assistance by the savior. 

Follow the royal figure, it's the polite thing to do. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the feet step out of the entrance, the scenery earns its name; it had a vivid feel of abandonedness lost decades ago. Still held its shape after all the tragic times it must have gone through during the rough battle. It holds up history for sure - Purple titles say a lot of words. A pile of autumn leaves scattered in the center spot near the stairway brings back some nostalgic moments. Now, wasn't the time for little reminders, the heroine is waiting for her up the stairs. Upfront of the stack lied a bright glow shaped of a star visible in the clear, night sky anyone would see on the month of joy. 

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one." Did....she just say..... This woman can't be serious, is she? That's blizzard a goat lady planning on kidnapping an innocent human that almost met her maker earlier. The unthinkable she basically didn't expect to happen to her since she was in safe hands and cautious. Frisk knows for sure what a kidnap was like; She has heard about them on online websites during night hours after a long day of school. News reports share the scary, tragic stories leading to the kidnap and why youngsters should stay clear around the ones who want to do more harm than good in the world, especially when they want to use the child for their own benefits. Getting kidnapped is one of Frisk's fears. And that dangerous world is slowly happening right before her eyes. She remained calm in the situation, avoiding any negative impacts of the situation she might cause if she let the anxiety out of her chest. 

"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins." At this point, she had the good opportunity to run away while she was distracted pushing on the square titles, but, there is nowhere to run. Not even a way out of the place. The barrier conceals it. "The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room." Great..... At least it's nice on its own and seemed like a dream Barbie doll castle. If, it was properly structured in full potential and less rusty. "Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." Toriel instructs her before leading the less hairy figure out of the main room. They enter in a much bigger space where some of the monsters have already made their place of shelter in the Ruins. All comfy and cozy for the days-long end. Toriel explained how the first puzzle Is solved, based on the circles around the level equipment, even ruined half of it by the first level already pulled down by a crafted, tied vine from the wall. The best guess she has, it was a way for the first individual the tutorial queen handed out as some video game tutorials such as Torn in Half do. She marches to the second level and used her muscles she has to pull it.

"Splendid. I am proud of you, little one." She smiled, proud of the teaching skills she taught herself are paying off. Frisk, herself put on a proud face for showing her toughness. Now, they are ready to proceed to the next area. They enter inside 

"As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation." However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a Fight. While you are in a Fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict."

"Practice talking to the dummy." Slight visible fluff brows were narrowed near the red orbs. 

"You're kidding," Disapproval splashed on the face. "You're gonna make me talk to a dummy? Th-that's ridiculous." 

"My child, please cooperate and talk to the dummy."

"But, what if it has a gun? What if it's an alien trying to kill me?"

"Talk. To. The Dummy. Or no pie when we get to the house."

"Fine. Okay then...." 

At that moment, she gave up when there was no more guard left inside. There was no way to win an argument with the royal figure; especially after what Toriel had done in return. She was too kind to even hurt the soul after all. She's not gonna like this, though. Frisk let out a heavy fust of air and walked up to the old dummy. The appearance gives off a used toy tossed away from someone on the surface world that reached its expiration date and Toriel had patched it up. It looked lonely at first glance. The red hue came back without any sort of command given, the host got confused. Frisk can't comprehend why it was glowing at the dummy. All she can do is follow the adult's orders. Frist, nibble the lip, find the words, and give a usual friendly conversation she would have with other individuals at school. "Hi, my name is Frisk. Nice....to....meet you. You look nice, today." The most cliche lines she'd ever spilled made her cringe. 

The queen of the Ruins smiled a sweet, elegant smile. "Ah, very good!" She was pleased with Frisk's success so far. "You are very good." Frisk gifted an awkward expression disguised in a proud smile in return; for the caretaker, and for her sake: The Goal: Avoid being eaten alive. "Alright now, follow me into the next room." 

~~~~~~~~

The next room was wider than the other locations they were in before. It had enough space for adventures to play in and the homeless monsters can make a tiny home in. Fewer vines scatter in all places of the structure while some webs have made their assigned, sticky homes for their crafted treats. The setting had a candle of life. It's like the church she called home back as a youngster age. Toriel informed her about the challenge, right pass the hallway. The moment came to a halt when a frog creature stood in the way. Two souls prepared for a brawl. Frisk whipped the stick as it has a red - like radiate color. Thus, the unexpected event almost threw the human off guard. It appeared like a normal white-colored frog but has another two sets of eyes on the bottom; blinking constantly. Tiny nostrils grab the sharp odor scent Frisk has on her. A glare from the queen was enough for the frog to leave the human alone. 

They came towards a puzzle one would have to be lucky to solve on their own without being impaled on the first try. Even the goat lady herself was unsure about letting Frisk solve the puzzle on her own. Instead, she took her hand once again and lead the way. Toriel guides the way past the large bed of danger. The pathway was in full memory, so it was made much easier to navigate through; Still left scratching questions as to why she has a bed of spikes in her home. Hopefully nothing fair worse. It leaves many questions if anyone died from trying out that puzzle. Better if she does not know that information until the queen herself is ready for the young one to accomplish it on her own. "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." She said, smiling firmly, and walked to the other room. 

"You have done excellently thus far, my child."

"However... I have a difficult request to ask of you." Frisk catch any information Tori pulled out of the mouth. She sounded serious with what she stated. Nerves exchange a little bit of discomfort by some fiddle fingers under the baggy sleeves. ".... I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." Toriel directed her back towards the little one and went down the peaceful, lonely hall. "Wait, Tori!" She cried as she ran after her; Space had no friends, it only had itself; Company Frisk all the way as she passed the exercise. The lady didn't completely leave her, but simply hid away from the viewpoint in the test of independence. Now, the human will be left alone for the remainder of the journey through the Ruins. She was tasked to stay by the orders of the queen, but she chooses to go.

Frisk traveled the Ruins area where a load of puzzles and enemies await in the room. Won't be an easy task, but there is enough determination to do the job at hand. She just had to believe in herself and the new power she got.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After fighting countless waves, trails, and tribulations, and finding lost treasures along the way, she finally approached another Willow Tree with autumn leaves on its branches. She was coated in slight bits of dirt and some injuries from the hassle she had to go through to get here. The tree she didn't expect to see again in the underground. It was quite a decent size compared to the one in the woods. Red leaves create a pile underneath them and create a little bed. Warm and peace surround the cold air. A creek noise draws Frisk away from the tree and to the noise. Toriel had exited out of the house. She catches on the conversation Toriel has with herself. "Oh dear, that took longer than I expected it to be. Ugh, that king...." The caretaker sighed as she scrunched up. "Why does he have a son, to begin with? I better check on that kid." She rang up the child until she saw her on the other side of the tree.

"Oh, my child! How did you get here? Are you hurt?" 

"A little bit. I'm even bleeding on my side, too."

"There, there. I will heal you." Pink palms engulf into a tiny burst of blue flames. There was a small bit of concern at the sight of fire being handed to her. Worse so, it gave her bad nostalgia of the event back at the old home on the surface. Frisk held that memory away. There wasn't even enough to even recall those past moments to make an attempt to scare Frisk, to begin with. But, the fire does, in fact, look beautiful. "Don't worry, my child," Tori said. "These flames do not hurt. They only heal. You just have to be still and not move." The goat instructs to remove her hand from the red wound on the side. Toriel creates a magical hand dance that outlines Frisk's body and then lets the flames crawl on the skin. The feeling of being burnt alive played out, but the feeling wasn't. It was like a magical spell a magician on the surface would try playing for the kids in one of his shows. Scars begin fading away as the flames cover Frisk. They patch up the open wounds and stop the bleeding. The fire element holder ignites the flames away by the hands pushing back against her. All the fire had gone away in the mist and nothing was burnt. It all went normal, again. "I hope I didn't scare you, my child."

"Are you kidding me," Frisk had a surprised smile on her face - Like the face, she made years ago, the smile she made when she saw the castle lit up on that special night during the summer trip to Disneyland. "That was the coolest thing I have ever seen! Healing fire, I mean, wow!"

The flames were still there, just on her face. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed my special ability." Released a giggle in return, said she. Unexpectedly, Toriel thought of the worse when it came to the use of the ability she had learned by her teacher. She put it to good use when nursing her loved one's injuries and her own. A treasure in which she never forgot. "The healing water is much more effective, but... I don't have much of that. It even failed to save another child." She places her hands back inside the loose sleeves. Happiness changed to sadness in the instant when she realizes the mistake she had committed. Ears flop forward and the rubies went away. "I should have not left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this." Small hands hold on the large ones in a soft manner. Frisk accepted the words of apology. At these moments, especially when there are those who had done wrong and understand their mistake, Mom always says "Forgive those who deserve it. Forgive those who are willing to change for the better. Not for the wrongdoing they will continue on doing and are putting a curse on you to trust them. They must earn it. Teach them a lesson about loyalty, honesty, and forgiveness by your own actions." 

Mom stated it came from a family member on her side of the family, and she had shared it with Frisk for a reminder whenever someone apologies; she never forgot the mono to this day; it's written down in the human's notebook for a refresher. Toriel had earned that forgiveness. The apology was worth it. Gifted right and well. Back then, some had used her forgiveness against her by harassing the victim (Frisk) for a little mistake she had made. A foolish little girl followed such a cruel prank a group of boys at lunch had made, thinking the man she has a crush on in one of her classes loved her back. She used all her money for a pretty rose the booth offered to their valentine only for it to ignite in the pit. Curse the hormones for letting a weird, misunderstood child who was trapped at home all through middle school suffer this consequence after paying her sincere apologies to cruel individuals. 

They, however, never forgave their crime as they had damaged Frisk's soul. She remembered the day she was taken home after her appointment and wept on the pillow. Heartbroken, sad, and desperate for a lover. She was so young and stupid, and she still is. But, it helped Frisk become wiser and stronger. Known as the strange girl by others they would laugh at, won't come near because of one of the classes involves special needs, and pick on as a target for their bullying needs. It didn't bother Frisk anymore, they left her alone, and she was healed. She had forgiven herself. Let go of the trouble accident she had committed and move on to possibly someone else. And Frisk can have her peace. 

"Thank you, my child," Small ears catch the muzzle speak out. Toriel at first felt she doesn't deserve the apology for leaving her strained all alone with a pack of monsters who wanted nothing but fight. After seeing the items the human had found on the way, hair in a ponytail hold by a red ribbon and archery bow around her body found in the Ruins, Frisk has proven she can handle herself. Toriel manage to form a charming expression; It had the same facial expression it had at the beginning in return. "You are a sweet little girl. Just like the others." A moment of silence flooded the room of awkward tension for a short time before Toriel chuckled. 

"Err... Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one!" 

Mother of the Underground then leads the creature in the realistic, cute, dollhouse. The opened violet door they enter through, guitar strings strum a sweet melody played in coffee shops. Inside had a feel of the home Great Grandmother has. The cream paint greets the settled tone of a happy modern home. Silence drowned out the monochrome she had walked on for so young gave Frisk a change of deserved peace from the harshness the surface had offered, the furniture offered a sense of sweet tenderness cuddles the elder couple would share together on the couch, and there was a decent amount of space. Push away any agony anyone might have suffered and lighted the way of pure happiness for the sad ones seeking the treasure under the chaos known as encouragement. 

The entrance of the underground house had no protection; She made it so anyone who lives down in the Ruins is welcome in her home. Give them shelter, food, and care they deserve. The surface world is all about safety and privacy. Only the ones you feel are trustworthy and you allow in your life can come into your home. However, you do have an option to kick them out. It's like the internet, who you let into your life and who you kick out. A million lectures the father with the background in the officer field of the Amato household will tell both Frisk and her sibling about. The lecture that's not provided in this part of the underground. Just welcome anyone who comes by. Frisk gazed at the indoor familial feeling the cottage gifted. It's filled with open space from the lack of furniture in the building and had a few dust bunnies making a home of their own on the old stuff. At least, it has a welcome feeling anyone would want to be greeted in, let alone someone who is homeless and needs shelter. 

"Welcome to your new home, my child." Large fur gently rubs on the soft chestnut head as Frisk stares in awe. Suddenly, the sense of smell caught a delight sent. It had two-holiday flavors in one mix. "Do you smell that?" Toriel saw a smile stretch the round cheekbones. "Surprise! It is a cinnamon-butterscotch pie." The two ingredients mentioned in the call earlier. She was taken back to the summer vacation at her great grandmother's house - After a tiny meal of freshly cooked pasta out came the dessert, homemade cinnamon apple pie. The pie she would always make her intelligent, hardworking relative for far away somewhere. Gosh, she missed that smell so much. She hasn't seen her in a long time. Hopefully, summer vacation will come soon... If she ever makes it out of here alive in one piece. 

"I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here." Toriel smiled again. Now, it's starting to get into serious territory. This woman really wants to adopt her so badly. She opened her mouth to say she has a family back on the surface but was quickly cut off by the rest of the news the caretaker had to share. "So, I will hold off on snail pie for tonight." Wait, it was already night time? How much has time passed? It was morning hours when she left her biological home, and it's now nighttime on the surface? Better yet, how do the monsters know when it's day or night? So many questions in need of answers. 

"Here, I have another surprise for you." Tori later led Frisk to a closed bedroom wooden door. This was her own bedroom as a friendly monster had proclaimed. Not that she's planning to stay for long in this house. But, she must admit, Toril is a literal sweet elderly woman with a heart of gold for a furry monster. At least she's not kidnapped by a serial killer.....yet. If... This is a trap, then dinner will be a hello to death, and a good-bye letter to the surface. Frisk will just have to pray the scenario doesn't play out as how she imagined in her head. 

"There's even a bathroom next door you can wash up in." She had noticed the stains covering her clothing. "You look like you can use it, my child." Beast fingers take a strain of the chocolate locks of human beauty as the softness rub against the white fur in comfort motions. The red hues almost saw a prickle of tears escape from the tiny forest. A warm smile she gave once more. "I'll bring you some fresh clothes for you to eat supper in." 

Frisk took the time to look at the guest room. The room was empty with rusting possessions. Silence. Cold. What the walls were feeling after being left untouched for long without the previous owner. Based on the colorful drawings on the walls, it was owned by the young individual.; A son of the caretaker, perhaps. It seemed Toriel had children before she moved here; Two to be exact based on how many beds are in the room. It can be hinted at the memories lying on the floor coloring a hand-drawn picture he'd made for his sweet mother on Mother's Day, and there were some other pictures drawn by Toriel's children displayed on the board. They were stored away in the dusty wooden dresser along with a handmade knitted sweater fit for a chubby built man. The mattress kept the firm, comfy structure when she had taken a seat on it. It had a fair share of good memories, later piled by little dust bunnies. Even the small brown bear stuffed animal on the yellow comforter had miniature sewed patches on its body. It still holds up to its standards. Meanwhile, Toriel knocked on the bedroom door and opened upon request. She'd stepped inside the location she left the door locked to push out of memory until this very day. In the humanoid claws are a clean baggy t-shirt too large for her size and a pair of shorts. 

"Here's some fresh clothes you can change in after your bath. I'll fix up your clothes while you get cleaned up." She informed, presented the kindness the elder lady offered. She handed the comfy pajamas to Frisk's small hands. "Dinner is being prepared in the kitchen. I hope you like snails."

Snails as a food element sounded like an alarming thing that no one with a brain should even try- not even lay a finger on it, but after reading an article online about a German food associated with cooked land snails, it intrigued her curious at a high level. She wanted to try how snails taste. "I actually...never had snails before. I always wanted to...with caution, of course." A bashful smile flourishes over the sweet and clean face the messy hair slightly covered it away. The caretaker in violet and white can't help but let out a gentle, friendly giggle. "Well, I'm sure you will love it. My children loved it." She left the small human in privacy after sniffing burn substance. "Oh my, something's burning. Uhh.... make yourself at home!" Toriel shut the door tight behind the fluffy back and dashed away. 

Guess this was something she will have to get used to until she can find a way out. She straps the dirty boots off of the white socks latched onto the feet, take the large clothes, and went to the toiletless bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As time passes by, Frisk cleans whatever remainder products of nature off of herself. The phone protected by a best friend theme case: White case labeled 'Friends' in the center, it played the guitar-related theme of a calm night on a weekend over the small speakers. Almost all she can think of is both the achievement she'd accomplished on her own and The Witch of Ebott Woods. Multiple bubbles form a cascade of crystals as little reminders of the school pop in the round reflections. Her best friend Sabrina and Frisk share a moment after the news about the fatal accident involved in a Ford vehicle collision in Honeyside Rd. Sabria burst a trillion salty tears involved her childhood friend when the report played the scene unfold on the television home screen. He became dust and every day, she stated she and her other closest friend she does meditation with would see a red deer in her backyard. 

_Being reminded of the bittersweet moment in your waking life as the bubbles wash away the dirt off your skin fills you with DETERMINATION._

The relaxed and slightly unpleasant bathtime experience in the underground had ended. The tube drains the mess away. Some leftovers didn't follow the path of the water back home. They remain on the semi-white title attached to the ancient furry bathtub. She cleaned up using the provided towel. The fallen human is now clean for tonight's meal. 

Frisk left the bathroom dressed in semi-proper sleepwear, naked feet pat against the clean wooden floor as Frisk comes for dinner. She heard a humming tone sang a sweet melody about a family living in a home located in the less crowded kitchen. She was finishing up the meal and fixing up the dessert while she waited for her new child to come. There were some bags filled with books and items inside resting on the table. Frisk took a pause and hear Toriel's own words at herself. "Dear Toriel, you can't let your new child near the man you loved. Especially that murderous king from the other castle. They'll kill her at a simple cost. Think about what had happened to the other children. You have to keep the child here - But, it's not... What if she has a family up there? Just like the human with a frying pan? She had a family; Ivan, her father? Even your own human child had a family she ran away from." Toriel lowered the knife and almost burst into a river. "Oh, dear. I don't know what I should do." She fixed up the emotions before they fall. "No, Toriel. You must keep her here, no matter what. You have to break that door. That's final." 

Frisk seemed puzzled about a downstairs doorway, the other humans that had met fate, and the serial killers out for her soul. Heartbeat fastens like a drum in a rock band at the imagination of the killers. She planted her back against the wall, exhaled the tragic energy. A little nibble on the bottom lip sure tells how nervous she was about this work deal. Maybe that lady was right. Frisked stepped away from eavesdropping on the queen's personal conversation. Need a little breather after what she just heard. What have you done, Frisk? You're risking your life and you can't even defend yourself against these types of threats. Frisk, a weakling, never murdered a single soul, trapped in the underground filled with monsters. The human decides to look at the reflection in the end-room mirror. She saw the same girl she saw this morning before she left the house, only a few changes. A normal clean face with no scars and a naked face, but a little bit of frizz going on the fall had caused. Not even the hair supplies helped with the messy problem. Meh, it's all good.

Not until the soul grew brighter under the cotton fabric and came a sudden voice in the eardrums.

_"It's still you, Frisk."_

"What the hell?!" Does she scan all over the area for the mysterious voice going as far as to questioning who's there? Yes, yes she does. But, no one's there. When she looked back at the mirror, bloodstreams immediately rush the shocked body. A gasp came out of the lips. Frisk stumbled her short movements at the sight that would appear on a fake Halloween LED screening on a house. "W-Wha..."

 _"Greetings,"_ A figure with a Scottish accent appeared right behind Frisk, introduced itself. Appearing in the distance came a girl around her age in a green one-stripe chunky sweater and possess a shed of unusual colored eyes. She had a devilish smirk the lips form in. Frisk can even see a clear view of freckles spotting all over the face. A hint of a bubble gum pink hue lush on the round, pale cheeks. "I know this is so sudden, but I can't help but greet a new face."

"Who? Who are you?"

_"My name is Chara. The demon who calls its name. I see you have my shirt. Good to see it in good hands."_

"You're... Frisk studders a bit. "You're a....demon?"

 _"I did say I am, did I not?"_

She did say she is, but Frisk chose to disbelieve in that fact. No one would believe that Frisk, a young human is interacting with a demon. The most blizzard thing she has come across on her adventure. For now, there's probably more crazy nonsense along the way. 

The demon cackled. _"I see now. You're just like me when I first came here: A naive child lost in the world of confusion."_ Chara beamed, teased at the new host she's help navigate through the monsters home. _"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."_ Frisk slowly let the fingers fiddled on their own melody beat. The tension grew louder as the heart kept its hue. It tried dominating the presence; The bright light in the room dimed it at a low percentage. Chara moved a large chunk of chocolate hair out of her line of view and continue to put on that cheeky smile. The serious look painted the pale, freckled face. A serious hints trouble based on what she had learned at school - The principal is known to have that; some take it on a sedate level to avoid his office. Based on Frisk's visit to the office to question something she was curious about online, he wasn't bad as some say. He seemed a nice individual who is willing to share a conversation with their students and staff members. Even crack up a joke here and there. But, just a rule of thumb in case you do take a visit to the office: Don't get on his bad side. Don't listen to the rumors spread among the campus. What they say isn't always a true fact. The internet had proved that by a leak The school is filled with strange stories after all. From the stupidest ones to the controversial ones. Frisk now wonders if this girl has even gone to Ebott High in her time. If she ever did. Whatever happened to Chara. Bet Chara has a lot of tales to tell. Maybe the story as to why Frisk can see Chara's reflection. 

Green meets the red holiday lights as the straight bangs sat alone on the foreheads. _"Don't worry,"_ Chara shifted the tone. Staying friendly she can like a good devil must be. The human left ambiguous about the whole deal. _"I can see it in your eyes, you're a bit terrified. I won't hurt you. I'm only here to guide you out of the underground. You should be worried about someone else."_ Hands were placed behind her back along with the tips of the red on the hair curtain the ears. Frisk slipped the question of who the mysterious person she should be worried about; The Witch? Toriel? The monsters? Who? The answer she got was unexpected, she said it was greater than them. The one that had given the power to control the timeline. Control what she can fix any situation she wanted to fix by a simple press of the gigantic yellow button. Restore what it had started from the beginning. Frisk's hand shook at the new color they were being stared at. What did this woman do to her? That test gave her the ability of supernatural nonsense found in fictional stories created for entertainment. The story mentioned something about the human concealing the monsters into the underground with a spell; Frisk left no questions about the truth of its existence. 

Never has she expected to observe the ability of magic. 

A soft expression forced the female in green to look away at her counterpart. _"I cannot say much about the powerful, but....."_ Chara's body started fading away back into the nothingness. _"Note that it has to do with our souls. That's all I will say. Oh, and by the way, thank you..."_ And with that, the friendly demon left the mirror and became Frisk's reflection. The friendly little demon left the confused human at peace for tonight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toriel slammed a tight fist on the wooden stool in an intense reaction towards the bitter toxicity she consumed towards the other ruler. A little message sent from afar enraged the aching beast about the most inhuman thing anyone could do. One drop of a broken heart trickles down the soft silk. She can't bear to hear another life from one of their hands be taken away from her. Once a mother slowly fades away in the midst of an endless break; Until Frisk came in. A possible chance in healing for a better life - A well deserved second chance.

"I won't be alone anymore. I won't talk to myself all the time to keep me company, I have the little one to talk to. I have another chance to keep them safe. All I ask is I do the right thing."

Soft steps of human feet caught the long animal ears' attention. "Oh," Sweetness flushed on the fluffy face hid away the troubles at the sight of the young one all cleaned and in good shape. "Just right on time. Dinner is almost ready for you." Toriel prepared a dish of freshly made escargots, covered in some sort of sauce made by the queen. "I hope you don't mind cooked snails. It's the only thing I have in the fridge for supper." I apologize the shirt doesn't fit you well. I found it in the Ruins along with the book about snail facts." The t-shirt associated with a band she surprisingly recognizes due to the cover art on the front. The same cover artwork her dad owns the CD for. 

"My child likes this band. I'm sure you have heard this band before, do you not?" A "yes" and a rapid nod both respond to the simple, easy question; Later went into more detail about who's on the shirt. "Depeche Mode?" The simple name rang in the goat's mind. "Yes, I recalled a human such as yourself liking the band named that." One song played in her mind, but she'd forgotten the name. Toriel told Frisk she can keep the shirt if she liked, as she might be put to good use anymore. She only stored it away in case someone does drop by for the night and needs proper dressing. No one knew what the symbol meant or what the words "Depeche Mode" really represent. Others have thought it meant that a human feels de-peched and it's a mood. Others remain clueless on the meaning.

The subject changed to announce the meal of the day is ready. Two dishes are carefully placed down. Frisk took the seat on the far left side of the table -Toriel took the right. - One chair remained untouched, only the ghost of determination sat there. The room once again fell into the silent atmosphere. It was dull and still. A gap of the empty core door filled with the brim of joy rests on the other side. Silver metal against the solid plate was the only noise in the room. Stories about the journey in the ancient area are told; Frisk shared about her encounter with the friendly but sad ghost named Napstarblook who was blocking the pathway, pretending to sleep on the pile of autumn leaves. In the offer of her kindness, it made a hat by tears. Toriel was acquainted with the ghost but knew his appearance well. The ghost would make haste in the area by the Frogget's home and the spider's workplace. Though, some stated he cries a lot, which they seem worried about. She said he's "A sweet fellow member of the Ruins." for giving assistance to the other monsters. However, some possibly don't treat him right. "I'm glad you got a chance to meet Napstablook, my child." Toriel munched on a cooked snail she put in her mouth and ate it up before completing her statement. The sweet goat avoids being rude and minds her manners.

"The monsters here have stated he's been awfully lonely. I could visit him more, but I have to keep a good check on the place." Being a caretaker of the home built by someone sheltering themselves from the war is never an easy task. Especially when you're limited on supplies. On the positive side, those were left by the war and the monsters have created their own. The underground is pretty much home. The good thing is everyone has all the needs they have the humans on the surface have. She can visit outside the Ruins for shopping materials needed for her pie. Sometimes, she feels bad for not paying Napstablook a visit. At least, his spirit is up at a good level. The queen hoped to pay him a visit when possible. Frisk was glad she made someone's day by brightening up their smile. She wanted to keep someone happy, not the other way around, despite it being a phantom of a possible dead person from the folktale war. Frisk failed to do that back at Ebott High; a human of the same pain struggled to get past the hardships they are going through. With a stormy cloud over its head, the petite child in their freshmen year never muffled a word but it can be pinpointed at how they were feeling. They were always quiet; Unable to speak anything at all; Always avoided eye contact as much as possible, but wrote the words the broken man had to say on a book of paper. Frisk offered the same kindness given to Napstablook. He needed it, and he was alone on the road of healing.

Frisk had pleasant conversations with the young boy, learned about his interest, what he wants to do in his life, and know him better than what the others have been missing. He started to have a romantic interest in Frisk, as she reminds him of another girl he liked back then before she'd vanished.

In a blink of an eye, under a blanket of morning clouds when the sun awakened, the young boy followed agony down the river, throwing his future away for good. Frisk saw a bit of him inside Napstablook and almost shed a tear; Frisk chose to hide it. It was what he wanted. Painful to do in the end - Gentle on the wounds. Maybe the soul agrees. Frisk still has a lot of questions about the red soul keeping home inside her ribcage. She still wonders who she should be more concerned about based on Chara's statement. Maybe it must have something to do with the lady in the woods back on the surface for all a simple one-minded person knows, or someone much more mysterious. No matter what, when she gets back up to the surface, she has to make a report on her discovery. Later being on the news network for extraordinary success. Frisk finished up the last bits of the warm meal. All that was left was an empty plate covered in sauce and a sweet smell coming from the stove.

"How was the meal?" Toriel asked. The silverware covered in tiny snowflakes from her fur sleeps on the broad vessel. Some had sprinkled on the liquid batter.

"It was good, thank you very much. I really enjoyed it." Frisk smiled sweetly. She whipped off any leftovers on her face with the napkin previously placed on her lap. One long yawn of exhaustion made no hesitation to come out. Frisk woke up early and hasn't slept for a good while, not even a nap. Good thing proper bedding is gifted. No sleeping on park benches, tonight. No waking up to backaches in the morning. "You should get some rest," Toriel graduates the gravity by lifting herself up from the chair. "You had a long day. The pie will be ready when you wake up." Toriel insists as she calmly takes the dishes off the wood. Faucet water under a pool of soap gives the plates their own bath. The calm flow removes the mess. "Your clothes will be dry in the morning." She announced, Frisk left the dinner table and went back to the bedroom. Toriel watched the little one crawl onto the big bed belonging to so many tiny souls that spent the night in the cottage home. Goodbye little light, until tomorrow. Toriel wishes her goodnight and Frisk greets her final words of the day with a good night and thanks. The closed bedroom door was the only thing that kept her company through the mysterious night. Only the sound of silence made the soothing lullaby sung by the cheerful fairies in the books. The unwashed comforter hugged Frisk's entire body to keep her warm throughout the night as the eyelids fluttered back into the darkness; she was ready for a well-deserved rest.

*She's asleep. What is it you want to tell me?

_"I'm only going to say this once, if you pull any stunt, by all means, you will regret it. Do I make myself any clear?_

*What do you mean? We haven't killed anyone, yet.

_"Yes, but it doesn't mean you won't pull an Uno reverse on me. Don't forget who is the one in control._

*....Yes, Chara.

_"Good."_

*All I want is her to be safe.

_"She will be. For now, I'm taking things from here. Sooner, we have to kill."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk awakened at the sweet scent of baked cinnamon fill the morning air as the tiny human lifts herself off the recline position on the bed, recalling the memories of the childhood times she had back in Indianapolis and when Grandma June was still alive on the planet. The sweet taste of bitterness from the past of having cinnamon french toast for breakfast at the break of dawn in the pink-colored pajamas coated on her favorite Barbie movie: The Princess and The Pauper. Instead of a proper breakfast meal, it was a dessert. Pie in the morning was completely out of the ordinary unless you're either a strange or crazy type of person according to the young human. But, dessert at dawn is a great reward. One thing's out of the human's reach on Earth, it was still nice and warm when she took that first bite of the pie - After being left unintended for a good amount of time, barely touched, scratched, or nibbled on by crawling creatures from the outside, it remains a tasty edible treat packed with the taste of handheld cooked toast inside. On the other bed were her clothes, now fresh and patched up.

Frisk swapped the pajamas for the casual clothes, swiped the stick that rested against the bedroom wall, placed the PJs in the bag, and left the room. It was time she went home, back to the true home she left. After all, Frisk worried them for far too long. She would stay here, but others are waiting.

In the living room, Toriel flips the page of the ancient hardcover book she discovered in the Ruins fit for the beasts' paws. It seems to be one of the finest treasures she has ever found in the Underground. A pair of small size reading glasses sit on her strong muzzle.

A vision of structured sentences became a simple figure of the human in the blue striped sweater. Frisk approached her. "Oh," Smiled the queen. "Up already, I see?" She placed the handmade bookmark on her reading section. There were a lot of things she wanted to inform her about. All the good things they will do as a new family, and other activities she missed. "Um... I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I also prepared a curriculum for your education." Confused and slightly uncomfortable, Frisk focused on the goat lady. The bag was a rusty Walmart bag found in the waste area. Some books, papers, and school supplies stay inside their proper containers. How did she get all of these materials? Moreso, where? It can't be from the surface because of the barrier. All those questions would have to wait until later, Frisk has a much more important question she must ask her. 

"This may come as a surprise to you... But I have always wanted to be a teacher. .....actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising. STILL. I'm glad to have you living here." Reality checked in on Frisk to see what she will do in this situation. Hint at the tiny fact she might get the satisfaction of freedom she hopes to receive, but in the end, leaves a scar on the road on the tiring journey. They can still be happy; They just need another option to become available; They can find a way to break the barrier caging the beasts for so long and enjoy life on the surface. Toriel can have her dream of giving children education in schools while Frisk can presume her dream of becoming an animal communicator or take a field in writing novel typed stories and documentaries. Everyone can follow their dream goals if they just try, right? Mom followed hers, Dad did too, why can't they? They have everything planned for what they want. No one is stopping them, not even Frisk. They have to try and get out somehow. Toriel examined the curious expression on the child's face and inquired what she wanted.

"Yes, when can I go home?" The human replied.

Under the eyes of royalty lies desperation. There was some lack of certainty based on how she looked at her. The book remained opened on the same page the bookmark rested on. The only difference is the grasp on the ends of the story softened a little. No sight of aggression presented. Toriel begins to find her voice again and she says, "What do you mean? This is your home. How about I tell you a fact about snails?" Frisk let the arms fold on each other. "Did you know snails have a chainsaw-like tongue called a radula? Quite interesting, right?"

"Tori," Frisk threw any left guard away and at the caretaker. She didn't want to do this after all the generosity she was gifted, but she had no choice. Sometimes, you have to hurt someone's feelings to get what you want, even for a good reason. Hands under the sleeves tighten a little in order to hold the tears back in place. Why was this a painful process to do? Hurting people's feelings is not her strong suit. She prepared to scream out the hurtful truth. "This is not my home! I want to exit the RUINS!" Tight knuckles covered in purple masking. Shallow breaths accompany the intense heartbeat. The body quiver at the sudden action she had made. If Toriel was her own kind and at school, Frisk would be in serious trouble. Fearful tears held back in the soaking drops inside the skin. She shouldn't show fear at the enemy she had made, but it was the only choice she had. She just wanted to go home - Her real home.

A few of Toriel's positive emotions shattered, it hit like a broken glass hitting the solid floor. The elder goat had no idea what she must say to this request, but she knew what she must do. The reading glasses were removed from the face and placed back in its case. ".....I-I have to do something. Stay here." Toriel slammed the cover and up she went, down to the hallway she sprints, the fabric of the long flowy skirt followed along, unaware the human went after them. But, stopped in her tracks at the visual perception of a previous nightmare back in the old days. Orbs of the earth saw the long flight of stairs leading into the dark blanket capable to trap a victim in while they are locked in forever. The sound of her own baby's cry rang her memory of the scary arcade game at her favorite childhood place. Child Frisk would not go down these stairs, she would run away and find her parents for comfort and protection. Present Frisk had no choice but to enter the forbidden stairs. She's not afraid of the dark anymore. Those demons are long gone from the pass. Now, she must leave this house. There's no turning back now. Face the unknown, they say. Frisk huffed out all the unwanted stress and let the body quickly calm down. All the negative thoughts she had on the inside slowly went away. The lessons in therapy class helped a whole lot. But, it cannot get in the way. She's not dying here. She has to go home and report her finding. "Alright.....here we go." One step at a time, she went into the bitter darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The basement had a scary vibe on its own making. Painted in the color of lavender bricks in a long pathway, the silence of the unknown made the disquiet return. Leftover spider webs she put on the stick to create a bow from attaching on to the edges of the structured walls. It was dark, very dark for human eyes. Sense of touch became a trustworthy companion once again. Dragging the hand against the bumps of the bricks to find the right path. She had an uneasy feeling that someone might be behind her. Someone out to kill and eat her without Frisk's consent. A horror story becoming a reality in a blink of an eye. Frisk can't go on any further. The night blocked so many colors. Red illuminated the demons' past back to their proper home. Bright as an angel's hue, the shiny red presents the purple bricks she had been touching. In front of her was a long clash of red and blue shades along the pathway. Mostly, the red took dominance. "Whoa," She's surprised at the new discovery. The bright, shiny glow erased all the anxiety away. The heart embraces the child in a sort of protection. "My soul became a flashlight. That's so cool."

Woven colors between red and blue appear in the view. Frisk screamed out the lady's name. Toriel paused on her tracks, the posture remained the same as before. Anger, frustrated, overprotected. Traits an overprotective mother would hold for very close. She mentioned to the teen child about the one-way exit out to the rest of the underground. It's been an ideal plan to destroy the door, so no one else leaves the place. Thus, the kings will have no way of reaching any more victims for any special purpose. Toriel was only protecting the fallen human - She had seen it happen; the humans fall, they come, they leave, and they die. Their relatives get taken somewhere else....somewhere more unsettling than what the humans keep their prisoners in, or what the violent video games on the surface execute the gruesome program. Toriel told Frisk to go back upstairs before there will be consequences. The kings will take another innocent soul if she doesn't. One of the reasons why the door at the very end must be destroyed. Toriel gave one last warning, but Frisk refused to listen. The small human kept following the giant. They finally reached the end of the hall, meeting up at the large door.

"You want to leave so badly? Humph. You're just like the others." The fists under the wool tighten as hard as the stress ball composes to the pressure of the squeeze. Oxygen chemicals begin forming up in small little sparks of light. "There's only one solution to this." Toriel made an aggressive spin on her posture against the lavender decal door. Palms observe the heat magic of the tragic past childhood moment. Simply, a sight of heartache. Both ends feel the glass of love break. Frisk's limbs on the torso shake while they hold tight on the stick. Earth looked at the deadly combined chemical energy of red flared up on the fluffy paws of anger. Royal drapes stand in the way.

"Prove yourself... Prove to me... Prove yourself you are strong enough to survive!" Frisk had prepared mentally for the strike against the only storm in the underground.

The soul of determination prepared the fight against the element of life or death. Fury crumbled a bit of the tragic scenery in the room. Amygdala triggered a large sense of fear waves in the brain; the stress hormones and sympathetic nervous systems both create the world on the inside in an earthquake event. Frisk was scared about attempting to murder the figure that cared for her will-being. The soul had two options, it can make Frisk to either fight against the lady of the ruins and die by the fire trying, or spare her life despite the weakness it shows. Whatever will work, Frisk has to win this battle.

Frisk dodged any incoming attacks Toriel threw at her. The darkroom becomes a dangerous circus ring with the ring of fire surrounding her feet. It was finally decided - Frisk laid down the bow on the ground - The boss of the first battle questioned what she was doing. "I..." She tried finding the proper words trapped in the chest, but they were in there good. She went back to complete silence. Still, a battle between the two different species marches on. Frisk took a hit from one of the attacked fireballs. Panic stretched out at a maximum level at the childhood memory crawl on the woven sleeve. She emeute a loud howl and aggressively smacked and waved the fire away. A bit of Toriel's guard lowered down at the sight that she, alone, had injured the child by her own hands, what she swore to protect. A sense of guilt flashed over her face. But, she must remain strong. Frisk had recovered and put back on a brave face. The necklace continues supporting the soul throughout the battle as much as it possibly can hold. "Please, I...I don't want to hurt you." The human finally spoke out on what she felt about all this. She doesn't want to do this at all. Frisk knows for sure this won't solve anything, but fighting her seemed so wrong on so many levels. After what she had done for the human's needs. Frisk just can't do it, even she can't keep the witch's words. The toxic words rang in the youth's mind while Frisk continued to keep her life inside its cocoon.

"Why are you not fighting back?" Toriel had witnessed every move the young human committed. It all gifted her with both frustration and confusion. "Fight back or run away!" The fire grew intense in response to the queens' bitterness. It was her turn to wailing out the shattered glass towards her opponents. "I'm doing this for your own sake!" But the girl in the blue tunic still stands. Another weapon was laid down by the boots. Slightly visible skin was visible at the goat lady, holding back the tears. Frisk spared each second of life towards Toriel.

She laid down her armor, letting a single drop of regret release from the round ruby in the skull. My child... I'm so so sorry." She got down on her knees. The fire in the room died. What only remained was the boss holding the weeps of heartache. "I realize...you'll just be unhappy down here. The ruins are small once you get used to this place. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this." Toriel began to weep. She was so selfish, so weak to even let an innocent soul be placed in a fight against a dangerous battle; Only for her own will against the outside world. "My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you, I will put them aside."

Soft brushes on the fur caught the attention. "I know this is hard for you, Tori. I understand." She said, Frisk got down on her knees and held on to the face. "You only wanted to do the best for me. But, this is not the best way to go. I never wanted to fight you after what you have done for me. I promise you, I'm strong enough to handle out there on my own. I can do it."

"Thank you, my child." Sweet as the pie, Toriel said, wiping the tears from her face. She commented about how sweet Frisk's soul truly is. The courage returned for the proper posture to stand back up. "If you wish to leave the Ruins..... I won't stop you. However, when you leave... Please do not come back. I hope you understand."

"I understand." Frisk picked up the two weapons on the floor. "Thank you....."

Frisk felt a heavy feeling of love surround the full coverage of the small body. It was a tight squeeze young Frisk would give the gigantic stuffed teddy bear Dad gave her as a small gift from his co-workers when he had returned home from work. Frisk hugged back and cried a little. Some liquid salt stains the cloth. "Please, do not cry." The soft voice spoke, a gentle hand of the beast petted the top of the crown. "Do not apologize. There is no need to. You are a strong child. You have proven yourself." Frisk placed all focus on Toriel as her face was cupped in between the palms of the fluff. "I watched your actions throughout the fight. You have taken an injury from my attack flames. I am so sorry about that. It also seemed to have triggered something unsettling to you. Especially how you reacted when I put the healing fire on you. However, you pushed forward against that fear and continued on."

Frisk stated fear was the true object holding her back from all of this. She learned to overcome it and push to the objective of what she must accomplish. Besides, she didn't want to shed any sort of blood. She just couldn't do it despite the words commanding her to let the blood pour out. "I'm very proud of you." Tori finally gave one last hug. "I must go now. I've held you for long enough."

Toriel got off her knees and moved past by the youngling. "Goodbye, my child." Frisk watches the royal colors go back into the darkness.

"Goodbye, Tori. Thank you for everything." Now, past the door, she goes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Down the dark hall awaited the talking flower from the very beginning: Flowey the Flower. He sat patiently on the only solid grass in the area. He happened to have heard the entire thing. A cheeky, devilish smirk put on a show. The yellow flower saw the underground's Alice come. She heard every sentence Flowey had to say: He told her about the accomplishment she made behind that door and was not impressed by that. He had to remind her the rules are to kill the monsters or be killed by them. Flowey mentioned what she would do if she meets a relentless killer. Before Frisk can answer the question, he said she will die multiple times until she puts the white flag down. He mentioned the murderous king Toriel had mentioned in her solo conversation: Chaos King. "He's nothing but a relentless killer in the underground. What would you do against a monster like him? Hmmm....?" The biggest teeth show how disturbing the grin is. "Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world....and let me inherit the power to control it?" Frisk was caught off guard at the scary but toxic words he had mentioned. The only sort of power Frisk was aware of is the fire Toriel possesses, and maybe some of the monsters in the Ruins hold. 

"Wait, w-what....power?" She is nothing but an ordinary girl who happened to trip into the large mountain and only wanted to discover the truth of the tale. Black circles lowered, displeased at the lack of knowledge his partner had. He snickered a small amount. "Wow, you really are an idiot. She didn't tell you about the power of RESET? The power to control the timeline?" Frisk raises up the hairs on the face at the mention of the lady in the woods. She felt a sense of heavy blood run over the thin veins. Flowey got snarky. "I know all of that because I am the prince of this world's future." He said, and made a gigantic Chesture smile, lowering down Frisk's defense. He told his little monarch his plan won't involve killing the royal figures in the Dreemurrs of any kind.

Flowey noticed a little bit of white fabric come out of the bag. Taste of music the humans have on the upper world, he chose to mock against her. After giving Frisk one last fright, the devil in disguise vanishes.

It was finally a good time for the human to move on from this tiny place.

Frisk opened the purple door and entered into the natural world of the monster's homeland.


	4. Surface Memory Moment: Morning Breakfast by the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning breakfast is being prepared as the children awake in excitement for a trip to the city in Indianapolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new feature I have the members on Amino vote on, involved with the creation of a bonus chapter. if making chapters involving some memories of Frisk on the surface is a good idea, the majority of you voted for the first option. Luckily, I manage to get around and see how they will squeeze in without disturbing the flow. After almost every end of the chapter. A Surface Memory Moment (Which they will be called) will be placed before the next chapter. This will (hopefully) help at least not only Frisk some character but see just what the surface world is like for her before she took the risky option.
> 
> I think it works well in my favor, as these will be short and sweet without taking up so much space. I hope you all like it, too. Anyway, enjoy! Chapter three will be coming out soon. Now, time to go fix up my Chara design. Hated the first one I made last night. By the way, official names for Frisk’s relatives are still being made. At the moment, the names in this story are the official names. 
> 
> Also, see if you can identify the references in this story. I might give you a follow back. The answers will be revealed in the next chapter.

_By the calm blues near the window, Frisk is awakened by a soothe shake by the sweet sunlight. Earth shines a gaze at the clear skies; a perfect day for any family activities. It was mentioned they would take a ride on the powerboat this evening, which Frisk was most excited about. At the start of today, right after the first meal, they are going out to the city._

_Frisk heard the friendly cry of the adults call out the children’s names. The other three beamed up. Warmth has been removed from the tiny bodies and released them to the waking world. The youngest member of the household joined in by letting the sleeping bag move off her body. A friend stayed by. Frisk kept hold of the classic puppet from The Shari Lewis Show - The stuffed animal she brought on the summer trip. The soft and cuddly toy purchased from her favorite place a couple of summers ago clings onto her hug that sworn will never leave her side. Birds are singing across the sea blues. They have their own plans they must attend on the way._

_Frisk led the tiny bare feet under the soft fabric follow the short bumpy trail the relatives down the same steps they goofed off in last night. Excitement on the happy faces beamed up the bright sun shining over the horizon and created a warm feeling of home through the gigantic spaced windows. The children had taken their seats with a morning greet. The scent of freshly cooked cinnamon swam the air that trail out of the clean stove. The nostrils on the nose catch the sweet odor. Breakfast was being served on the table. French toast was being prepared with a side of some homemade hash browns. The sizzling sound of cooking bacon leaves out the trail of the long past yesterday. At the table, Frisk’s candy apple/cinnamon cousin, Kent discussed the video game they played last night on the console after spending time by the outdoor campfire. Last night they played a fighting tournament game on the family’s new console they had got on Christmas last year. A square-shaped product bought at a expensive price from a local store. Super Smashing Fighters was another present they got along with other games the parents got for the kids like Sunkist’s VR, Android Teleportation, Prototale, Heroes with Guitars, Maris Odyessy World, and Crash Racing._

_“You realize I have gotten more win streaks in the game only using Bark? You just came in a tad-bit behind Frisk with you only using Fruit.” Frisk’s older brother, Finnegan, normally called Finn, chimed his coins in. Still, in the comfy race car sleepwear, he still proves he can give out the best possible facts he recalled on that very night. All of them were true. No form of fiction in the proper statements. Finn, himself had a little smirk at Kent now stumped to find a good counter back. But, nothing came up in the girl in the nightgown and a fake tiara’s mind._

_“Well….I….” The proper princess-like figure against the sharp-minded human of the household lost the battle. She let the arms fold across the sparkles on the chest. A barrier presents against the messy, chocolate haired, older child in the family._

_She wasn’t pulling a lie if she thought Finn was more of a genius than she was - He knew how to solve the hardest puzzle they know: Junior Jumble. Frisk favored crosswords the most over solving out the word. The worst puzzle she ever saw someone solve is the Rebus puzzle. That almost made her faint into oblivion._

The little cousin, who dressed in sheep pajamas and had brought with him a vortigaunt stuffed animal slightly chuckled at his sister’s failed achievement. Tiny lips curled in a smile and let a gap in the tooth shine. Everyone else shared their morning laughter. “Morning, children,” A light-haired woman has taken a seat at the gathering area, a handful of colorful gummies are handed to her son Grayson. She placed her mug of warm coffee on the summer placemat. Steam rises up from the cheerfully designed cup. “Good morning!” They replied back in a bright shining ball of happiness. Grouchiness will not be on the menu, for sure is a perfect day for none of that.

_Only fun._

_Mrs. Eastham joined in on the conversation. Some of the topics the kids speak about flew by the bed hair of soft butterscotch. The familiar cartoon shows they speak about print in memory, names remind the old human of what they were talking about, as she has watched the television program with them before. Mostly, they rambled on the last night’s main event as the prior topic of the morning talk. “It seems you guys had quite a wild night.” Mrs. Eastham giggled, taking a little sip of her hot drink._

“Mornin’ kiddos!” Grandpa John burst into the scene. “You guys excited to go to the city?” Of course, they would be positive ‘yes’s coming out of their lips. More laughter left the fiddle strings. “They’re all excited for today’s plans,” Eastham noted, there was a bright, glimmer, and outstanding light of a radiate smile she hasn’t put on for a long while. This magical moment was the very first time after being under a blanket of pure darkness, it finally chased the shadows away.

_Breakfast was served. All the woken, happy souls came to the table. Soft waves became comforting energy for the ears._

_Having a wonderful cook breakfast with her loving family by the ocean fills Frisk with DETERMINATION._

_Little did Frisk know in the road down the journey of life, this would almost be the only moment where she will remember the two closest people in her life._


	5. Chapter 3~Kind Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After leaving the Ruins, Frisk finds herself in a colder climate change where new friends, foes, and puzzles await. She can’t do it alone without an extra set of hands, and someone wanting to ruin the timeline. Would the “kill or be killed” moto be true? It’s only a matter of time before she turns around and shakes with a mysterious man or finds herself in a tight situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long, life surely have been keeping me busy to give an update. But, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I got some fixes to make on the other ones. 
> 
> I don’t think I will do more of these since it didn’t do so well, but here are the answers to the pop quiz on the last post (I apologies I didn’t leave them in the comments as said since no one pretty much answered them) : Sunkist’s VR~Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware/Half-Life: Alyx (Both will be accepted), Android Teleportation~Portal, Prototale~Prototype/ the Prototale comic made by Loffel Draws on Tumblr (https://loeffeldraws-blog.tumblr.com/post/141656312117/back-by-popular-demand-prototalepart-3-part-1), Heros with Guitars~Guitar Hero, Maris Odyssey World~Super Mario Odyssey (I realized I have spelled Odyssey wrong in the last post. -_- I’ll make sure to fix that later), and Crash Racing~Crash Bandicoot Racing.

Snow....in the underground?

How is this even a possibility?

A surprise discovery gifted her immediately in the face as she stepped out of the gigantic royal door. All of the monsters the tiny human had encountered were absent in the morning hours. That’s not to say she can’t be on high alert. The shocking realism is the snow wasn’t cold. No chilling breeze, no sight of snowflakes falling from the sky, nothing; The same covered ground remains intact for so many ages. The same footsteps stayed forever. The ‘Alice in Wonderland’ figure took a stroll through the underground forest of Ebott. Healthy grown winter trees hint that this is a crafted forest made by the monsters. They have taken all their daily time to create a forest of their own. However, no one is present, out for blood…. Yet. All she can do for now, in the meantime is hope for the best. The patted trail leads to a place unknown. Hopefully somewhere safe for the day.

The harsh chill of the winter element rushed over the slick skin coated the fabric of sheeps woe. Many attempts to put the human in an icicle treat were a sliver chance on a platter plate. The climate has the opportunity if they just push the limits. Let all the cold freeze the child and have it eat all the frozen but fresh meat off of the human the beast devours every day. However, they cannot kill the girl. She was only a small and innocent human lost in the woods. They can’t outright kill her. However, Nature wants her eliminated. Frisk shivered more at the Winter’s successful progress she’s making until someone got in the way of the progress. The soul of Determination radiates under the flesh once again. This time, providing Frisk a bit of aid in the midst of December weather. It had noted how cold every bit of the human anatomy is and needed a hug. The red heart creates a sort of heat protection for the core temperature like a warm fire in a fireplace. The necklace gives a form of energy to the soul for much needed special aid. Frisk’s body temperature returned to the normal state. 

“Thank you….” She says at the soul, beaming brightly as the glow. Frisk resumed walking down the snowy pathway. A trip past the stacks of tall trees of emptiness became a trail of a feeling of a calm winter night. The same walk she’d been through with her best friend every winter festival near the shopping mall during the Christmas Eve season reminds her of those positive times on the surface when everything was falling into complete chaos with everything that’s been going on; the only difference is that it lacked the source of expensive holiday lights scattered all over the buildings, cheers of joy from youngsters big and small, Christmas carols being sung by the group of young folks, lack of indoor shopping center they can keep safe from the cold and can get some hot chocolate for a cheap price, and most of all Santa Claus was not around. This was the Underground, almost nothing is happy.

You either live another day or die to go to the afterworld. 

The atmosphere quickly changed when the large stick she’d stepped over snapped in two. An echo burst out of nowhere and startled the poor human. The head turned, organs in the sockets saw that no one was there. It was the same as before: Empty and raw. Something straight out of the ordinary lifestyle. It senses an unnerving emotion of horror down the skelly spine. She brushed the scared chip off her shoulder while still maintaining high alert. She soon Frisk prepared the Willow Stick in a case of combat. All ears catch for any out of ordinary disturbance of the peace. Skinny arms shake like noodles on a silver fork and Jack Frost could not nip the nose - Inhales and exhales lack a sight of puffs. She must admit, she was a bit scared then she should be. Frisk resumed walking down the snowy pathway. The path that seemed to be nowhere came to be a source of a bit of an animal trapped in the underground. A bright glow illuminated the dark presence. A lamppost wrapped in nature directs a safe route. In the middle stamped a poorly made post sign saying: “Security Guard Duty” coated in marker. “Security guards? I bet it’s not the ones on the surface. I better be careful.” Frisk said to herself as she walked past the checkpoint she’d saved at. The journey through the blizzard reminds her of a childhood movie she’d enjoyed growing up: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe while a folktale song Dad would blast on the radio about the Winter Moon where the loved ones at woodlands low spend, weeping and cherish each other.

Pausing her tracks, Frisk stumbled upon a yellow winter rose wrapped in the claws of a normal raven bird. Its sharp beak of today’s society pokes the pellets little by little, it was trying to remove the flakes off the flower. Another friend came, a bunny, coated in the fur of chestnut left bite marks on the pellets. The bird screamed its plea not to do any more damage to its beautiful friend. And so it stopped. Eyes of a button and a twitching pink nose decide it should solace the weeping bird. The rabbit licked its beak. The raven was happy. Frisk never encountered such a tremendous sight seen from a fairy tale movie. She must snap a photo. Frisk whipped out her cell phone and took a quick photo before they vanished back into the woods. The raven made sure it grabs the rose as it flies away. Frisk can’t help but put on a warm smile at the sweet sight. “You won’t get a stunning moment like that in your life on the surface, Frisk,” She speaks to herself. “Treasure that moment.” Soon, the unknown noise returned from behind and it made the human quickly move out of the open.

Frisk traveled deep down the snowy woods until she encountered a sturdy gate with one open gap. From there, she froze. The footsteps became serious. The crunch on the snow was very intense as the campus security on portable scooters that drove all over school property. Frisk organ heart beaten passes the meter level of normal. Every piece of the body that creates human anatomy rapidly begins to shake. The end of the road is near. Frisk couldn’t move an inch even if she tried. She was paralyzed by the attack of fear’s cling for dear life. Pale lips continue the rapid movement.

This is where she will die young.

Not until a twisted event occurred.

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" The deep voice near her ear singled out the danger of a traumatic event she'd often watch on YouTube, and she would not expect to be one of the victims of a tragic sequence 'till today. The demotic voice said, "Turn around and shake my hand." Obedience saved her life when she did the offer. However, it could’ve turned for the worse. Frisk had no choice but to lay a hand on another, one she barely knows. Carefully, the human touched her cold skin on a pair of attached bones. Alongside the hard object was something surprisingly soft - A sound of a fart came out of the blue. Surprisingly, startled her. The soul grows bright in an act of defense state. When the figure revealed himself, the look of a pale person sprouted up like a daisy flower was all she reacted with. In front of the human was a short, paunchy skeleton near her size with a wide toothy smirk, he also had two large eye sockets accompanied with only two tiny round whistle circles inside the pitch darkness. He wears an unzipped blue hoodie, a white tank-top, black shorts with white lining, and a pair of salmon-colored slippers. He chuckled at the proclaimed trick he had pulled under his sleeve.

“The old whoopee-cushion in the hands trick. It’s ‘always’ funny.” Frisk, unamused by the joke, huffed out a bit of anger at the extraordinary figure. Fear became a bit of build-up courage she made an attempt to show while focusing on the whites in the pitch darkness under the cheeky smile. All it did is put on a demonstration of an embarrassing threat by a bully, who is bad at being a bully, just to be tough against a stronger opponent.

“Jesus, you scared me!” She growled, cold fists clenched. The female adolescent of mankind clings on to the magical stick still in the palms of her hands, prepared to use the weapon if need be. However, the living, breathing undead figure stood there and just chuckled at her attempt intervention behavior. He questioned the figure - He found it ‘Hilarious.’

“I’m Sans. Sans the Skeleton.” The skeleton with a beer-gut introduced himself to the young girl, he announced his job of being on guard duty for keeping an eye out for a human that passes by but confirmed he has no interest in it. His sibling is noted to be a “Human Hunting Fanatic.”, which left the skeleton under the pile of the flesh to get an unnerved tension. He changed from being a threat to a helper in Frisk’s perspective. They pass through the wooden gate.

Frisk hid behind the tall convenient-shaped lamp he pointed at. ‘Made sure to hold your breath.’ they say long ago. Rapid pairs march in Frisk’s hearing until it becomes a voice similar to a skeleton on television: Skeletor. He got on him for Sans’ lazy behavior as well as for the puns he had made a couple of seconds ago. The brothers have a strong relationship, she can tell just by how they interact. She poked her head from behind, noticing how tall the skeleton with a red scarf is. Almost put Frisk in a panic state. However, based on the sentences spilled by him, he had a passionate dream of becoming a royal guard for the people in the underground, so he can be popular amongst all kinds in the new world. He can be showered with millions of hugs and kisses by the adoring fans. The tall skeleton, who goes by the name Papyrus, had Frisk noticed how much this dream meant so much to him. Determination of accomplishing the simple dream on his own.

“NYEH HEH HEH!” Howled an energetic cackle of someone filled with the intense power of determination. He will do all means to accomplish the task he strives to achieve and that is something Frisk likes based on the smile she exposed to herself. Some people on the surface lacked this quality. Still, Papyrus is a serious threat. Long red boots stormed away, before they returned with one last laugh, and left for good. Sans gave an all-clear for the human to come out of hiding. Slowly, with fiddled hands, she moved out from behind the large crafted lamp.

Sans holds Frisk’s steps for a bit. He had a big offer he wanted to propose to her. Papyrus hasn't witnessed a sight of a human in his life. The task of catching the human is a major goal for him, so he’s giving the offer if she will offer her sacrifice for his younger brother. Ironically, she thought Papyrus was the older one based on how tall he is in comparison. Maybe she’s used to having cartoons have the short sibling be small and the tall one is the oldest, it kinda sank in her memory. It’s a nice refresher to see this trope be changed for once. Frisk, as risky as this is, accepts the request. What made her regret the choice is what nudged the skin that could have shredded it to pieces. Sans warns her about the Duke of Puzzles. The puzzles he had prepared were much more dangerous than what Papyrus had in stores. He will keep a close eye on the dangerous traps for her. That is….if he doesn’t mess up. Frisk appreciates that very much. Despite how disturbing he looked, even Chara had a distrust, annoyance, expression on her face although you can’t really see it. Frisk put on a gentle smirk in a polite manner. Thanking the skeleton for the anti-hero-like gesture he was taking for the human, Frisk continued on the snowy trail.

Usually, the skeletons are nothing but rotting corpses buried in the ground.

In this world, the skeletons are alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The icy road led Frisk into a sense of a bit of life by the time she got out of the woods. There was a gigantic cold flow of ocean blue where a lonely fishing rod stayed. Someone must have left it here and never returned for it. Poor fishing rod, the owner never came back. When she fiddled around with it, there was an attached paper on the hook. She thought it would be a good idea to take a look at it despite it being wet and cold. Just to see if the possibility of finding the name of the owner lingers in the rod.

Making out the message written in dark ink, it reads, “Call me. Here is my number.” before everything else is smothered by water. A glimmer of what might be useful information could be provided. Only one way to find out. Frisk's mindset would be if she gave the owner a call, they’ll come and get it, or have Frisk return it to them upon request. Frisk pulled out her cell phone stored in the front jean pocket. It still had a bit of battery percentage left inside of its program. However, it won’t last long. She let the thumb type the numbers on the keypad. The portable phone in her palm begins ringing.

No answer.

Frisk puffed out a heavy sighed. A huge disappointment, not even a voice from the other side came over the remote speakers. She was sad at the discovery. At least, she’d tried. The string lowered the hook back in the water. An abnormal sound quickly caught the human off guard. The circles of solid ground notice a sight of a beam illuminating the forest side. The small little soul tried to warn her about the danger Sans had told them earlier. But, before Frisk can escape, a fully blue man with white long hair pops into view. A bright, strange, and unsettling smile full of white cover almost his entire cheeks. “HAHA! YOU HAVE FALLEN INTO MY TRAP, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WORM!” Frisk attempted to escape by putting in an amount of wiggle movement into the tight trap. So far, nothing worked. 

“Who the hell are you? L-Let go of me!” Frisk wailed in anger. “Let go of me this instant!”

The man in blue covering just laughed at the attitude she had. “Me, well, my dear kidnapped Worm, I’m Duke of Puzzles, Rouxls Kaard.”

“I want to see if you can solve this puzzle! Let’s see you get out of this one! I BET YOU WON’T!” He took a seat and watched the show unfold, a bag of cooked popcorn in hand. He watches her hopelessly wiggle, kick, and fiddle around for freedom. Rouxls finds it very amusing that his puzzle must be a masterpiece against Papyrus’s.

No matter how many strategies she tried, the human failed. She lowered her head in defeat. Drapes of chocolate hide away the shame. Laughter was the tomatoes being thrown at her. Rouxls cackled and cackled and cackled. It worked! He outsmarted a human. Soon, once he turned her in, he would finally get his reward. The prize: Loads of cash, loyalty, and a soul to break the barrier. He jumped around like the inspiration of the Joker that he is.

“FINALLY, I got a human! I beat that crazy skeleton at his own game!” He raised his victorious fists in the air. “I can…..” The prize will soon become lost - A glow from Frisk’s body left the adult humanoid questioning what she was doing until he was put off guard by the crafted hand breakaway by a pair of feather wings appearing out of nowhere before they vanished into thin air. He became speechless by what he just saw. The dark shades were removed. Wide pupils are what is visible in the sort of appropriate reaction. Frisk gasped and had plopped on the snow from the fall. She’d taken some heavy oxygen to recover from what had happened. There was no way Frisk had broken out of there herself. That had to be Sans playing the role of protector for her as promised, but he was nowhere in sight. So much for a skeleton protector; The soul played the bigger role of freeing the human from the killing trap. Frisk dust off any snow that stuck on the crafted clothes (including the now unkempt hair) before she looked at the shocked humanoid.

Roux Is stoned for a brief moment by the pure expression of disbelief jolt. The motion quickly went away as he had shaken his head. “Wha….HOW?! HOW DID A HUMAN SUCH AS YOURSELF DO THAT?!”

“Do what?” Frisk asked her hostler the question a bit more confused than he was.

“THE WING THING! YOU HAD WINGS….OF A BIRD!” He had his index finger out towards the air where the wings were before.

“I-I did?” Frisked scratched the top of her head still winded up in confusion.

“YES! NOW STOP ACTING DUMB YOU LITTLE WORM!” He was not having this dumb kid play. Answers, he demands.

“I have no clue!” She snapped back. Did the clown have to be some sort of joke when she thinks about it? Like, is he even trying? The neutral face expression is set in place. Tough but somewhat shaky hands cross each other. Fury blew the grass in the sky as the dark moon stared at Earth’s anger. She irritated the royal figure even more than he already was. Fire blaze bright in the intense stare. The fists tighten to some degree along with a motionless form taking a stand. “Don’t cross my path again, or you will suffer the consequences! I mean it!” The steep sharp voice made the duke scoot back at the half-inch mark. He was disturbed at this human. The Cheshire grin was a disturbed frown. “Uhhh….. I-I gotta make a report to….to the king! Bye, creepy worm!”

And with that, the Duke of Puzzles had vanished. The beam will not be seen again….for now. Frisk blinked and she was suddenly back in control of her body. At that moment, she did not feel like herself, but rather someone else in a cosplay, except, she wasn’t in a costume. It’s still her, Frisk. “Wh-What the….?” She muttered, she looked at the palms of her fingers for any strange suspicious new appearances. Just the normal cold-like hands from unprotected gear. “That’s strange, what….just happened?” The only proper question she’d got out of her system. “I-I didn’t….feel like me...at that moment. It almost felt like...s-someone...or something tried taking control of me.” She had a nervous tension swallow her pride entirely. Everything since she fell down felt out of place. Is this some curse the Duke of Puzzles put on her? Did the drink she was given caused something? What was it? Frisk felt a little lightheaded. Her vision almost went blank. “Oh, God…..” The human was whimpering by the cruel pain drilling inside her skull. So much she vomited on the snow. Warm liquid collated in cold touch drizzled down the lips. Frisk whipped it off with her fingers. It was blood, from a nosebleed she’s having. “Really?” There was no time for that. Frisk tried putting a stop to the drips splashing on the soft ice. She remembered taking a stack of napkins with her on the journey after she left the restaurant. Frisk’s hand crawled in the bag for a small paper sheet and quickly plugged the nostrils with the fingertips. Slender legs couldn’t hold any more weight as they began sinking. Single the host to take a rest. Frisk let gravity lower the hurt course at the proper sitting form on the snow.

She needed the rest despite having it in bad conduction. This is one weird pain Frisk was overwhelmed by. Something, not even the doctors would recognize on their own. She wishes this pain would end immediately or she will throw up again. 

The red hue hinders around the achy body. Slowly but surely, it was making big progress. The bleeding soon had stopped, the only piece of gore left with her was the brown napkin covered in spots of large red still on the hand. Fingers need a sort of relaxing coping mechanism they need to ease the tragic moment away, they used the dirty napkin as a stress ball for that problem. Frisk soon began to calm down - The pain had vanished away thanks to the magic of the soul. She was back to normal at last. Finally able to breathe. Frisk stood back up on the bottoms of the boots. “Okay…..” Muffled out a whisper at herself. She put the dirty napkin in the bag.

It’s time to resume on the journey of puzzles and survival, and maybe, just maybe, find a warm place to stay in. In all honesty, whatever she just did, she cannot believe what she did. Especially getting out of that abysmal trap that almost took the soul out of her body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk caught sight of the skeleton brothers as she stood behind the rock, listening in on more of the brother’s conversation. The small conversation the brothers were sharing among each other while they patiently waited for the girl’s arrival. It wasn’t big nor small, just decent. “So as I was saying about Undyne…..” They turn their heads at the periwinkle cloth. Papyrus got all excited at the sight of the new reward. For Sans, he thought he would tease him a little. First, it was the rock, then it was the human. He was quite a jokester. More of a class clown than a classmate she knew. The minor difference is he didn’t tell a lot of puns in the class; Random nonsense were the jokes he shared, and they surprisingly made her laugh.

“Oh my God!” Shout the skeleton in red. He had a surprised expression upon seeing the nervous human in front of his very sockets. Frisk tried to remain cool about the whole new objective pulled from the heavy sized basket. Though she tried to swallow the pride after what had happened minutes ago, Frisk couldn’t easily shake the fear away. A soft hand clung on the fragile right arm in a semi-tight squeeze. Every little shy angel at least places a good show for the hyenas watching in the comfy seats whenever they are in a bashful situation. Here, it’s a bit different. Torso swayed in small motions in both keeping herself warm and braced for the worst case. She beamed up at the cheerful nature she helped accomplish. “Human,” Papyrus speaks, “you shall not pass this area. I, The Great Papyrus will stop you! I will capture you, I will take you to the capital, and then….THEN!!!! I’m not sure what’s next.” Papyrus turned his slender head at the snow. Giggled the Frisk says. “In this case, continue if you dare!”

Well, that went well. Sans noticed the red stains on her left fingers. She had forgotten to wash the blood off when she had the chance. Sans questioned if Rouxls Kaard tried to capture her. Before she can say the truth, the white pupils fade away into the eternal darkness. “Or have you murdered someone, kid? Tell me the truth? What happened?” A low-threatening base sends a cold message of a serious man not meant to be messed with. Chills went down the crooked spine as she’d swallowed the leftover saliva in the mouth. A small video played the scenario She answered the question, “R-Rouxls...did try to kidnap me,” Frisk forced herself to have a tranquil voice in her wording. “I got out of his trap and...my nose started bleeding. That’s why there’s blood on my hands.”

“I see….” The symbol of the skeleton’s life comes back from the darkness. His voice restored back to normal. The skelly hands placed in sewed-crafted mittens are placed in the pockets of the jacket. “That’s a good thing to know.” Sans let out an exhalation of positive relief. He made a joke in the appropriate manner about the blood spill. He made a ketchup pun he himself came up with without his thick skull. Frisk did not find that funny one bit. “Clever, but not very funny.” She stated the main point she constructed in her thoughts that then came out of the lips. Seriously, she did shed her own blood by something extremely unusual which would throw an individual off guard. She wasn’t ready to even tell him that extraordinary experience. Besides, he was too lazy to listen to her rambling based on that simple face and body posture. Sans casually shrugs his shoulders. “Heh, anyway, kiddo. I better get back to my bro. You better be careful out there. You don’t know what you’re dealing with.” Right before her very eyes, the mysterious man in blue vanished-In a blink of an eye - no man. Frisk had sheaves of a grain of shock come down the skin. This can’t get any weirder, right?

After being trapped in the project made by the Duke of the subject they’re accomplishing, it’s safe to say she’s pretty much done with puzzles. Why are there so many puzzles in the Underground? In this case, is it some law they interrupted in this world? They could’ve done something different, like perhaps popular music or video games as main examples. Something only the new generation would perhaps know. Not some, but young-minded ones such as herself. Memes, art, politics-related, or any sort of media. One of those things they might have encountered in the file of trash if they ever find it. She’s just tired of using her brain at this moment. But, guess it’s a must to survive down here. No point in dodging them as what the teachers would say to dishonest students. Hopefully, they better not be traps when solving them.

Along the way, some puzzles that, in fairness, were pretty easy to solve on their own if Papyrus had a brain in him to make them function properly. One he literally gave the answer to, the second was a complete mess, the third was just stepping and jumping on X’s to change to O’s. The crossword puzzle alerted the pencil she still had in the bag to use on the paper - She put it into good use as she solved the simplest problem in all of the ones given to her so far. She left the skeletons speechless. “Wowie,” Papyrus spoke,” The human has solved your puzzle! I guess I’ll cut you some slack on this one, brother.” Less enthusiastic than before in the loud vocals. It leaves a human wanting a bit of more information on the chubby skeleton. Papyrus cleared his throat and put back on the determined face. “You have proven yourself quite an intelligent thinker, but I assure you this next puzzle will not be so simple!!” He rubbed his red mittens together. And he’d left, spinning around like a record on a vinyl player. From the distance was The Duke cackling away. He was also preparing his own creative mind-teaser in the process.

Gentle eyebrows were squished together in the form of a muddled human by what she had witnessed. Sans got him to zip his mouth by making the snow on the small hill dump on him. Nobody makes fun of the Great Papyrus. Papyrus storms off without haste. “Well, that was...something,” Frisk says. Sans chuckled. “Those two have been rivals on who’s puzzle is better. Don’t worry, they’re both not the greatest in their own way. Though, my brother wins at being creative. I’m not wrong, am I?”

Another lamppost covered in feathers and flowers proceeds to guide the fallen human onwards to the next location in the snowy lands. And more signs tell exactly what will lie in store for Frisk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tiny house stands in place by the structured sign indicating no motion. A dog in clothes slowly popped out of the dog home. Frisk hid “Did something just move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving… For example, a human, I’ll make sure it never moves again!” That’s when she went pale as the snow. The humanoid dog was accompanied by two decent sized daggers in its hands. Tools not even Frisk can’t compete with. Determination posthaste into combat.

He screamed sudden movements his clear vision caught. The fur of the Oreos color receives a soft stroke on the head. Doggo let out a lot of crazy responsive barks. He seemed to like the affection he was gifted by a stranger. However, he was still unsure who this intruder is and wished upon death. A small slice from the dagger made the soul react by simple flashes. A red liquid stained the sleeve. Frisk held back the gut-wrenching pain. It may hurt but not enough to put her down. She has to be strong. There’s no point in being a coward or being shy. Survival’s on the table. Dad would do the same when he’s not in good shape. Slowly, the hand removes itself off the red wound and reaches for the muzzle. The naive hand-painted in the fluid of mankind gave soft strokes despite it shook in a melancholy tone. It was brave enough to share it on the dog.

The dog in arms finally lowered its guard down.

Frisk shared some chuckles in the process, lighting up the pain with a beam of a ball of sunshine.

*Doggo has been pet

Doggo had frozen in place, bewildered at how he should properly respond. Lick the hand? Observed. But, it was a nice hand. How could he not lick it? Again, who did it belong to? The pet came from a non-moving object. Doggo quickly gazed at the sides of the house, shivering a little. “S-S-S-S-Something pet me….. Something that isn’t m-m-moving. I’m going to need some dog treats for this!!!” He retreated back under the home of the dog in Snowdin Forest. Based on how many burnt treats were scattered on the floor, he might need more of it. She got a bad vibe of what the treats are used for based on how overcooked they are. Whatever its the good side or the bad side, it’s none of her business. The crafted puzzles await for attention, anyway. Before continuing, the soul craves for something to heal Frisk; Slow fades make a process of attempting to heal the hostess while the necklace tries to support the soul.

Leftovers are stored in a safe carriage. She grabbed a small wrapped in silk white paper out of the bag, Frisk ate a piece of the monster candy she’d stolen from the Ruins and the injury was magically restored. It had a distant, non-licorice flavor. More like a chewy taffy flavor found in local drug stores. A fowl taste Frisk disliked the most next to liquid medicine - The soul on the other hand liked it. The scar’s sudden healed got Frisk in an off guard state. She was in the same boat as Doggo was in: Confused at what just happened to them. No one touched any part of the limbs. No dangerous souls linger insight. No one in particular patched her up when she ate that candy. Something seemed off and it was not a prank dumb individuals would make on The “Queen’s” birthday. Frisk looked at her palms in question. The blood still stained the fingers. She looked at her chest. The hue glowing before had gone away. The pain returned to a happy state, leaving an entire awe reaction.

“The pain’s gone...all because I ate a piece of candy?” Chestnut locks covered half of the mystify expression making an attempt at the very least brush off the nervous tension the best she can. Frisk past a constructed sign she didn’t bother reading it. Let alone have no clue from the very beginning someone was watching her every move. 

Up and around the mountains of Winter’s Eve, the blue with large light-coated two stripes across the torso traveled past the difficult challenges present on the bumpy road. A large collection of sleeping snow puffs presents everywhere. When a hand reached out for the puff, a tail, and a nose of a dog popped out of the snow. A small dog gives a friendly greet. “Awww….” She cooed, letting the pearls shine. Packs of the solid water moved off the structure body - The dog she thought was a normal creature stands on two feet. It was coated in metal armor and had a tall structure. Major shock flipped the switch of positive emotion for the frown.

“Ahhh………”Lowered the tone in the slight-pitch voice, she reacted. The most out-of-this-world display of Earth’s true creations held upright before Earth of her own. The armored dog stands right in front of Frisk, a spear with a face held in its paw. It smiled like a gentle puppy waiting politely for owner instructions. It kept staring and staring, watching the soul. The head was able to be petted to some degree. A fluff of a wispy cotton ball contains a possible soft touch her inner dog-loving trait would love to feel. But, this was no ordinary dog she’d seen every normal day on the streets or in the park. She can’t simply pat its head because it’s a dog. It had shown its true form. She carefully reached out until a sudden _“Kill the dog…”_ demonic echo chained in the brain put the risky attempt on hold. The greater dog moves closer towards Frisk with no sign of wishing harm on the human. A bit of clean pelt connects against the somatosensory system, gifting a warm feeling like a brushstroke on a painted canvas.

Frisk cannot kill this creature.

_Kill the dog._

She pets the dog’s head.

_What are you doing?! Kill it! ___

__The greater dog joyfully praised the attention it was receiving. Jumping out of the bulky armor and curled up in her lap, the Greater Dog let the girl rub its tummy, it crazily wagged its tail and licked her face. Contagious laughter and coos at the sweet pet keep the guard dog in a happy mood. The dog fell asleep….and then wakes up still full of energy. It jumped off her lap wanting play. “Alright.” Frisk chuckled. She forgot how much she missed having a dog after the two faithful hounds crossed the bridge. She made a snowball and threw it for him to fetch. It splashes into the neverending cake of white. Greater Dog picks up all the snow in the area with his teeth and brings it back. “Good boy!” She praises his behavior in the new companion. Frisk gave more head rubs as he rested on her lap, he was exhausted from the fun he had. Frisk let the new fluffy friend take his sweet cozy nap. She gave all the love he deserves almost at the point of tearing up ‘cause of the unforgotten memories. Christmas Day, when puppy Mercer would crawl on her lap and lay with Frisk by the warm fireplace near the decorated tree. She even took him on walks with her best friend at Crystal Shine Square mall. All Frisk wanted to do is hold the sweet dog close to the messy, slightly gloomy face. It felt like she went back in time to that very same day in the cold colorful night under the coat of shimmer stars. Not long after a minute had passed, he was ready for more play. He let out some excitement calls at his new friend._ _

__“You are full of energy, are you?” Frisk giggled more. This dog was special than some of the others she had seen on the surface. It had a sprite personality with a love for humans. The same traits Mom’s therapy dog, Mercer had. The memory of the small, fluffy, brown dog in a patient's lap almost caused a sudden tear-jerk of a life she had once before the new generation escorting her to a newly found life. One where the real world hits heavy. Frisk gave the dog more deserved loving pets. She ruffled its tender face._ _

__“Do you have a name?” The fluffy dog covered in everything Winter tilted its head at the question. “Guess not,” Frisk noted. She took a good minute to think of a good name for the dog. Finally, a name clicked. “How about….Eskimo?” The bright reaction of jumping and barking at the new name got a happy girl in good spirits. He really liked it. Eskimo gifted more kisses as a ‘Thank you’ gift for the love she gave him. Frisk was about to head towards the gate until Eskimo returned, taking up more of her time. The pomeranian-like dog hopped back into its armor - He wanted to offer her a ride. The military spear grasps in his mouth while the dog stands on all fours. It prances happily with its teeth collapsed on the metal tool. Possibly hard to find a comfortable seating area on the back, but easy travel nevertheless. “Worth it….” She got cocky at herself; A little smirk crept on the lips. Frisk held on to an open piece of armor for support, then she lifted her foot to the fairest of the dog’s back and pretended she’d placed it on the stirrup, just like in the media. She wasn’t long enough to have great support on both ends, but enough for a stable ride across Snowdin._ _

__“Bark! Bark!’ Eskimo prepared to charge away. He made sure the human clung on tight against his coat. She was a little shaken by the new experience tactic her parents would not even let her do, let alone having less knowledge and undergo in participating in proper lessons in Equestrian riding. Stillness became a fast-paced moment; Eskimo began sprinting across the bridge. She can feel the wind rush over her skin like Jim Hawkins sorrowing through the cyber sky on his custom ride in the late beginning of the film. She got scared at first, trying to get used to the new feeling of the major wind against her soft features. Her free-spirit side took control of the fear she had going on. The radiate sunshine beam she created attracted some of the other monsters in the area as they watched the Greater Dog take the human somewhere. Frisk was having a fun time taking the extraordinary new ride. Exhilaration flushed away any remaining pain she might still have in her ever since she came down here. It was the best feeling she’d ever had._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Frisk and Eskimo finally enter a small, colorful, snowy town flooded in lots of delightful warmth, simply called Snowdin Town. The feel of a cartoon village on the television program with the animal citizens doing their everyday task brings a nostalgic feeling of a comfy cabin visit taken years ago. "Ah, it's like Christmas morning." A childish curl formed on the lips. She felt as if she was taken back to the good ‘ole days before almost everything was lost in the fire. Frisk carefully got off Eskimo and thanked him for the trip. One last sloppy lick sent a message of a growing strong bond blossoming between the two of them. This was the moment she’d explore the place - See what’s in the store that could help her. After almost scaring the bones out of Sans and Papyrus, she perhaps owns them a great deal of some sorts of a genuine apology. In the little town were a Inn, a shop, and a library that’s spelled wrong._ _

__Lots of rabbit creatures had made themselves home in the town from what she’d noticed. A little reptilian boy with no arms in a yellow and brown sweater stood by the decorated tree. Dark orbs looked at the human girl. He was about the same size as her at head length. He had a smile similar to Sans’, but much more positive, toothy, and not something out of a horror film. “Yo, you’re a kid, are you?” Frisk couldn’t find the appropriate words to say. Yes, she is a kid, but the type of kid he was thinking about. Humans dress in clothing regardless of a pair of painted stripes on the top or not; adults also dress in stripes. It's part of living to survive on the planet. She was going to mention this fact until he interrupted her. “I can tell ‘cause of the striped shirt.” He noted in a proud state. For Frisk, it’s nothing but a simple false fact told on the internet every other day. Everybody knows the proper information. It’s not a walk in the park to not be fed with this proclamation - Let alone online links covered in mischief lie for the fools to discover on their own. Frisk has been there, she had discovered it herself. Humans are very intelligent beings as the opposite race of Mother’s planet say. However, Frisk didn’t correct the monster kid._ _

__Frisk continued on her way through the town. There were places she could grab a bite at. However, money in her pockets was tight on the edges. Grillby’s will have to be skipped. She paid the shop a little visit, paying a little stack of freshly cooked cinnamon bunnies made by the Holiday family. The bunny lady running the store there was very sweet. Frisk took a good long time in the shop to assist the poor lady in need; She was having some family trouble and needed the money to feed her children. Frisk offered to assist her in giving her a second hand. “Really? That’s very thoughtful of you, Traveler.” She quoted, a hopeful smile Frisk would never forget. Frisk assists in the laundry and stocker department; Cleaned up the unwashed clothes piled in palm-leaf baskets in the cold river in gentle motions. Frisk was confused about the whole laundry in the river situation, but she noted that “It’s how we do our laundry down here.” seemingly no advanced technology lied in the town. A jar of scented buttercups helps create a fresh smell after being cleaned. The process had an old fashioned feel seen in the history books with washing the garments by hand. It was new and refreshing for Frisk besides an important material being missing that’ll help make things easier._ _

__While washing the lady’s clothes, a couple Frisk stumbled upon and mistook for a lost puppy came. Frisk trampled if the scent had gone away but recognized it, noting it’s still there. A short conversation is shared amongst the three. Dogaressa, the female dog had a light on the waggy tail when she told the future plans they have in stores as she dumps the laundry in the water. Dogamy, the male dog was also happy about the plan. A plan for adoption took the panel right out of the circuits before arrangements were made. Luckily, nothing escalated to a major degree. Instead, A baby is to be planned and they offered Frisk to come to the puppy shower on the special day whenever it will be hosted- The day when the puppy arrives. “Absolutely, I will be there.” Said she._ _

__The laundry had been completed._ _

__Back in the store, stocking shelves, a pleasant conversation about the town, and the skeleton shared amongst the two during her time at the small store. The brothers appeared all a sudden and made themselves home here. Neighbors had no clue where they exactly came from, or who their relatives were. They just made themselves home in the small structured house a formal family of Snowdin Town once lived at. At least they were some entertaining company at Grillby’s, and Papyrus creating much better puzzles than the “Blue man” has been making, Asgore knows what might possibly happen if things are left unchecked. Someone could have been severely hurt. “Besides, the other king isn’t a very good king when you think about it. Makes me wonder what happened to his wife,” She chomped on a freshly grown carrot. “That poor child must be devastated growing up with a ruthless, selfish father. I bet she left him, just like Toriel, the Queen of the Dreemurrs left King Asgore. Rumor has it he tried to marry her after their divorce.” Chuckled at her rambling, she noted how sidetracked she was. “Silly me.”_ _

__The rabbit lady, going by the name Antares was glad the young traveler was alright from the trap. Frisk could have been seriously injured if she didn’t get out…..or worse. Good thing luck was there, or else she won’t encounter the sweet moment in a lifetime. Frisk met a couple of bunny and deer children, who called her “Santa Claus” due to the radiance light on the shirt; Symbolizing the hope they needed for so long. Frisk had a bashful hue on the cheeks. This amount of praise almost dropped her shell. All new to her and makes her feel special in every way possible. High school won’t allow her this form of treatment ‘cause she’s different than most; Not part of the other ‘cool’ kids for an instant._ _

__The tasks have been completed. Antares gave the kind human clothing of warmth for free as a token for the hopes of putting it into good use. “I have this old tank-top of mine as a thanks for your help. It doesn’t fit me anymore. Hotlands gets pretty humid. You look like you could use it.”_ _

__Frisk offered to take the fully constructed black-colored tank-top off the furry coated hands. The fabric was no fabric found on the surface, it’s a very smooth and calm feel. Very gentle to the core each time she rubs the main fingertips together. Antares, let Frisk try out the gift in the personal closet by the vinyl radio studio. The good news was that it fit Frisk perfectly, and was able to smoothly sit under the wool sweater. She left the shop with a stack of cinnamon bunnies, a tank-top, and the most important quote she had ever heard anyone say to make anyone’s mindset wake up. She described how their life is like, “Life is the same as usual...A little claustrophobic...But deep down, we all know that freedom is coming, don't we? And with that hope, we can grit our teeth and face the same struggles, day after day. That's life, ain't it?”_ _

__Guess monsters aren’t so evil as they claim to be. They have a few human qualities in them no one else would see except for those like Frisk, who cared for nothing but the opposite of the world: Hatred and have the entire universe center around them as if they are the god of the homeworld. When in reality, no matter the species, everyone faces the same struggle day by day; Battle to live another day until the day comes._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Invisible prints followed Frisk towards the open gateway, remitting by the owner’s side as the disorientated shadows passed by. All create Some sort of steamy fog remove any visual sight of colors. It’s not a severe fog like in some mornings but it had a mushy undergo motion experienced back on the surface. Still, it made things a bit difficult to bypass the area. All is white like crystal snow. She wasn’t alone, though. A familiar silhouette upholds itself in the mist. Then came the colors. “Halt, human!” Out came Papyrus, who had stood there for a good amount of time waiting for the girl's arrival. The iconic red scarf flap in the magic wind he placed his boots on. Straight short sets of loose hair falling over the scalps front hairline become the small wispy lines hiding the worry emotion. Most had let it show. Some of the loose light chocolate strings the ponytail couldn’t hold did some of the work. Everything topped the rest of the cooked cake simply known as Death. “Prepared for battle!” Papyrus' enthusiastic shouts make things less good. The soul did its usual thing, protect the hostess in the battle._ _

__The Fight against the Great Papyrus begins!_ _

__Each enemy on the opposite side clutch on their signature weapon. Frisk wobbled a little, only to try to stabilize herself in better conduction for action. Papyrus waited a long time for this fantastic moment. Skinless hands coat in crimson had one on the hip bone. The freehand singles out the first wave by a snap sound. Frisk is already mentally prepared for the end. She came this far for nothing. A conga line of tall blue bones storms at her. “Don’t move or you will get hit.” Sans had warned her about; Moved at orange. It seems simple enough. For the most part. Not when your entire body decides to show panic in concern of dying young beforehand. Good thing, none of the bones caused any sort of damage. Breathe through the nose and out the mouth as adults recommended. She was still moving at a normal, moderate pace. The perfect posture for what a strong warrior needs in tough situations. It’s, however, not easy for Frisk since combat is all new to her. She tried using the lessons Toriel taught her. “Never do this on the surface who wants to kidnap you, Frisk, but this one is simple to take down with words.” She gave a mental peep talk and took the likelihood of the wrong chance._ _

__Frisk pulled out the worst pick-up line in all of history in hopes to perhaps solve the problem. A line simulating a Leisure Suit Larry individual would pull off in front of an attractive human. What she didn’t expect was the skeleton to think she’s in love with him and want to go on a date with him. That had escalated quicker than what she had imagined. The scenery would have been Papyrus got grossed out by a bit of flirtation and stopped the fight altogether. He would’ve recalculated what just happened at that very moment; questioning the motive of the human’s choice of words. Instead, he buys it entirely. This was not the ideal plan she had in mind, not even the soul had this scenario in tack based on how much it glowed. Frisk was still in safe hands in the end minus the voice in her head commanding her to swing the stick at him while it’s still in the tight grasp. At the moment, she should when the chance is there._ _

__Hesitation and a deep glare at the skeleton made Frisk fail at attempting physical combat. The stick had been lowered. Frisk couldn’t do it, but she wanted to. She clutches the magical stick near her as she hops over more bones. Determination reminds the little girl everything will be okay. They just need to push forward and try not to damage the poor skeleton._ _

__Red turns into a sudden blue hue. “You are blue, now! That’s my attack!” Frisk can only make decent jumps over the dangerous bones while being affected by gravity. Papyrus was busy preparing himself for the “date” just by a simple flirt. She felt no flattering at all, despite she should be since she never went on a date before. The human’s face scrunched up a bit. A date with a skeleton that seemed out of place in the human universe. Something others would feel mixed about: Controversial about the crazy topic that would spread worldwide if a lot of people including the news saw it. However, it would have a Beauty and the Beast type of story when thought about. Frisk had the urge to speak up about the whole date deal, but she didn’t want to hurt his feelings due to how fragile his emotions are. And the timing was completely wrong. Besides, he might not listen._ _

__A small dog, who’s part of the Snowdin dog pack, and able to talk by hearing nibble noises and roaring out a panic girlish scream saved the human girl from whatever special attack would be by taking the bone from the skeleton. However, it did not intervene to rescue the girl. He mostly wanted to steal the bone for its own._ _

__The final wave charged in. The blue soul is ready. Structured bones spelled out some words With much willpower pulled against the magic gravity, the souls' wings carried Frisk over and up to the large constructed bone. Nothing touched the bottom boots except the invisible particles by the air. The body outline was the loyal shade while the wings remained the greater coucal color. A windy comb brush against the red ribbon letting the low ponytail break loose and the locks fly free in the air. Like an angel sowing in the sky, filled to the grim of full freedom, no one can reach nor control them. Frisk had a sudden panic face from how high she was off the ground. Even questioning what is happening to her. The wings glided Frisk over the large bone. She softly landed safely on the soft surface. Lost in the sea of the empty void underwater, the words cannot find the exit. The red river made a dash all over the veins. It rushed out any fitful oxygen the heart had at a fast pace. The soul returned back to its normal color state._ _

__Tiresome invisible puff the tall skeleton let out. The boss fight had been completed._ _

__“Huff….Well….It’s clear...you...can’t...huff….defeat me.” The bones he summoned vanished away. He noticed her shaking from the strange experience that had happened. The glow died later on. Fingertips shake in an uncontrollable manner. The two opposites accept each other’s mercy._ _

__A second sink in the like-minded pondering the proper answer. Calculate the whole work deal in the best possible way. Papyrus didn’t mean any harm, he was determined to get the dream job, for his people in general; Something Frisk would accomplish if she set her heart to it. Something about Papyrus really speaks over the others. A little memory recalled the news report found online in Ireland on what the kind had done. Human life at a young age has been taken away along with an encounter of a monster; It was the talk of the show for the entire school day. Discussions, hotlines, billboards, and a video on anti-bullying stuck everywhere for all to see and hear. Humans hurt each other every day. Little by little, the world trembles. Why make a difference? There’s already enough pain in the world. She offered friendship instead of a mockery language she had planned on attacking with, which the soul would not like._ _

__Hitting the friendzone already. In just one day and haven’t gone on a date yet?_ _

__Very smooth, Frisk._ _

__Papyrus, of course, accepted the friendship. His accomplishment in taking the human in had backfired on his own behalf. After the fight, a cruel creature strained away out of spite not being the kind manchild under a pile of armor shared important information about reaching the King of all monsters. However, what lies ahead is a King of Cruelty and she must be careful. “He has hurt my feelings one time when I made spaghetti for the party.” Papyrus pinch back the salty tears. Frisk can’t help but sadden the face by the look he was giving despite only the brow bones are low. The good side of the small story, Sans stood up against the bullies. Played the important role when no one could. At least someone had a heroic cape on their shoulders. Or else the victim would indeed be hurt in return. Frisk smiled at the good deed her unusual, new friend shared._ _

__Papyrus worded every sentence he said to the king. “....He even said a bad word. I...don’t know what it is, exactly.” It confirms how wonderful of a big brother Sans is. Still leaves some bitter questions: Why would a king be so cruel to a kind, sweet person in the first place? Should all royal figures respect the people, like the presidents? In this world, that doesn’t exist, just what the evil yellow flower had said: “It’s kill or be killed!” Reverberating the threat, the memory wishes it burned to the core; Become a forgettable sentence lashed out at them, it sent a discomfort motion in Frisk’s stomach. Earth shines face the sad abyss._ _

__Frisk put the hand on the puffy sleeve. Papyrus had put back on a positive attitude and to come meet him later for the date. Scaffold away back in the shelter home where his sibling will be._ _

__Frisk took a moment to give another moment of time to think what she should do next. Cross the path leading to the dark area full of lights, or go on a date with the skeleton who almost kidnapped her but have made peace in the end._ _

__Finally, the choice has been made._ _

__She needed a break from what had been happening._ _

__A date with a skeleton it shall be._ _


	6. Chapter 4~A Snowy Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little date with a cheerful skeleton can't hurt anyone, right? Well, not until an uninvited guest shows up and tries to ruin it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies that this took a very long time to publish. At the moment, I'm working on home remodeling: Flooring, painting, carpet tearing, you name it. It's not easy nor a fun job as television puts it. XD But, hopefully, this was worth the wait. I hope you guys enjoy it! I worked very hard on this chapter!

Encountering some of the strangest and quite rude ones (Jerry), left Frisk feeling she entered in one of the pages of the book in a boring class without notice. Lost in a sea of little positive fantasy lands during a teacher discussing monotonous information is something Frisk does on occasions; She would dream on until someone snaps her out of it. A human walking alongside a living skeleton seemed like a dream a normal figure would have on those nights after watching a movie.  
At this point, it minus well be a dream having during the lecture, yet the environment was touchable and real to even be one, not even a lucid dream. If all of that was the case, Frisk would have awakened by now after the falling sequence. But it all tied to her sneaking out and running away from home, ditched a day of education entirely just for this story. So far, she hasn’t died yet….as from what the information planted on the ruin walls say on the boards, others had met a terrible fate striving to discover the truth on their end. 

Perhaps Frisk was not the first to discover the mountain full of new life. Someone else did but no one shared the news in a long while. She would be the first if she attempted to stop the “slack off” behavior some adults would say and speak up when the time calls for it. Frisk does tend to get nervous about saying her mind out due to how the situation would escalate and turn to a stentorian argument. 

Papyrus led Frisk inside the colorful safe zone. He held the door open for the girl. All the furniture inside had enough open space. The chosen colors had a pop to it against the light chocolate wallpaper. The television in front of the lime green sofa was off. Papyrus wanted to save on the electricity while they were on duty. It was a little off the inside and had no Christmas decorations but the outdoors of the house have. It seemed off-putting for Frisk. Then again, she can’t judge a place. It is rude to even do. Papyrus did say this was a special place he liked to spend a lot of time at and thought it is the perfect spot for the date.  
The house alone was a perfect home for the two of them. 

“Welcome to my scenic house! Enjoy and take your time!” The younger skeleton shared the greet, the same energy beam remained on the skelly face; He closed the chestnut entrance behind him. He stood in the middle of the room while Frisk took the time to snoop around the new environment with granted permission. 

Frisk enters the well-designed kitchen fit for a small playhouse. The usual appliances all had a normal tone, except the sink took the high ground. The good explanation provided for the large sink was to stack more bones in it and was handcrafted by a strong member of the royal kingdom, who wanted to use the dark power under his own will by the craft he had made, but instead had helped Papyrus make the easy storage place a good use. He won’t lie when the comment of “The perfect storage sink” held up the good light in a good way. It took the royal crown for the tallest furniture in the household for sure. 

Ruffle slobber noises leave a confused expression on the face. Wondered what the mysterious ruckus in the cabinet might be, Frisk opened the cabinet door. The wooden barrier revealed the white dog earlier in the fight, numbing on a bone, and making “Num Num Num!” resonate out the mouth. Creating a little breeze was a waggy tail covered in its fluffy coat. Papyrus' intense shout made the black circles grow big. 

“CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!!” The small fluffy dog got on its hind feet. “You’ll never get me!” Frisk froze in place by the voice that came out of the dog. She had wide eyes in return. With the bone still in the chompers, the small pup quickly charges out of the cabinet and to the front door. He scratched on the door trying to open it. She can tell how the dog is panicking by how aggressive he was. Based on the sentence he could also bark out, “Ahh, crap! C’mon, COME ON! LET ME OUT!” The dog in a fearful state for his life tried to get the door open with how much force he put on it. Nothing reacted in favor. He was locked in- trapped in a tight situation he had got himself in. It’s all over for him unless he plays the strategy he has under his tail. Claw marks stain the polished door. Frisk reached and swept the little thief off the floor. The clean sharp fangs let the skeleton piece now rest on the carpet. Earth’s surface stares at Mother, who was displeased at the actions Son had taken in his matter while Frisk holds him near the chest.

Soft beat motions helped make the dog feel relaxed. This gesture was new and strange; it was indeed soothing for his liking. He almost released himself from the soul’s warm grasp. Round eyes slowly closed. “....This….is nice.” The dog muttered, marginally smiling. Unsettled at a dog able to answer human communication, she hesitates in making a movie scene. The moment would be out of place for that. Besides, no one shall be terrified over nothing. 

“Human, you caught the canine! I’m impressed!” Papyrus called Sans to see what the girl had accomplished. Several calls got the lazy runt out of the room. The skeleton in the blue hood caught the weird scene before it would be too late. Witnessing the small creature in humans’ arms had a whole new light. However, the little red glow on the necklace gave him an unsettling notion. Linked with the blood on the girl had washed off earlier hinted something involved with the necklace she’s wearing. And the stick on her back, he can tell the female of mankind is up to no good. Involved with a past enemy long ago that made Sans have the moon glow. 

He’ll have to confront her later.

The cheeky smile gave an approval compliment and went back into the small cave. Small full moons stared at the girl in bitter silence. All the sudden tension away from the only possible witnesses in the house. Hard whitish tissue made in monster dust is placed in the hoodie pockets. Among it, all had a mysterious familiar story behind it. The story he hid away from for far too long. The skeleton left them alone, shut the naked door behind him, the chubby skeleton went back to whatever he was doing in his personal safe space. Mostly sleeping according to Papyrus. While slumbering in the room with the medical fire under the door, the extraordinary friends continue the date. 

The new winter furry friend asleep in the human’s arms. All comfy and relaxed. 

The wooden door coated in the scarf’s color swung open. Frisk enters in Papyrus’ kid-friendly bedroom; the room had a clean tone made by an organized person; It also has a childish-like feel since Papyrus happens to be a bit of a manchild despite having an ambitious dream is something so sincere. After all, everyone can dream. Big or small. “Just put that heart into it and you can accomplish anything,” teachers say. The furniture and colors call out a “Cool Dude” theme upon entrance. Rather pleasing to look at in terms of a well-furnished rabbit hole. Better then Finn’s bedroom, which was almost cluttered and disorganized in many places around, along with a stack of dirty dishes he brought with him after eating the meal while he game. Almost seems as if he didn’t care about the proper appearance one bit, but he has the brains.

It’s home all right. Had a cozy feel like the cabin homes on the holiday vacation at the Smoky Mountains. Except, more cheerful and less high-quality views. It’s a perfect home for the surface level. From the home furniture to the neat decorations on the wall, they all fit for what Crystal Shine Square would sell in the local stores during December time. The only difference is: Spaghetti was the only treatment given out. Not that she is complaining or anything.  
Papyrus frisson at being the best host for the guest when he saw the human come up to her. Hopefully, he will provide the best date he possibly can. Frisk is ready to begin the strange romantic story she will tell her classmates about once she returns home. The house is in good check by the little guest. The puppy remained asleep and in good hands. They can start the date. 

Before starting, however, he gets a call from an unknown person on the other line, telling him to meet them at the water-themed location after the weather passes by. Papyrus forthwith agreed on the matter, told them the event he’s having, letting the caller go by the name Undyne be informed on what's up on the matter and the name Frisk is unfamiliar with but wants questions on, and hung up the call. He puts the cell phone back in his pocket. 

Now, they can begin. 

**DATING START**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bottom lips are crunched down by the white planks in a nervous manner. The lonely mindset stayed in the house contained what it thinks it's to be books filled with pages of the same scenario: Frisk will mess up the date. What it wants to avoid the entire time. But the fingers fiddled in a slightly uncontrolled manner. 

Just stay cool, Frisk. It’s all right. 

It’s just a date. An event you wanted the whole time. 

Nothing to be anxious about. 

Those were the exact inner dialogue she had with the self-conscious plastered inside the small shell. Still hold the fear the humanoid gave her, which Frisk slightly pushed away. It was a bit disgusting for a young brave child to discern this emotion in the slightest amount. Bullies recommend being tough then be a meal in a monster's food. Although Frisk had already been through much since the fall, an undead date created by Death would be nicer, a reward for surviving this long. But the date was not what she had dreamed of having. The romantic fictional television movies show no themes involving necrophilia in any way. Sicking and dark on its own. Why did it have to be her? 

Why? Oh, why? 

At the same time, nothing had happened. Papyrus had been sweet throughout the visit. Still is a bit difficult to unwind the result humankind will offer as a full consequence. Her parents might kick her out of the house in disgust, the school will expel her, she will lose her friends, the church she attends will shun her for the deadliest sin ever committed in the history of existence, etc. A terror nightmare Frisk wishes would never come true. 

Little motions on the fingers ruffling the soft fluff. Try to signify the puppy remained close. He gave so little to no reaction at the soft groom gestures he might enjoy. Minus the sound of soft snores coming out the mouth. He had passed out in the human’s arms, resting his head on the reposeful shoulder. Determination continued bringing the warm shine to show its petting the creature: Remembered Amato’s pet. That’s what he had noticed. 

Papyrus had everything planned in case he went to this type of event. Obvious excuses some say, just to waste time on nothing. Well, that statement didn’t age well. The book he got from Snowdin’s library, the ‘Cool Dude’ outfit he designed, and a fabulous dish under his cap. So far, things were going well for them. 

Papyrus lowered the soft lids. Some negative news must be announced. “Human, I-I have to say something…” Guilt plants all over the skull while Frisk waits for a response she has been hoping for. The date got interrupted by a sudden bright light entering the room. Frisk shields herself by the sudden beam. 

Out of the shiny beam came the enemy. The haunting laughter awoke the lost puppy. He made him scream and curled up in a big fight. “Ah! N-NO! Not that juggernaut! You, protect me! Please!” Frisk clasped on the real talking puppy tight while he shook. She made sure he got enough deserved love. The duke had appeared again. He wanted what he had come for. 

“Hey, you’re not allowed in this house!” Papyrus pulled Frisk behind him and away from the intruder, who looked angry at the fact his prize had been stolen. 

Winter brows have a drastic level right near the eyelids. “You have something that belongs to me!” He looked at the minor in blue. “That little worm you couldn’t capture was mine first! Now you’re dating that strange thing?” He can’t help but have a rude gauge come out. The same reaction every human will have - Not only that, but Rouxls also went as far as questioning what was the manchild’s problem. The chemicals in the sentences were so toxic he made Frisk’s new friend lose its defense. Papyrus almost teared up at the toxic sentences his enemy gave out. Another ‘Worm’ he says. Fists tighten, the fire heated. The soul told her what she must do. Even she knew what must be done. 

Frisk stepped in. Anger scream put up a shield of defense around the two, she told him to quit calling her the nasty name. The stick wants monster dust, it craved it so much which is why parts of the wood are glowing at the target. She has the opportunity while she has it up as a protector in case he attacks. However, outright murder won’t do any good, but Dad said harm as the last resort of someone who tries to kill you. Frisk had the monster dog stay behind the structure boots. Both hands were needed to hang on the weapon. Linked together on the magical customized weapon the moderate fingers shake. One hand won’t do the job. It would be if she had the necessary muscle strength needed for the possible task. Skinny arms are what’s under the sleeves.  
The adolescent gave a quick warning to leave the Skeleton’s residence before things will get rough.

She got a reaction she somewhat didn’t expect to get, the threat cackled.

So much so an eye teared up at the huge dumbness level.  
That was probably the best show he has ever received in his life. Frisk frowned upon embarrassment. He finished whatever he needed to release before he let the hair show the true emotion. 

“No,” He crossed his arms. Tense had already built up in the room. A split second later summoned a magical weapon out the white gloves. A smirk popped up. “Instead, I’ll kill you here.” And he will bring the remains of the special piece to the royal one after the corpse rots in the shattered dirt. The lucky sweet scent he can smell float in the air. Sweeter than the gross, overcooked spaghetti in the kitchen. This time, the duke will win. Papyrus begged for no violence to happen in the house. Nor does he want to harm on Frisk - Pleading too late on the sidelines. Frisk’s soul had already been prepared as she swiped the stick bow out. Kaard sent out some easy, solvable puzzles. Ones that make Papyrus the intelligent master. Frisk wipe them clean. She was next to have the snarky attitude smirk. “Who’s laughing now, huh?” She gestured the arms out at the sides. 

“I have something up my sleeves,” He mocked. “Prepare your demise, thou WORM!”

He sent out his furry creature in the house. The greater dog appeared except it had a golden crown on his head. Frisk froze in place, familiar at the friendly face approaching them. The tiny dog shivered at the crown on the head and what it did to his fellow dog family. He crawled into a little ball. “Oh my God….” The Greater Dog had an uncomfortable expression. However, he couldn’t whimper nor call out. He was under Kaard’s control. The crown glow a shady dark purple hue. She called for the dog; He mocked the treasure for naming the loyal creature. 

Frisk panicked, she was on the verge of tearing up for not being able to rescue her new friend. “What do I do? What do I do?!” She was scared out of the mind. Try very hard to think of a plan before the attack. Then, a blessing came. Words from a possible angel send Frisk an important message. 

*You must get the crown off Eskimo’s head. Use the bow you have created but do not hit him if you value his life.

The lightbulb struck bright. Frisk got the opportunity to flee the battle. Duke ordered the first attack; He sent the beast a massive spears amount at the enemies. A heavy scream called Papyrus’ aid. Blue bones reflect the mighty spear although it failed to hold all of them. Some escape the bones shield, aggressively stab the carpet floor like bullets on a Haldeman. All had its mark on the board. The sock near the television Sans was supposed to pick up based on the yellow sticky note even got impalement. Now it had a gigantic hole in the middle - And a destroyed shelter. 

Sudden steps move out of the danger zone. Quickly moved out from the line of fire. An angry storm flooded the room, all creating a wave of destruction. Expensive equipment was being broken all around. Shallow breaths lingered how a normal scared teenager feels against a ruffian on the streets; Especially in a duel battle where no one is safe. Frisk had to think of something. Black orbs had taken a peek at the chaos. Confused and slightly scared at the battle against the jester, the human and a skeleton, the dog had one option left: Get Sans out of that room. He knew that the chubby skeleton liked staying up in his safe space. Hopefully, he’s still there. Besides, he should’ve been out by now upon hearing the ruckus. He must admit that the human girl was strong. Quite strong and brave for someone small and shaking out of fear. In the possibility of fearing death. Dropping the jaw at the energy she put against the strings holding against the dominant movement leaves him speechless. 

Over the once-still silence, the sound barrier introduced a loud cry. Critically hit by the spear attack, he left a nasty mark and blood on the residence home. Red lush on the right arm poured right in the arms jointly. Shocked became a worry expression. Frisk fell on the knees and whimpered. The pain was like any other for her; it was so extreme that she needed to vomit, but all she can do is cry a river. Frisk can only hold back the flow. 

“Oh, this is bad!” The canine safe tried bringing back the courage it had lost. Now was not the time he was a coward. He must stand up for his clan; He must prove to them he is willing to take on being a guard. There was no point in backing out what had started. He attempts to create a distraction by smack-talking at the duke until he gets scared away. However, that will be unlikely. Papyrus had an immediate reaction at the injured human, panicking at what he should do in assisting the wound. There was heavy aggressive laughter clogging the air. Kaard had accomplished the best puzzle he ever made. The human soul will be his for good.

Frisk was on the verge of death as she lay on the puddle. The vision struggled in finding a clear view. But, while it did so, a hand from a figure in long drapes under the yellow starlight reached out for her soul. Elegant tone by a woman says she will help restore her to the savepoint, knowing the body is giving up. The soul refused as it still had much energy left, and it was assisting Frisk in the healing process. “Not yet,” Determination says. 

Papyrus had an immediate panic. Some of that innocence in the skull is long gone, but still intact when he thought they have killed the girl. He wailed out the species name. No response muffled out. That was his new best friend he had made, and they were on a date. Papyrus can’t bear seeing Frisk die. Not after he basically friend-zoned her. There was something in his eyes that required an escape. It’s the most proper reaction among a dead individual who you had a close connection to. Learned from the books themselves. Papyrus wept a little, he trembled at what he must do to save the girl. She doesn’t deserve this one bit. Even as a human, she has emotions just like the others. 

The dog screamed but in a loud, worried howl. Terrified at what he witnessed leaving the safe space have left a scar somewhere, but not a serious one that would put a man down. This Darker had caused enough trouble here. He learned from what the human had taught him based on visualization. Showing the weak emotion was a sign of weakness to the enemy. He switched it to an angry growl. Blazes of fury blow out the snot. Daggers prepare the upcoming attack he won’t miss. Everything he once had felt became a passed obstacle. Lips lifted and represent a danger on the target. The Snowdin puppy let out a small dense low guttural sound. The teeth are ready for a first big bite on the attacker. “NOW YOU’RE GONNA GET IT!” Cried out and charged at Rouxl’s leg like there’s no tomorrow behind him. White sharp fang sank on the fancy blueberry fabric; Possibly got a few tears on the pant leg. Rouxls wailed for the fowl pup to get off of his leg. He wiggled his leg heavy and made the puppy lose grip. Thump noise caught Frisk in a worrying state. What she saw made her very upset at the duke. The poor creature rolled across the floor and landed on its side, thinking it had been injured, but he was alright to stand again. Rouxls then trapped him in a boxed cage created by magic. The pleading cries of wanting to be free ring out Frisk’s ears; She watches Papyrus try taking action in being the hero, but the real talking dog stated he must save the human. 

Frisk’s vision was going blurry while two colors zoom closer at her distance. 

“H-Hang on, H-Human! I’ll….” The Greater Dog slapped Papyrus out of the way. Landed on the face beside the pet rock that fell off the table upon knocking it over. A little slash is seen on the neck part covered in red protection sting hard. He can’t do this on his own. Papyrus called for his older brother….

But nobody came. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Darker guffaw more at the failed attempt at the rival sending the lazy bones. What an innocent little manchild this skeleton man he is witnessing in his very own eyes is. One of the reasons why he’s hated on the internet. The -2 displayed on the online friend's list says a lot. The good thing is he is the popular one on the web. At least, that’s what he thinks every day to himself. He flipped his “gorgeous” straight white locks primed in the best shampoo in the Underground. “The fight has been completed, he won’t come to save you.” Finally, the human soul will be in his possession alone. 

“Now,” Rouxls smirks, “STAB THE GIRL WHILE SHE’S STILL DOWN! WE MUST HAVE THAT SOUL!!” Eskimo grabbed another spear from the magic stack. Frisk closed Earth very tight. The time had come, no medical hospital would save her. She’ll either die of blood loss or impalement. This was the fate Frisk was not ready for, let alone ready to be murdered on the spot. Big dreams and much exploration were already shattered glass. Frisk mentally reaches for the angel light. Maybe the answer questioned for years awaits on the other side if that unpleasant emotion by the threat would leave her alone. Let go of the arms and walk away without any trouble, but she wants to live.  
The surface world doesn’t need a proper goodbye; She’s already disappeared since she had fallen. There’s no luck in finding what’s left of Humanity’s daughter.

Saving grace gave her another chance - She had dodged death again when the red wing shield Frisk from the last stab attack. A fluffy face grew disoriented without another command being told - The little head tilt gave it all away. Nothing still remains in the puppy dog eyes. Eskimo still wanted The Human dead regardless. Kaard got furious and watched the human recover back up to her feet. The scar where the torn fabric on the sleeve had suddenly disappeared. 

“Heh….looks like I jinked the bullet again.” Frisk puffed up on the manner of stepping up to herself and put on a brave face. There were still the tears jerking the dirt that had lost her innocence. She stands like she had brushed it off as if it was nothing. The crimson red illuminating the room did all the work with getting the angel ready for battle. Gentle, shaky thumb wipe the blood off the bottom lip. The Duke now is furious at this point. His hand became a fist and he cursed under his breath. How is this girl still alive? How can she even survive past the traps for all that matter? He must know how humans work by now; Roulxs had done some studying in the local library in his downtime with educational books that provide helpful information. Humans are strong on the inside but are tough on the outside if they are trained. They are also intelligent creatures based on the experiments they’ve created in the past decades. From phones to the internet, things they have today - and the barrier the monsters are sealed in from - Humans made that and are responsible for tucking them in here at the very start. There isn’t anything he can’t be missing from the book “Humanity” and other stories had taught him. Not one bit. Roulx smirked and let out a burst of malignant laughter. How pathetic can he be fooled by this girl? “I know your kind, Little Worm!” He rubbed it in. 

“I know how you humans like your canines.” One hand on the armor plate. The manipulation tool he has in his possession he can use against her. Trained them millions ago, becoming one of the wolves pack. You think you are very clever?” Another cackle off a mindset of brilliance. “Nonsense!” Papyrus The Fowl creature in metal Frisk had a panicked look on her at what she must do. 

*Shoot the crown off its head. Use the bow you have crafted but do not hit Eskimo if you value his life. 

Quick swipe grabs a handful of the dog-faced spears paste on the palm washed back at the shop. The happy-go-lucky expression remained the same. It was rather quite disturbing, to say the least. That cute little smile on the shape would be more pleasant if this was not a battle scene against the line between - The ‘Life’ side is where she plans on staying regardless of the whole deal. She just needs to fight for it. Determination is the key and that’s what she’s filled with. 

Frisk held the only source of a handle in the solid grip, the tied strong spider web intact on the ends playing as the string notch. The left hand took hold of the dirt-coated white wrappings that functioned as the grip for a more comfortable grab. Surprised nothing happened to the rotten fabric she had stolen back at Ruins home. Frisk must admit, monster clothing does hold up very well to some degree; Must be also made for special needs, too; the plant has some special effect on the strength. Main long fingers on the other hand held a tight grasp on the triangle. The thumb rests calmly on the chin bone like so - Clinged on tight and ready. One eye closed and the other lock on the golden crown. “Archery training, don’t fail me now.” 

Nostrils on the nose inhale the intense air. Eskimo prepared the next attack as his own arrow locks on the target. Ready aim fire! The string pushes against the tip, sending it flying in a circular 360 motion. Eskimo had been placed on a halt. He was caught off guard by the presumed new toy he must catch. He stood where she wanted him to be. Mouth full of sharp teeth opened wide. 

But it passed by. 

The spear blasted the crown off the head. Right on the battlefield, it landed, a cut mark stained the gold. Provide the perfect recipe for a panicked Kaard. Souls windows return back to the normal color state. Eskimo’s mindset blurred out after snapping out of unconsciousness. He felt confused and scared altogether. The owner was the last thing he saw upon clear vision. The concerned “bow wow” out the dog’s mouth almost structured out the name. 

Eskimo licked the new pal he’d accidentally injured. He was so sorry for what he had done. He did not mean no harm to his new friend from the start of it. The cuts were from his own doing. The dog used the saliva latch on the tongue to clean up any dirt she might have caught along with the bleeding cuts she got. He did all he could to get her back in shape and return the lost trust. Some prickle tears escape the coco docks. He wanted more pets from her; He could say Frisk is his trustworthy owner. Better yet, one of the pack from what she had shown.  
Sniffed, barked, whimpered, and ruffled, all the affection he gave as a way of apologizing to the girl; went as far as carrying her in his metal arms like a little baby. Pets on the clear head extend forgiveness. 

The soul couldn’t do much in terms of helping out with the wounds on the skin. Greater Dog pulled out a treat from the armor pockets; He had a special salad on him for a later munch. Medium-sized dog bowl placed on the red floor by her - A sacrifice he will commit after what she’d done for him; A way of saying “Thank you for saving me.” in the canine's language. Frisk petted the head in an offering of acceptance manner. The puppy came out of hiding upon discovering the tragedy had ended and replaced it with a heartwarming moment. Excited at what he had seen, “That was so awesome! I mean, you fired that spear off a stick! Incredible! You must be a savior!” The dog bounced in place, joyfully knowing that the stories he was told on how evil humans on the upper floor are, shadowed in hatred, all are a complete lie. Such a positive comment both made her blush and smile. 

Major growls leave the teeth. More inculcated puzzles won’t be enough against this strange worm. 

Before life is taken, fluffy slippers engage in the combat. In view was the signature blue jacket swaying by the made wind, there was a blue hue engulfing the hand hold the duke in place. Frisk witnessed the power lift him off the surface. It was more intense than what Toriel had offered. Plus, seeing an angry Sans made others shake in their boots, counting Frisk on the side plate. Who feared the chubby skeleton that seemed like a cheerful type of person on an everyday street on a drive-by is the little nameless puppy. Sans’ eyes were empty and cold. He was done with this monster. “Listen here, Duke,” he speaks. “Just because you are a loyal duke in the Darker kingdom doesn’t mean you can go out your way and cause trouble. All of us are getting tired of your nonsense.” He closed his hand. “So, you also better quit vandalizing the puzzles and leave my brother alone.” The final warning he gave in terms of the law. Though it will not work any time soon. Regardless, he states that he makes “his own rules.” in the matter, so nothing he says won’t be used against him - Unless proper action is taken. Hopefully, the Darker knights do something then just have some sort of rivalry going on against one another. That will be a long time. 

One more annoying growl sent the diamond-shaped on a shutdown mode. He gave up the fight he pretty much had already lost, knowing very well what this man can do. Dead on the spot if he has not played it safe. Still, a question remains: Why is Sans protecting the little girl, a human in that matter? Roulxs had been let go and stood in place. No noise broke every silent word hovering the air right out of the blue. All had become still in a slight moment spinning the victims in the room. He gets an uncomfortable shiver down the spine every time he looks at the darkness. Anyone try finding the word out on the quick silent. Good thing, a loud thug by the door broke that tension, Antares burst in the Skeleton Bros’ household, perturbed and had an upturned, distressed look on her face. 

She trespassed to check the household. She eyed the dog, the normal human in the dog's paws, and the humanoid duke standing in front viewpoint. The argument was at its highest peak amongst the two shopkeepers. It was expected after what he had done to try to get the last soul. “This is not how you do it here! Also, I like to note that this little girl helped me with my shop earlier. You hurting her will cause you to have a talk with me, Mister!” She made that very clear on her end. Sans put his sense in the protection part - One threat about the guards being involved quickly made him shut down. The fight finally had ended. 

There was that silence again; After that came the scruff. 

“Worms…!!” He said. And then he was gone. The light portal sent him away.

Everyone can have a deserved peaceful moment in the room after the fight. Antares singled the question if all are not injured. All are in good condition as they say. A good amount of relief washed over the fur. For the moment she was too late to try saving an individual from the damage he’d committed. But the house requires rescue; she offered to help with furniture purchase and arrangement, since knowing Sans won’t pay for his needs. Tabs at Grillbys are already extremely high to this day, state the manager himself with the same name she takes part-time at for extra money. “Why does that skeleton have two shops again?” She always has that question in her head. The bright side made the town whole sunlight when it had been in sadness. Sans and Papyrus are indeed good people; The good reasons why the children like visiting them every once in a while, whenever they have the time after a long day of work. They enjoy playing the silly games with the cheerful one since the small one is “napping” in the house: It’s called sleeping as she puts it. He finds it nonsense. Sometimes, Antares had some concerning thoughts for Sans. The way he looks and how much he sleeps gives off another memory she had experienced long ago. However, there’s nothing she can do about it. Nothing she can help despite how much she’d tried cheering him up. Sans keeps his emotions to himself. 

They accept the offer on the help before she must take leave out the door. Dinner is being served back home as they speak. The stove is cooking up a leftover dish of handmade veggie bake and cannot have it be burned in crisps. It was the only sort of a home meal provided in the house they will eat for tonight until she can go grocery shopping. The other option for a night meal is the restaurant next door. So, Antares can’t have a deep conversation right now. Perhaps tomorrow. Before leaving the red door, a little gift the small bunnies have made for “Santa Claus” is held in a holiday bag. “My children have made some sweets for Santa Claus as a thank you gift.” The innocent warrior had full-blown eagerness all over the face by the mention of the famous fictional character. “You’ve met Santa Claus?!” The eyes sparkle bright. Like the twinkle star in the clear night sky. What he didn’t know until she handed it to Frisk. “Here you go, Darling. Fresh Gingerbread Bunny cookies my kids made just for you.” Discomfiture flushes all over the pale skin. The green holiday bag rested in the palms having a bloom on the lips. The cookies look so cute not to even devour, but the sweet tooth wants them. This gift was unexpected on Frisk’s end. No one on school grounds offers her a gift like this before. 

Papyrus grew disoriented that Frisk is Santa Claus. The photo on a storybook pictured a chubby human in red and a white beard. Frisk didn’t fit that description. Not even one bit. She was completely the opposite of what the “Jolly Good Man” looked like.  
Paps immediately mentioned it. Frisk cleared the misconception up, “Well, Santa Claus is in all of us,” Frisk had the bloom on the little cut. “It’s all about the heart. Caring for one another. Sharing the cheer no matter what they are. Everyone has a Santa Claus in them - In their heart that is.” The written phone number on a piece of paper had been handed in the sewed red mittens. “She’s supposed to come to visit the town today. A storm will be coming. Due keep safe fellas.” She said before taking leave out the door. Everything at this very point remained back to normal. Back to where it all began in this case. 

Almost like it had never happened from the start. 

Strange to say the least. Except the soft howls outside caught all the attention. 

Frisk let out a deep exhaustion yawn. “Human, there is an INN you can make rest in for the night or the Great Papyrus will offer the new friend his magnificent bed for the night. I can sleep on the couch.” 

“I think it would be better for the kiddo to sleep in the house. You should go see Undyne, I’ll keep an “eye socket” on her.” Magical socket created a sudden wink - Lead to a surprised Frisk at the abnormal act. Lips kept the words to itself. Sans cackled at the clever joke. Too clever at most the human must acknowledge the effort. Papyrus held back the unwanted laugh and made annoying grunts straight granny lines give. So much force pushed all the unwanted cackles out the system. It soon died away. Then, Papyrus informed him that he will meet up with her once the underground storm has passed. 

The rest had died down for the human to make a choice. “It’s up to her.” as he’d put it. Stay under the skeleton’s home or march to the INN sacrificing some cash for the stay. Based on how aggressive the wind sounds outside, a sleepover at the Skelebros house won’t kill her… No joke intended. At least, she hasn’t been killed yet; Almost murdered at best. Better safe than go out into the danger news reports will put it lightly on the surface television screens. “Safety amongst others in the community is our main requirement.” The momo that never leaves the mind. Not even faulty billboards. Minus well keep it in hers for one day. Maybe it will be helpful rather than annoying for just this once. 

She told them she will stay here until the outside has calmed down. Let alone she lacks some warmth to keep her protected from the harsh elements. The heavy jacket still hanging on the rack at home she’d left behind she could not bring because of space. Although it had its friends to accompany her while Frisk journeys the whole new world. Determination could not protect her from the storm. It seems weak after the amount of healing and damage it had done. The dogs can’t go home just yet and rather they stay inside. Eskimo cuddled near the puppy tending its little wound it might have gotten without notice. He treated him as if it was a little sibling who wept for its lost parents out in the hassle of a winter storm that didn’t escape the heavy chills and needed the extra closure from the parental figure. Replicated the moment in Torn in Half when the older sibling, cursed under the alien spell comforted the red-haired scientist who cried a million raindrops on the monochrome hoodie. She’d forgotten how much that scene made her cry, and it was happening between two faithful dogs. “Y-Yeah, thanks pal,” said the little one. “Guess we’re also staying here until the Winter Goddess completes her visit.”

Winter Goddess? That raises some curious eyebrows as to what he meant. Maybe it might be linked to that call Papyrus had. Can’t hurt to find out. 

Papyrus is all joyful at the idea of a sleepover. Overwhelmed at the sudden new thing for the human’s visit. There’s so much planned for the tiny new event he already got prepared; Frisk can hear his favorite bedtime story, they can watch the greatest superhero movie by the roasted fireplace with a warm cup of hot chocolate in the amazing mugs he has in the shelves, they can play some video games on the console connected on the television called the “Video Game Connector” when it’s a Playstation 4 from a wide selection, and other great things she hasn’t known about their lives yet. And she can share her interests as well. Even about herself in the process. It seems fair enough and leaves an open gap to pop in the question to them about who this “Winter Goddess” is. 

Another thing, It makes up for the interrupted date, though and it’s more on the friendly side as Paps puts it. It’s not like they have plans to be in a romantic relationship with each other. How old is Papyrus exactly? How old are the monsters? This is a question left unanswered and forever will be. Stars on each eye sparkle the nothingness in the oval-shaped lids. He had all the eager emotions he must share. Fragile fists curled the bony cheeks upright. The combination presents a happy cartoon-like skeleton: Cheerful, delighted, and full of color. 

“I’ll go get the Great Cozy Comforters from the closets!” He announced - Sans was on duty with getting grubs. Opposite shoes go up the stairway as the dogs make themselves at home permission by Sans. They need some sort of shelter after what the puppy tried doing. Already his actions have been forgiven. 

Papyrus has returned from the bedroom with a pillow and a bone-pattern blanket in his hands. The same ones on the car bed. He did not just…. “Human, I got the Great Cozy Comforters! All for your wondrous warrior sleep! They are on my race car bed! ” ….He did. He sacrificed the comforter for the human’s needs. She had no idea how she felt about that. Generous of him, but leaves an open question if he will have a good night's sleep. Can the bones of the undead even shiver? Why is that a question to begin with? The wonders of this man. It's so hard to hate him. He’s so sweet and precious. Like a cinnamon roll on a heated oven cookie sheet, ready to be eaten on a Sunday morning. The cozy sheets are laid on the proper spot on the sofa. The race car themed blanket is spread in the neat format and has the pillow fluffed to a soft cloud. All transform a newly semi-wonderful bed as he had put it. Though, he prefers his own bed for sleep purposes unlike his brother, who “sleeps” on the comfy seat almost every day. 

He offered one last time if she wanted the bed - She said no for the final time. Frisk rather have Papyrus sleep in his own bed then rest anywhere else. An apology leaves fingernails scratching on the brown head if he had hurt her heart in the dumping and rather they be friends. Sadness had already splashed on as they spoke. He didn’t mean to hurt her in any way, shape, or form. Facts on his true feelings he wanted to state. Frisk hurried in clearing things up. Telling him now that she’s all cool about the change. It's difficult to speak in a clear voice when she stumbles on some of the words pouring out of her lips. Great. 

Smiling awkwardly, she holds back any unwanted nervous laughter by curling in the lips under the mouth. Winter face heated up in a deep flame shade. Nerves yanked out of the system in the instant. Swallowing the unnecessary pride. She finally had to calm down before he asked any questions on the little dumb problem she was having. The awkward simper put on the best glitter dress it has in the fancy personal closet stores inside for Papyrus’ curious look. Fingers curled underneath the soft sleeves in return, if the fluffy hairstyle wasn’t even enough for the checklist of “The Top Geek” according to society standards. She just needs the thick-frame glasses, braces she’ll get soon after returning home, don’t forget the nerd outfits, pigtails included, and there we go. The perfect geek girl in high school. Nobody perhaps wants to even go on a romantic dinner retreat after this whole thing. Still, why did the story say the humans banished them underground? Why do they hate the monsters so much? What did they do to them? They seem so nice to never cause an uproar on humanity. Whatever they did must be a mistake in her option. Or someone framed them and took this sight as punishment for the wrongdoing after the battle. It seemed unfair entirely.  
The humans have a dark side in them they use against each other. How massive battles break in every time. A nice plate full of power all mankind hunger for; Along with a drink of a nice chalice cup of rich bloodbath and a side dish of gore. Delicious and bittersweet. Very dark and an intense aspect. The daughter almost had become that. Perturbed letting the imagination run wild at the disturbing mental picture. 

Papyrus gave a quick question on how old she is; Frisk said, “I’m 16-years-old. A minor.” Underage she is while giving him a nudge on the romance policy rule above Earth. Never should a grown citizen date a minor under any circumstance. Or else it's prison time behind the steel bars. It was a good call he had held back the flirt he was going to make back at her during the fight. Still, he wasn't sure if she’d appreciated that at the time, let alone accept one as allies. Frisk had taken off the boots from her feet. She felt there was no need for a quick change into the PJs for slumber as she will be leaving tomorrow ASAP. No sleeping in tomorrow morning. She would rather be ready in one second then take loads of time getting ready for the day.  
Plus, the clothing alone will fail at protecting her from Jack Frost’s icy winter. Even under the covers no matter the effort it takes to do its simple job. The sweater is better suited for the job at hand. 

The bag is placed right next to the lampstand where the once sprinkled pet rock slept well on his home after being fixed up. 

Sans finally returned with high-quality food. Wondered what took so long in the kitchen. It shouldn't have taken that long in the food storage room. Guess a monster's life is extremely different from human life. Maybe the opposite species have shared their lifestyle before war broke down. She wants to know the class hasn't even shared yet. It sounded interesting as a topic. A bowl of freshly cooked monster popcorn rests in his palms. “I got the grub!” The popcorn laid in the middle as Sans takes a seat on the hard floor right next to Papyrus, who had pulled out a collection of movies and rented a store copied video games lost in the waste by locals around the minor age. Two dark-colored wireless PS4 controllers rest on the hard console coated in a rusty protection case. Soon it had been removed by the owner holding them on his mittens. Papyrus handed her the first player controller. She refused, wanting to take the second player one so he can be the first in the game, but he insisted in a kind gesture. Hands grab the device, knowing how to boot it on. Blue light flashed on the back. 

Frisk wraps the covers over her body for the extra support for the little heart inside of the developing young shell. One request quickly got both Papyrus up and Frisk almost forgotten about because of how daylight had already drawn on by. A clock without a tick is hard to manage some harsh times in life. But enough for one more day to arrive.  
While the skeleton friend went to get the request, a heavy tug on the covers, Frisk off guard. Down below sat the same dog that stole the bone by the feet. He was getting up on the rest area to cuddle on the new savior. He’s got some words he wanted to say. 

“Hey, umm….” The tiny dog made an awkward pause. Words were scattered in the hole. The little grey paw dug on the surface. “I appreciate you standing up for that skeleton dude.” He lied beside the older relative of the family feeling secured under the armor. The empty spot on the blanket provides the perfect relaxation made by the warm crispy fireplace being made nearby. Almost places her at the moment at the old greenhouse in her hometown, located in the small countryside area. 

One if he had a name, sadly, he doesn’t. The name Flakes comes into mind when she sees the fur pattern on him, small gray spots shaped like Frosted Flakes on the body. Thought it would be a cute name for a puppy like him. He “Likes the name.” for how unique it sounded. He even said it suited him well. It got a toothy grin out of him.  
A cup of water received at request by the Great Papyrus. She thanks and keeps the clean cool liquid in the red cup as the lips grab a sip. Papyrus sets up the chosen game. 

A small spear he had pulled out the wall where she had shot stayed still while it smiled at him. Happy. He was surprised she had skilled in the archery field. The other humans who have passed by lacked some survival skills. They were normal children around the same age Frisk possessed. Not one of them sliced a powder off of the monsters. “Huh, nice shot, kiddo.” A compliment won’t hurt a fly. Let alone at how impressed he was at the kid's skill. She might have been a little wonky in some areas. A strong word of advice is she better not use the hard-earned gift for evil. “Y-Yeah, I won’t,” and very clear she meant so. Scared by the look in the little moons possessed by the full dark blanket. She can feel the blood travel on by.  
The serious look indicates that under all the sleepy, cheerful, laughing stoke, all lies a ruthless cold person underneath the bones; An individual no one should mess with, for sure.

That is a very clear warning about who not to mess with. 

The spear was handed back to the bold canine, who was now asleep. First had slumbered on the paw where he had placed it, and then vanished away. Safe in good hands for good at most. The glow reminded what Sans wanted to talk to her about, but wanted to be in a better location versus destroying the fun atmosphere going around. Plans for tomorrow’s meetup he decides for lunch after his legal break. Sans told Papyrus he will be out in the shed for a little bit. “....you guys have fun.” He was gone in a blink of an eye before the opposite friends could peep out a chance in giving him the offer, having him be the next player after the loser. The intro for the tournament game had begun playing on the screen. Sunlight formed on the lips. Time to get her game on. 

They played for a good solid hour being synced into the childhood years in the game until Frisk was ready to drift away. The device centers on the carpet upon the release. Her arm wanted to dangle off the bed. It refused and played on the heart. Before she sleeps for the night, one question came into mind, she asked about the person he’d mentioned on the phone with the caller.  
“Oh, why that’s Morra, The Ancient Ruler of Winter!” The name started to ring a bell a little inside the head. Wasn’t that name in the book she read in the school’s library at dawn hours? It was highlighted…..in dry blue. This was a bit odd considering nothing else on the page was highlighted and no books should be highlighted. The blue had a sticky substance to it upon laying a fingerprint on it. The Willow Trees have blue substance inside the wood that provides the strength it needs for its power. Is there some resemblance going on?  
“She’s a monster witch responsible for the snow we have! She must be visiting us for some special news!” What news that maybe is unclear. 

Bedtime was chugging on by each minute going on by. He has a favorite story that must be read at this practical time. Same voice after he had left the room replayed the given name up the stairs. Sans had returned back indoors from the shed. He called if he was ready for a story about a fluffy bunny in the forest field. Indeed he was. One last offer came with the same answer: “No thank you.” with the innocent smile over it. He wanted her to hear the story, but seeing the face on her, it’s quite clear she’s getting pretty tired. Quick goodnight has shared between them. Papyrus left the child alone by the fire. Dim coldness in the room swallowed Frisk in the blanket in a calm atmosphere filled in the warm setting taking her back in the cabins. 

Everything was at a perfect end. All of the noises in the room were absent and still with little to no one to disturb the deserved peace. Everything’s still at the brim. There was no drama flood wherever the shoes went, less fights present the snowy scenes, outside lacked the negativity to wash the world out dry; it’s been nothing but kindness with exception of minor problems which will hope to be resolved by proper authorities. The weeks of pain had left the door. They were not invited to the party after all. But they weren’t the ones making a tear shattered on the cheek. Something else bothered Frisk. Chara, who sat on the armrest of the sofa, had watched the hostess curl up in a burrito state. She was having some unusual emotion circle all over the face. All squished together made an unsettled emotion that singled how uncomfortable she looks. Something must have upset the mood. A thin line raised up in an inquiry manner on the demon. She asked the soul what was wrong with her. Frisk had mumbled “Not now…” out of the blue. Confused as the demon had no idea what she meant under that two-word sentence. The next unexpected thing happened, Frisk immediately got out of bed and up to the third door in the house. The bathroom in the kitchen. The bag followed along with her. 

Chara wondered what got the living human up in a flash. She was even out of the Skelebros bathroom seconds later at most. Bent over, holding her lower half while she’d easily sauntered back at the rest space. Determination had enough will power, returned to the healing process to aid the teenager again. What is wrong with her? Did the magic take hold of her without notice? If that’s the case, they would’ve already done the killing, and Chara had more plans she must try out on Frisk. Though, if things do go wrong, backup is expected. So, it honestly can’t be that. The necklace hasn’t taken full effect, yet. No dust is on the heart. What could it be? Frisk had mentioned a life cycle known as a period happening at the wrong time. She simple asked the soul what it was out of curiosity and it said: *It’s a menstrual cycle. Another word for the female system. 

Only an intelligent life form knew what that means. The demon frowned upon that new discovery humanity has full knowledge of. She's embarrassed by that. She should know about that. It’s not new for people around the teenage age. Let alone other female candidates too. At the question he’d give, Chara made the head shake. No word had peeped out in return.  
Frisk had crawled back into the messy small bed exhaling out hard. This was not what she had in mind on the trip to the mountain. But, it has to be what it has to be. More reason to be a label as a killer by accident. Can’t get worse, can it? Just hope she can have a good night's sleep.  
Slowly the earth drifts into the tropical island coated under a clear night. Determination sheltered her for the rest of the night. Like he’d sat right beside her on that tragic day when she was around 12-years-old. Shared almost the same moment when she had gone home weeping on the pillow that one night after a field trip to the baseball game; Right after a visit to the fast-food restaurant. Despite him not being there at first hand, he gave the little girl in the heart shirt from the Justice store a commiseration hug. Clutched on the Webkinz strawberry cloud leopard in the slender arms she wept on until she’d passed out. 

Determination swore he be the guardian angel for Frisk on that very day. Letting no one assault her from there on out. The good ending of it all: He’d paid the responsibility for the action. 

Colors fade into the ill-lit room for just the day. Sleep is a must at this point. She’s getting too tired to stay up. The eyes slowly close the world out of sight. The head sank into the fluffed race car pillow, finding the relaxed motion to the snow. Then Frisk dozed off into Dreamland, where Eskimo and Flakes await. 

Tomorrow comes to a new adventure to freedom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

On the Christmas-like night where the animals prepare the night’s habitat, a heavy wind brush on the awakened folks still outside. Others who are safe indoors have woken from their peaceful slumber and are peeping on the windows. Chara had emerged from slumber to hear the commotion. Brown combats stand on the ruler's own work awaiting to see the mythical being in semi-person right before her very dead eyes. Every monster in the town had waited for the moment. The ruler witch had arrived in the town. Chara thought about leaving Frisk to sleep and see it for herself, but she had woken up and was watching the show from inside.  
Silver hair wrapped in loose braids whip the winds. Cloaked in dark drapes of frozen roses and a face of a hybrid between the wolf and the deer, she greets the folks. The raven bird holding the flower in its beak sat on her right shoulder. It sat still and calm with a message to bring. A wooden stick sat in the fluffy friendly claws cloaked under the long cape. She’d appeared very beautiful but also very lost under the orbs that shared the tree’s color. This was the mythical creature upon seeing in human eyes for the first time. Frisk had to take a photo of this as evidence. 

The Ruler stands in the middle of the town. The message brings out:

“Good evening, fellow monster kind. I’ve heard about the good news. A new hope has fallen down into our sacred land since the last one. This one is believed to break the barrier and bring us the peace we had lost with the human race. This human was found in the Ruins by the queen and must not be harmed no matter what unless the darkness by the Curse has finally taken control. Her soul is the key to acceptance and forgiveness we’d required for so long. Heal up the scars left on the battlefield full of grown wheat.  
As much as we need the last human soul to break the barrier, we will not need it.” There was an uproar happening in the crowd. “This will be the only way to bring back the trust we had for all. It will not be easy but the soul she has provides what we waited for so long. The man who had shaped our lives from the very start lies within her. We must not kill her - She is the balance of Dark and Dawn.” 

***Morra, The Ancient Ruler of Winter had shared her message to the monster crowd. Loud screams upon your death wish on you as she leaves Snowdin. Not until she’d laid eyes on the window you’re looking through. You can tell she’s looking right through you and directly at your soul. She knows…. You are filled with DETERMINATION.**


	7. Chapter 5~The Grill's are In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More adventures await the young human as her morning starts off with a disturbing nightmare and a disturbance in the bathroom. Later being offered a free meal at the Underground restaurant called Grillby's by her two dog friends, in which they have a dog group dedicated to playing a game. 
> 
> After, protesters from the last night left some unexplained and quite disturbing messages in the abandoned building. Some drawings present something far than threats to the human.

**Halt, Human!**

**Hey, Quit moving while I’m talking to you!**

**I, The Great Papyrus have some things to say.**

**First: You’re a freaking weirdo!**

**Not only do you not like my puzzles, but the way you shamble upon place to place... The way the hands are always covered in dusty powder.**

**It feels like… Your life is going down a dangerous path.**

**However, I, Papyrus, see potential within you.**

**……….Hmm….I see you are approaching. Are you offering a hug of acceptance?**

**Wowie! My lessons are already working!**

**I, The Great Papyrus will come to you in open arms!**

_“AHAHAHAHA!!!!!”_

Frisk had jolted out the darkness by a heavyweight plop on the upper part. As she slowly woke up to a bright morning, she noticed she’d lied in the same spot she had rested on only the befriended dogs had decided to be the alarm clock for the day. Better than the loud default beeps she could change to the relaxing radio music on the system if the mushy mood kept her away. She could’ve changed it in the evening or after school, yet she’s more on the internet to even bother. Waking up early in the morning is sometimes stressful for young adolescents. Not much to be expected. Special thanks to the modern iPhone technology granted access to play the wanted music wherever she likes on the go. Being greeted out of slumber by two dogs was a dream come true to Frisk. Mercer would do the same task before the alarm took over. Back at home, she wished he returned home, pouncing on her again, motivating her to get ready for another day of pointless education.

However, this was more than just them taking her out of Dreamland to get ready for the day. It had to do with what happened earlier. 

A few canine paws sleep on the part they have clawed on. The diaphragm now relaxed under the organs supports the chest cavity and moves the chest in a slow up and down motion. Letting the good air in while also making a moving pillow for the laying fluff balls.

All-around dark puppy eyes draw on the high schooler; Staring straight at her true form in the fleshed cage-like aliens at their kidnapped victim resting helplessly as she’s being prepared for surgery in the cold, quiet spaceship. It was unconformable. Though, they watch to see if anything happens again: Frisk portrays an unsolved puzzle on her based on how they were reacting. She can’t figure out why they have their faces painted like that. Did something happen without Frisk’s consent that made them put on an expression? It seemed as though it must have been. The dream she had felt real at most. Wait, where’s Papyrus? Sans? Wouldn’t they hear her scream, too?

Flakes tries to find the appropriate words of response in a strange situation. Nothing came out of the tongue. Even if he had discovered the words to say at the girl, they are stuck in there for good. Complete silence but a crazy heartbeat crashes the fluffy coat below as he stares. Eskimo had his head tilt. If he had a voice, he would ask if she’s hurt.

Frisk had disquiet written all over when the gaze met them. They have the same expression in return. She’d pinpoint why they were making the unpleasant face from the start. They had heard Frisk’s terror. They’ve quickly woken her up before things went south. 

Dawn hours have come and the brothers are out on work duty. Eskimo let out some barks, three singles. Frisk still tried to comprehend how the little one speaks human language, but not the guard dog. “He says, ‘Are you OK? You had us distraught.’” That face already made a sneaky onion cutter man backstab the heart by the look she was given. The puppy-dog eyes glare deeply into the very existence of the human. She hates it when the dogs look like they're pulling off a sad-like face. Always nudge Frisk into the feels land. Blame those dog movies for the terrible moments that gave Frisk the horrible response at the breed. Awws… and tears. Kittens are another thing, because of how small and adorable they are. Damn, The Adventures of Milo and Otis rubbed her in the wrong way. Proves how much of an animal person she is. Willing able to give up to any mammal on the surface unless it attacks.

She’s easily able to give up on cuteness when one looks at her this way, except coming from a human. Maybe if it’s a toddler or a youngster taken down the shield, then she will accept. Frisk never forgets to at least be a little alarmed for unwanted danger, however, some catch her off guard from the unexpected shadows.

Frisk rubs the palms on the fur. “I’m okay, boy.” She cooed. Oly face in the fluff had been a bad idea since she forgot to bring the acne cleaning products before the trip. She didn’t think she needed them, to begin with. The fur on the clothing doesn’t bother a single bit unless she needs to be somewhere. If it’s on the face, then that’s a problem. ‘Cause it will be all over, and it will get into her mouth. Frisk thinks less about that major consequence before she’d taken this action. But the soft warmth from the canine's fur gives the support she requires after the tragic nightmare she had. Shallow breaths later form a wave of the soothing ocean over the shore bay out the small narrow nose structured. All the oxygen puffing out browns on the strings of the nearby fluff. “It was just a bad dream.” The calm voice she spoke out made Eskimo be a bit better. It wasn’t enough, though to not make him feel worried about the terrifying scream she let out. “I need to use the bathroom,” Frisk announced knowing in dire need of the toilet use. The dogs got off the human so she can get up and use the room. They take a seat back on the carpet floor waiting for her return.

Frisk entered the small bathroom cleaner than the ones on the surface world can handle, providing just a toilet, sink, and a shower. Some decorations and storage space are accepted in the little space. Old "The Day of the Dead" skeleton decorations hangover the cool - colored painted wall. Gives its personality upon entrance. She must say, it’s better than back home, where it’s empty with no personality whatsoever - Bland and boring at most. The house alone is just rent in the end. The landlord doesn’t want any paint on the walls. Personal decorations were the exception. The main requirement was they must not damage the walls. If painting the house was allowed, Frisk would have a full-length of creative colors she discovered online and use the inspiration she gained to create a masterpiece for the personalized space. Paint objects like clouds in the sunset sky, flowers, and perhaps poorly made humans and/or animals.

Frisk had a strange craving of wanting to eat chocolate ice cream in the morning. A little nudge of some morning ice cream on the go sounds so good for Frisk. Maybe it had to do with the monthly cycle. She’s just lucky no cramps crawled in at the very moment. It would be a burning hell she would be in. Without the painkillers or a heating pad to cure the pain. But, she can try toughing it out. Her role model is her dad and he toughens out the pain every day. Push forward against it even if it hurts so much. Survival being on the plate as the main dish in the environment she is in, it helps make Frisk become stronger.

Frisk took a good look at the unkept mirror staring right in the front view. It was stained in a special type of toothpaste monsters used never seen in surface stores. It’s the same brand Toriel uses. ‘Shiny Boos’ was the name of the toothpaste. Quite a nice name she won’t lie. Chara mentioned using that toothpaste before. She says it has worked on her teeth and leaves a nice refreshing flavor lasting a good amount of time after brushing. Dentists should recommend this toothpaste rather than those nasty brands in stores. The best part, it whitens the teeth.

Frisk will put that on the list of ‘Things to try’ for future testing when she gets home.

On the right corner, a sticky note hinting Sans was responsible for cleaning the bathroom rot there as nothing but a medium decoration for display. Nothing usual but leaves a wondrous thought if he reads the note at all. That’s a question possibly waiting to be asked to him. 

Frisk splashed some fresh cold water on her face. Some of the loose furs stuck on like sticky glue and she had to whip it off using one of the skelebro’s towels hung on the rack. A nice face wash is what it needed, but it missed the chemicals needed to control the possible breakouts starting. Soon, the dark voices forced Frisk to commit murder returned. One made the morning quivers begin.

_“Kill Papyrus. He’s easy EXP.”_

Frozen in place by the fear again. That could not be a dream she just had. Dreams are not real. A bunch of nonsense made up by REM caused this according to the internet research she did out of curiosity at school. If dreams link to a voice telling you to kill someone, then something’s really wrong; out of the ordinary. The second thing out of spite had to be what she remembers after sleeping is a vision - A vision of either what’s to come or from the other timeline. Hands violently shake when a black liquid drop hits the sink before more escorts themselves out the opening. When looking back at the mirror, the optics were bleeding. Black poured down. Earth larghetto becomes the force of evil, being devoured by the darkness swallowing the white as one turns to a shed of dark crimson. Frisk started to retch a bit.

_“Now, we can do the job.” A voice in the female compartment echoed out. “We’re gonna fulfill the plant's wish.”_

The soul blinked a rapid-firing motion in the chest. It flickered from red to black. The necklace also had some responses. Whatever is happening inside the body left Frisk variable. She had nobody motion, she couldn’t do anything but let out heavy breathing. The muscles are shut off. A painful headache drilled her skull. This must be how she will die. What did that lady give her? Frisk had one thing in mind: Frisk has a mouth and she must scream, but she can’t move the mouth. It’s shut tight.

_“Do not ruin my plans, you scientist!”_

The only echoing line she’d heard from the brain. Scientist? What scientist is it speaking of? Is this soul even human? If Frisk can feel confusion function in the brain cells.

Determination had won the battle. The windows of the soul returned normal again. They were able to move normally again. Darkness had been drained out and revived the lost colors hidden under. Earthly eyes return normal again. She felt everything washed away. The whole body was able to function again. Joints were in motion; The skeleton functioned like a normal being. 

The Determination soul must do something before it’s too late. Frisk still had that thing inside of her. The blurry vision was the starting point of success.

It got Frisk to vomit out the black substance stored inside the body into the toilet water. It was sure it might have gotten it all. Hopefully, it did the job right. Before the fingers could push the tank lever, Frisk later had fainted. The entire body crashed onto the solid flooring. Knocked out cold.

She was quickly back on her feet after a few minutes of being in the darkness. The legs were wobbly but later back in shape. Able to stand normally. The headache was long gone. Returned back to a painless state without care and she can easily think about anything. The reflection in the mirror appeared normal again. She was back to the ‘Regular Frisk’ self. All around her was all normal as it should be. From the decorations to the reflection in the mirror. There was no sight of Chara at that. What on earth happened? It felt as if nothing had happened. She was just using the bathroom. Yet a serious event had taken place a few minutes ago. Seemed strange at most come to think of it. 

The soul demands not to flush the toilet. Warning off that it can put others at risk. Instead, the substance must be placed in the glass jar discovered in the cabinet. They, don’t mind borrowing the jar for just this once. Plus, what other strange things will she carry? A snowman’s head who wants to see the surface still remains in the bag, silent is not the craziest thing she has committed, then whatever the dark substance swirling in the water won’t be the last thing she’s seen in the past couple of days. In all honesty, the thing gives the chills running. It was hard to believe that thing was inside of her.

Frisk followed the soul’s instructions: Scoop up the water and conceal the lid tight. Whatever this thing that Frisk puked out, it grossed her out even more. She put the jar full of water inside the bag. Lucky, there was plenty of room for the jar. Back at the mirror present an amber eye - The eye belongs to Chara based on being seen in the reflection, she seemed to want to check what was going on. Then it later went away. The scene presents the same scene as if nothing had ever happened in the first place. Something seemed off-putting. The point where she

The soul now starts in a protective state for the host. Let alone the necklace gave less amount of response.

Frisk then opened the door and left the Skelebros bathroom. Pretending it never happened; only if it were that easy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dogs woke up at the creaky sound made by the door. Sans had left that unfixed for how long anyone knows. Surprisingly, according to Flakes, it remains functional after the past few days if being left in a squeaky state. The door hasn’t even fallen. Not one bit. But, he waits for the door to collapse.

If he had proper hands versus the paws, he can sure fix that thing up for them. If he has the education on repairment that is. No guarantee, he is the best at the job.

Both heads had perked up from laying in between the comfy paws. A familiar view comes into the soothing scene. Solid dark protective footgear step on the blue color floor. The bag resting on the side while the strap wraps over the body. She had returned and looked a little tired than before. Props for not having enough sleep last night? That’s the only estimation. Frisk ruffled the loose long messy bangs hanging over the eye. Jees, she sure needs a haircut once she gets back on the surface.

“Heya,” Said Flakes, breaking up the absent noise hovering in the room. “You’re lookin’ a little sleepy there. You OK?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Determination gave a reminder not to let anyone know about the strange substance. Panic must be avoided. Frisk put on a positive smile on the lips. The gap between the two front teeth on the upper teeth put on a marvelous show covered in lies they have any clue on. They went with the flow. “All right.” That ended the story.

Back in the awkward silence drove the nerve wrack into a full max. Fulfilled the sensation no one wanted breaking again. That was until Flakes peeped out a word where the skeleton brothers are located.

They were on duty: Papyrus is still working to be part of the royal guard while Sans is doing something with this life. Since as Papyrus puts it: “He likes to sleep a lot.” Frisk starts getting ready for the day herself, grabbing the Willow Stick from the resting space by the couch and putting it on the body.

“I must get going,” Frisk told them. Made sure she gave them a nice head pat for their sweet behavior and a proper thank you for the special affection they have given. Not until one last offer she couldn’t refuse almost got turned down; Flakes offered breakfast at Grillby’s. “Grubs on me, Human. If my pally in the ninja mask will mind paying for me. We also play table games there, too. You’re welcome to join us if you like. It’s pretty fun. I bet the big guy would love to have you in the game.” Frisk had a mental thought when they mentioned that topic. A game they sell all the hard-earned money to be on top of the food chain. On the side would be a basic beverage or something a little different involved in consequences. The portable console video games having the themes were better than in person, but she ends up being the loser in every round possible. Minus one game where there’s a goofy robot hitting on a murderous machine being a hostess of the game.

“Why not? I can’t turn down free food.” That’s the best thing she has received since being on the surface world. Nothing’s free from the start of it. Everyone needs money to get by; Pay for the needs and wants in everyday life. Frisk appreciates the offer very much. She’d offered to pay for the meal if Doggo can’t pay. She made a mental note on the substance needed location before taking leave out of the house. The dogs made sure they didn’t leave a mark or left anything behind before they led her into the town.

The monster citizens move on the everyday task. Working for the money in the jobs they got or just taking care of the house with or without some company inside, everyone has something to do in this tiny town. Frisk almost forgot about having the holiday cookies gifted to her. However, she needed protein-based meals. The cookies are for special purposes. She can also use a glass of water once she gets to the only restaurant in the underground. It still leaves a scratch on the head as to why Grillby’s is the only dine-in place down in the dark cave. Even Flakes has no clue why after being asked the easy-like question.

Maybe the answer will be found somewhere else after breakfast at probably the best place she might have ever eaten at.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk swung open the door of the monster's hangout, a loud squeak escaped by the hinge rubbing against the wood. But it's not worse than the Skeleton’s bathroom. Holds the powers to drive a person insane by the noise.

The pub was busy with millions of different faces all looking at her and the two Snowdin dogs. Frisk didn’t expect to have lots of unwanted monster orbs lock on her upon entrance. Being greeted at the sight of decent size creatures sitting at the tables for the first meal. She had no clue how she should properly react based on the posture she presented. Fidgeting hands relax the scared fingers under the sleeves. Not making things better one bit on the other end of the magic straight stick on the back. Frisk was already breaking a surface rule being in a public house, to begin with. Every living monster had no clue she’s under 18. They only know she’s a human in their world. Although the surface bans minors in the pub unless accompanied by an adult, it's not hard to say the young ones are allowed in the monster land.

Frisk clutch on the words attempting to escape by biting on the bottom lip. “What’s good, y’all?!” The young pup greeted the neighbors in the building. Continuing to have the cheerful “I’m so happy” go-lucky smile on his fluffy face. The reactions he got were all positive with a shiny glass in the smiling crew's hand until the reaction went down south.

No one had a cheerful act. Almost every monster in the bar shares a greet back by either a groan or a friendly encounter. Because, behind him was no other than the shaped-like flying saucer monster, Jerry. The monster Frisk had encountered with a Snowdrake back in the forest had shoved the two different species out of his way. A black cased cell phone stayed in hand covered in nasty cheese dust he must have eaten on the way. “‘Sup, everyone.” The drony voice always gets tiresome. Droning off every unnecessary sentence he possibly has to say about whatever harsh topic on his mind. Brag about his awesome friends, how beautiful the female women are, the greatest video games of all time, all of that.

In terms, no one wants to listen to it. And he still asks the same request: The wifi password.

“Great, it’s ‘That Guy’.” The giant talking plant by the grizzly bear ruffles. He goes on record to go on a massive rant on how annoying Jerry is in an essay style. Longer than one had anticipated. Flakes had an immune approval of the large rant - Made it pretty obvious Jerry is hated by everyone here; nobody in the pub asked for his welcome. Yet he still continues on despite it all.

How old is this monster again? Where are his parents? The good side effect in all this Jerry hasn’t caused any illegal mishap unlike the human Jerry on the surface. He filled the same shoes the young boy had. Nobody in the neighborhood appreciated his attitude. What he did was unjustified. He harmed his own future in a shattered glass mess. Everyone hated him as a consequence. The delinquent never changed. They are forced to move out of the place. Jerry stays where he is no matter the hate.

Frisk let out an annoyed groan. Every monster did the same in a reaction state. Added the nasty roll eye effect on top. Tense fingers are placed on the forehead coated in strains of untamed hair. Better preferred than slipping them downwards on the rusty face. Contaminated by the vexation motion. The mind had set on the fact she had ditch this monster for good back in the forest field. And he had just made his way here. Frisk had unexpectedly not known she was seeing this nasty monster again somewhere down the line. She wished she didn’t. Followed Chara’s word on the task at most. She heard the Scottish accent let out an exceptional grumble.

_“Do. Not. Talk. To Jerry. Do not start a conversation with that hag! Just ditch him like you did before back in the forest.”_

The human in the green striped sweater made that extra clear.

Eskimo just barked a cheerful “Hello” at the group that got everyone in a (somewhat) better mood. Hinted the fact the Greater Dog is sorta favored in the pub. The dog knows its tricks very well. Eskimo stayed close to his proclaimed person as he wiggled his armored tail. The ears are pulled back and a free paw chains up Frisk in a protective state when he locks on Jerry, who tries interacting with them. He growls in a “She’s mine” type motion. The soul was even off guard by the dog's action. Hence the brightness it gives. It felt nice, on the other hand. Jerry gave an acute glare at the dog. He licked off the remaining cheese dust left on his slender fingers.

“What? I’m not gonna steal your girl. Pfft, Weirdo.” Dusty hands stuff themselves back in the bag.

“Steal….your girl”? Did he mean in a romantic way? Better not be what she’s thinking. Because that will surely be strange on a whole level. So much for a young girl desired for a romantic relationship with a handsome man. Fictional characters from the media she likes already had the icing on the famous chocolate pumpkin cake. The thought of chocolate pumpkin cake already sounds good for Frisk’s taste buds.

The metal on the soft flesh combined together gives off cold vibes all over. The involuntary muscle movement reacted by the solid cold. Eskimo continued the growling process at Jerry until he had left the establishment, never to be seen again. Then, he had put back on the happy emotion. Barking away. The paw had already released Frisk from the grip.

“Jeez, Greater,” Flakes made a disbelief shake. He tried holding back the small laugh yearned for an escape despite how unlaughable the scenery laid out. What a dork Eskimo is. “You really like that human so much. I mean, she is awesome and a pretty human with a good heart, but you don’t need to be all out like that.” Frisk got some bashful mixtures in her rosy cheeks. Flattered at the nice compliment she wished some male students would say. Tell her she is beautiful, like all the other girls. She could not help but smile brightly and softly giggle. A little loose hair string she nervously played with.

The silence butterfly fluttered in the room for a bit. Flapping its tiny wings all over until the grey spotted puppy spoke up.

“Umm…. I’ll go get Doggo. You can have a seat at the ‘Dog Crew’ table. They’re just setting up the game.” Stated at the young one. He’d hoped away to the crowd family dining area leaving Frisk in the empty center space. Frisk can’t lie to herself when she mesmerizes the establishment for its true beauty in using warm colors. The same orange painted color as the flame man behind the work counter using a spotless cloth cleaning the glass in his hand. He cared nothing but make his customers feel at home in the workplace he also calls…..

Home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The formal structured table crowded by the Snowdin dogs she had met on the way was not far from where she stood when she set her eyes on the location. They placed themselves on the right side of the room and sat near the blindness window occupied by the winter outdoor viewpoint. In Doggo’s grabbable paws, cards create The Red Queen’s elegant fan. Unlike the cafeteria during lunch hours at school, it is all peaceful without any drama in the way. A group worth joining for once. One where she belongs without being judged. She began walking towards the direction at the hangout.

Doing so, Flakes is seen chatting with the familiar fellow companion in the pink tank-top on the deal.

Frisk later paused the walk at a reasonable-framed photo putting her on halt. The shiny gold had snatched complete attention. It appeared larger than the other photos displayed on the orange wall. The old caption in black and white displays the deeper generation in earth’s story lurking to discover that history class hasn’t touched on yet based on the adolescents' knowledge given before she proclaimed ditched the campus. Professional photographers can tell what kind of camera is used based on the time date. Frisk would know if she focused more on the teacher’s assigned studies.

In the old photography shot present, the medium old construction compacted by both monsters and humankind dressed in white coats sitting on the outdoor seats. Everyone had smiles on their faces; gleaned over the hard work they have put on the job. Frisk almost joined in on the positive energy. The diversity of species on the planet warmed the soul at a full cost. History had its great moments and ugly ones such as the still existing dangerous but uncommon plague dating back to the 1900s.

*This photo was taken before you were ever born. It’s rusty on the fancy golden frame. It has some non-removable scratch marks. But it still lives up as a polished masterpiece.

More photos tell the side story of the pub. Two monsters at the dining table right beside her discuss Frisk's existence. One wanted death, while the friend tried convincing him the opposite approach. She was too obvious to even engage in the conversation. Curious about the historical pictures displayed on the walls. Observing who are the figures in them the best the knowledge has. She was unaware the two were looking at her before going back to the conversation. She’s more focused on trying to connect the story together based on the provided evidence displayed on the decorated wall.

“Have you heard what Morra said?” A plant monster on the other table mentions after the friend talked trash to the young girl. Curious about the historical pictures displayed on the walls. Observing who are the figures in them the best the knowledge has. She was unaware the two were looking at her before going back to the conversation. It didn’t take long for Frisk to understand what the pictures mean thanks to Determination’s help.

_“Frisk, these are just photos. There’s no point in….”_

Chara was going to finish but was caught off by the soul, demanding to leave Frisk be. It even told the demon to listen in on the historical facts she might not know. As if it had already known everything about the underground.

She folded her arms at that point. Chara can only watch the living and the dead connect the story together as she eavesdrops on the conversation beside them. Chara didn't lie that she’s tearing up a little from sharing a moment together. She and her adoptive brother Asriel used to be in this fine establishment when the Dreemurrs were still the Dreamers. The family would come to the place each holiday as a special event. Served the finest food of all. Chara was reminded of one important thing: A mug of the high-quality hot chocolate coated in gooey marshmallows remembers being the only device in her happy hands before the buttercups took over. She wanted to ask if Grillby served hot chocolate and perhaps ordered one with a nice breakfast, it’s unlikely he doesn’t serve it at this particular time, and they have other places to be. The story of the restaurant had been discovered. Determination told it.

*Grillby’s was a hangout pub for both humans and monsters. It was named after the owner, Grillby. The first Grillby’s restaurant was built sometime long ago, in the 18th Century on the surface. There weren’t many monsters running establishments at the time. He wanted to be the first. Grillby had enough hard-earned money to run the business with his scientist wife after high school graduation; right after they gave birth to their beloved daughter, Fuku. His grandfather told him he will not be successful running such a business, but boy was he wrong.

The business was a huge success back in the day. It was the perfect hangout for any occasion. Whether it's a sports hangout or to chill with friends, the pub became the best getaway.

Humans enjoy the place, too. For its fine food and the bar. Grillby’s became #10 for greatest dine-in restaurants of all time at its prior. Grillby had never been so happy with his accomplishment. So much so that he gave his grandfather the two fingers.

*This photo of the science team was taken by the wife. Her camera might be down here. The decline hit hard when they least unexpected. The war broke out and it was destroyed. The blue lady in the cardigan faded away saving everyone. She failed to make it out.

*Being trapped in the Underground, he knew this would be his new home. Grillby had friends help rebuild the pub to its modern state and make his company located in Snowdin thanks to Morra. He hopes that one day humans will return to his establishment; become a great successor amongst the other companies on the surface once again. He’s lucky he’s got the spare dollars he’s granted by the customers for the little fiery girl belonging in fairytale land. Allies: Requiem.

Everything soon went silent. Frisk held back a sudden waterfall, tears had blocked the vision out. This story she was told made the emotions shattered by an inch. It was motivational, touching, and sad all at the same time. Frisk had no clue a man made of fire with a pair of glasses has such an intriguing backstory. He was doing his best for his beautiful family, similar to what the struggling parents are trying to do. Hopeless until they saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

She made sure not a single drop ran down the runway before meeting up with the dogs. Being all sad is the non-professional way of a good showcase. They end up being worried and try cheering her up in the process. It’s a nice vibe, but she rather not be pounded by a load of affectioned hounds licking the sober face.

A fatal sentence Chara had heard and shared snapped Frisk out of the safe space. The demon did not expect the fledgling minor to react too quickly despite how absent-minded she is.

At the mention of the buff purple lizard will pursue the wishful death of the human, Frisk’s heart rate skyrocketed at full maximum. Fear had raced inside the organ heart, having a second reflection of being in here. “Almost everyone was furious at the news, including me. I’m not gonna let this slide off the radar.” He said, slamming a fist against the top.

Flight or fight suddenly kicked in - Flight being the only option. She eyed at the exit door she entered. She had the opportunity to run out of the building while she still can. Spare the soul in the protection under her own will.

The soft fabric wrapped in love stretched against the body. Gravity shifts her balance in an attempt at knocking her stance over by afoot. She still maintains the stand despite that.

A heavy tug made Frisk quickly fall back on the home planet. Flakes had been waiting for her to order upfront.

“Hey, pal!” She heard an echo noise come out of the familiar figure. The tiny Snowdin dog had snapped the human once again. Boy, does she enjoy being in the daydream land no matter where she is? Makes him wonder what it is like to dream. Puppy orbs encounter the eyes of tomorrow. Seeing inside the nerdy cocoon lay a lost hope buried deep. So far from knowing the clue. Plus she had a different color in reaction. Pink smeared half the pale color. No need for an awkward apology; Flakes figured out why she was standing there at the start. Commenting on the beautiful photos humanity had ever invented. Alongside the famous internet, which they use for online connection purposes. It was still a fun tool monster's use.

Doggo was already impatient. A chewed burnt bone gobbles down after each heavy crunch. Heavy gumshoe boot tap the epoxy floor. Flake showed engagement in his stance; the fluffy ears had been pulled down, eyes are fixated on the trustworthy ally pack.

“Umm…. Come. There’s an empty seat for you. You can order there.”

Frisk took a seat in between Eskimo and the loving couple sitting next to each other. Flakes had stood on the tall chair. He was still able to place his paws on the table. A pink healthy tongue hangs low in excitement. On the clean dining table laying in front of them are packed doggy treats scattered all over and a deck of tarot cards in a neat stack. She noticed this was a dog's version of Poker. The tabletop game she sucks at in the video game world. Well, she already knows she will lose this game.

The decently coated menu gifted by the newly made friend was packed with various options to choose from. From the glorious appetizers, the stomach will be happy with before the main course to the crafted desserts good enough for a sweet tooth.

There were so many choices to pick from. Frisk took a few minutes in deciding a dish she wanted to eat. It was difficult to decide at first. All of them she wanted to try all at once, however, money was tight, and she only had a small stomach. “Have you decided yet, Little Pup?” Doggo interrupted the concentration. Money had been prepared for the best Snowdin monster. She finally announced what she wanted, achieving in catching the others off guard.

“I would like chocolate chip pancakes, please.” The index finger placed on the picture. The demon beamed up in a split second at the mention of chocolate. She almost forgot that it exists in the pub. Cravings want the sweet liquid ground and roasted cacao seeds. She could need it before continuing on the journey. Doggo questioned why a puppy in a striped shirt would want chocolate in the pancakes for breakfast. Frisk hides the embarrassing fact on the human body by adding that she likes chocolate in her pancakes.

“Hmm…. I guess that makes sense. Grillby! An order of chocolate chip pancakes!” Doggo shouts. Clueless of the things' true nature. Besides, there are some monsters that like chocolate in the fluffy cooked pancakes: The armless kid in the turtleneck striped sweater being that example. The main host at the counter made no hesitation in heading to the back of the pub. She had noticed he works all alone. No co-workers give a second hand in the other Grillby’s job options - Assist in making the food, serve the meals, etc. All just to make the customers happy and provide hospitality were in the flame figure in the suit’ control at the very best.

There was no sight of the female offspring Frisk’s own soul had mentioned present anywhere. Requiem might be in her own fairytale at this hour.

Frisk even had a consideration if the underground has a private education program for youngsters undergoing development. Having a conspiracy theory that Requiem is attending school while her dad works. A normal thing for families to do. Grillby needs to pay for the schooling program at the end of the thick stick. Since she needed education for a good future when she leaves the nest. The library might have school programs for some monsters. But, it’s not enough since there is no actual school building.

Maybe she had ditched as Frisk did, or the daughter of flames just didn’t care for a simple cent.

Requiem might be doing her own thing to even care for the family's welfare - Leaving the father by himself at work. Frisk can only imagine what he must feel right now, being abandoned by the one source of the family he has left because of a tragic war. That has stripped it all from him. Nobody came to leave a helping hand.

She’ll give credit where credit’s due, he can multitask different tasks.

Frisk fell in deep silence. Proper conversation starters have not been found, the brain has failed in finding one. Silence became the only answer while the dogs talked with each other. The cards are placed on the human’s bubble space. Stacked in a neat sandwich style. Beside them were some dog biscuits handed by Flakes. All of the treats kept their normal shapes. No broken chunks or missing parts out of the delicious handmade biscuits. Minus some little crumbs separate on the wood space here and there. She picked the cards and spread them out into a fan-like format at the fingertips.

The metal plate of fluffy cooked pancakes with chocolate chips on the top arrives for Frisk’s appetite in a minute before they can begin the game. Frisk never forgot to give Grillby politeness for his hard work. A tip when she heads out later would be enough kindness she can give to the man. Doggo paid the price for the puppy in the blue/pink striped shirt. That way, he likes to worry less about it later. He has more dog biscuits he must chew through.

The game has been set. Time to play the game Flakes had been waiting so long to do.

“All right, let’s begin!” he boomed, excited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They played for a good solid few minutes. So far, she hasn’t been that bad at the game. Loses are expected, of course. The understanding lessons by the pack helped improve the skills at a decent pace, and make the simple, once a boring style game easier to be at leisure. Frisk can see why they like this game so much - The dog treats were the prize. She was having fun playing the card game in person for the first time. Troubles were out the window for this human.

Howls overcame the dark silence. It later died down by the serious tone.

“Last night was crazy,” Dogamy put the game on break time. Colorful game cards previously in his hands had been placed down in front of him. Frisk won’t forget what she had witnessed; seeing the true legend of the ruler of underground winter right before her eyes.

That night leaves an impactful memory in a normal human; Waking up in the middle of the night to the meeting going on outside the window had been the strangest moment in a young human’s life. Some would have expected some strange spiritual gathering curious souls had reported online to uphold the space. Hellfire, insane monsters of mankind, weapons in hand, clothes in darkness, hunt at night, the monsters all want Frisk’s existence. She still has some unsettled fears about them coming to get her thanks to the resource she found. Kidnap had been one of her greatest fears; this little girl would do anything to save her precious thing; fight for her life to the greatest ability.

What she saw last night was the opposite that the human internet had shown. No harm had been done on that dusk hour. Frisk’s life had still been spared by the unknown. Only monsters wishing a death sentence on a human for being the Balance of Dark and Dawn kept others awake. After Morra had disappeared into the dark woods, Frisk had a difficult time sleeping by the screaming mob disturbing the outside peace. It was worse than it left her frightened in the night as if she was a child scared of the dark. Frisk curled in the covers for protection's sake. This wasn’t the cramps she curled up into the ball. That was fear on top. Fearing one of the angry monsters would break the window in the place she slept in, and murder her in cold blood. But she will be on speedrunning and screaming by the time the glass has shattered. Who knows what the dogs will do. Frisk recalled Eskimo being there with her throughout the night.

Eskimo had good ears. He catches the human’s whimpering. Frisk’s cry was the first time he has heard an actual human cry. He inched closer at her slightly hidden face stuffed in the pillow seeing she can make water drops out of her eyes. There were not the happy water drops you would drink, rather they were the sad ones. One any monster can make. That’s when Eskimo had noticed Frisk was feeling sad…..and scared. The greater dog did what other surface dogs do, he climbed on the couch and cuddled beside his owner. Carefully, he laid next to her. The childish pumpkin stuffed toy he stole from Papyrus’ bedroom while they were playing on the Playstation 4 console drops on her chest. He had accomplished by seeing a hand pop out of the burrito. The human hand pats its helmetless head.

“You’re a good boy…” was all she muttered before he kissed her one last time. Right before Flakes joined in after how troubled Frisk looked by the chaos happening and that he was having a hard time sleeping. He wanted to give the hero his affection along with in need of comfort for himself.

She remembers the stains left on the pillow that help teleport her out of the dreadful night. The first time ever in her own history to ever be in the line of a protest situation where she was the victim. If only she had a basic understanding of what Morra meant by those chosen words she spoke in the quick visit.

Frisk’s still belittled on what the messenger meant by that. Frisk was still alive, is she not? But, humanity has its own way - No one at Ebott High would believe that a hybrid controlled the underground winter no matter how many times she told it all over the world. Let alone who the undangerous the monsters are. Forgotten long ago at most. Never will Frisk forget that intense stare by the famous creature.

Frisk recalled the deep blue eyes staring into the very soul beeping life inside the shell. Notice all the powerful determination built inside the child of mankind. The way she had looked at her was rather haunting in comparison - Thoughts of the group had raced the boiling blood, thinking she might be in for the worst dessert ever.

Earth has met winter in the moonlight sky as the dark/dawn figure traveled in the gusty night snow. She didn’t do what the internet had told her. The lady with the raven for a pet simply walked away from the angry mob.

Nothing deadly out of the blue.

“No one was happy about the news she shared.” Another bone in between the sharp fangs was lit up.

Treats scatter the front area creating a crummy mess. Some had a full body while others had half of themselves be shredded. The only human just kept listening in on the monster’s bunkum talk humanity discards on. She chews on the pancake piece already calmly shoved in her mouth by the silver fork. Helps the jaw focus on eating rather than speaking and makes things awkward on both ends of the dog bone. The freehand did most of the fiddling work, the sensory touch rubbed on the loose sweater fabric laying on the side. A nice fuzzy and warm soothing tactic for the heavy stress she’s going over.

The jukebox played a classic popular tune Determination hasn’t heard in good long time. Frisk recognized the song, but not the band. She heard this song at the Cracker Barrel restaurant for a lunch/dinner dine-in one sunny Sunday.

“Tell me ‘bout it.” Said Flakes, munching on a free chewable bone he took from the stack. His mouth packed with crumbled crumbs of the treat went flying as some of the words spoken out. “I mean, have you seen the mess the protesters made early this morning on the abandoned building? Some of the words are quite nasty. The true definition would be insane! Think ‘bout that.”

“Buddy,” Doggo swiped the spit pieces off his semi-clean winter coat. “Don’t talk with ya mouth full. My eyesights are triggered by all the raining biscuits ya spit at me.”

“Sorry there, pal.” He swallowed the remaining bits in his mussel having an embarrassed expression flourish over.

“What was the news? I was sleeping at the time.” Doggressa questioned before she munched on another free doggy treat.

“Morra’s visit, my sweets.” Dogamy held the precious paw sitting beside his own. Noses rub each other. Already, Frisk saw a strong woman underneath the gentleness Dogamy cherished. The female guard dog had worked so hard for her significant another yesterday that she had worn herself out and missed the ruler’s visit. “You worked hard yesterday. You deserved the good rest.”

“Hey, not at the table.” Doggo doesn’t want his sensors going up high.

Frisk didn't lie to the brain, their strong love was the most magical thing she had ever seen.

Sudden nothings came back to the room by the loud creek behind them. The door sound catches Frisk off the game. The stranger came into the edifice with a familiar face and hoodie color; Sans had arrived for now brunch hours. It seemed he was done with something he needed to do and is grabbing a grub. He can use another necessary break that’ll greet a grumpy Papyrus telling him to quit his lazy act later on in the day. Expected by his brother, and somewhat normalized every day by clueless monsters. Some already might know what’s troubling this man.

His first break of the day. The perfect visit time to see his pub pals he sees almost every day.

The golden restaurant glass door shuts behind him. The pub people had greeted the punny short skeleton.

“Heya, everyone.” A bone wave popping out the blue hoodie sleeve gifts out in return. Still keeping the great shine in the room.

Grillby shares his welcome at the best customer in the establishment by a single nod. Hard to tell if flames can have lips but he had a smile.

“I see you got yourself a science book there. What’s it for?” A plant monster with a gigantic mouth for a flytrap asked the (possibly) fellow ally. A leaf for a hand taps the polished top. “Just for reading on my breaks,” Sans stated. “It’s full of Scien-rific facts!” The clever pun he had shared tickles all the funny bones. Not-so funny ones let out groans of annoyance.

He noticed the human had already grabbed a bite with the fluffy platoons before his next break. Nice to see the human had made some friends in the underground and have not created brutality yet. What he wanted to see. “Hey, kiddo. Didn’t expect you here so soon.” Neither was she expected Sans to arrive at his favorite restaurant so soon in the day. Then again, he didn’t hear her scream in panic first thing in the morning. The ghost hovering beside the cavernous teenager huffed at the annoying monster’s appearance. Ghostly ruffled green arms folded add in the behavior.

The chubby skeleton had placed his order of french fries at the front before he made his way to the dog table.

“Mind if I borrow the girl for a second?” Sans had asked. All replied positively at the request. Frisk had a wondrous mind of why she was needed. Maybe Papyrus might need some assistance with a puzzle-related problem. The royal guard dog pack cleared up an open space for the brown-haired puppy in the blue sweater to easy escort out. The chairs right beside Frisk had been slid out of the way. “Sure thing. Our game is on pause right now.” Dogaressa assisted the little one in good support. Not like she needed it, but it’s nice to have a second hand every so often to avoid the heavy necessitate in the end. Perhaps it's for the better versus being stubborn and doing it all by herself. “There you go, Little Puppy.”

Frisk moves out of the relaxed spot and places the dirty boots in Sans' box.

Dark and light face each other. She can smell a strong scent comes out of the casual wear hoodie. Strong expired ketchup ruffles.

“Welp, since you’re here early, I minus well ask you this question.”

Sans made time freeze. Nothing moved except Frisk, who moved the confused head at the stillness atmosphere. Feels as if the breath that escaped the lips had frozen in place in the icy cold Arctic. But all the organs are still functioning. Still alive than dead. Though, the other option calls it on the inside. Frisk swallowed the nervous saliva attached to both the hard and soft palate. Keyword: Nervous. The muscles primed on acting on the countered still change. No sweat comes off. Yet the shakes stay. That is why the stressor is shaky for the human.

New moon-like pupils stared at the human eyes. “Do you know about the talking flower?”

That very exact moment, when asked the question, Frisk lost any words she could speak out. She had a clue who he was talking about, the dangerous yellow plant, Flowey the Flower. The only known flower she ever encountered with a moving lip. And possess the shift ability into a scary face. The plant that almost had taken an innocent life away in a split moment. Frisk finally found the answer that had been stuck inside the heartbeat.

_*Yes_

“Are you talking about Flowey?” Frisk immediately spilled out without knowing they might be watching.

“No, kid,” Sans had to make an immediate in-correct Frisk’s answer, but he had a clear mind that she knows who he is talking about. “I’m talking about the Echo Flower.” Not the reply she had expected out of the lazy one, who seemed to possibly have a high IQ in anthropology in the thick skull based on the studies in the misspelled library location. A clean science book the friendly monster had mentioned stayed in the blue jacket catches the belittled. The echo flowers spark up a hint of a curiosity drink. Frisk kept her eyes on the skeleton as he shared some good information on the blue flower. “They’re all over the marsh. Say something to them, and they repeat it over and over.” Anything anyone says, it will repeat back like a parrot had been trained in human language. No matter what it is; a Harsh, offensive, disrespectful, or just a positive compliment word straight out of the figure's mouth. The reproductive structure from the soil will say it.

“Someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him.” Brows had been raised in a striking concern. ‘Who?’ That’s what she wanted to ask him. Instead, she kept quiet and listened closely until the appropriate time to speak, without feeling disrespectful. It’s what the parents of the Balance of Dark and Dawn had taught her.

“Keep an eye out, ok?” A heavy alternating up and down arc gesture made the honest point at the skeleton very clear. The power of Determination will make that evil flower pay for making an attempt to cause harm at its host.

Sans smirked. “Thanks. Oh, and nice job beating me in that “Fatal Fury” game yesterday. I even appreciate you letting my bro win in that game, as well. He would be in tears after losing.” He gave the small blue shoulder a pat before he let her go back to the card game. Frisk ruffled a dorky smile on the squishy face. Feels like a good person done the right thing on her own.

“Order up!” Grillby’s deep voice called out the room. A basket of fresh golden french fries covered in sprinkled salt has been prepared. “Ahh… My grub is ready. Better go get it. Enjoy yourself, kiddo.” Sans had left Frisk’s personal space. Now all alone with the friendly guards once again. Left concerned for Papyrus: The last line in the conversation she heard him say, “Grill, put it on my tab.” before she joined back with the dogs.

Meanwhile, back at the table near the window, the human’s chocolate pancakes had been gobbled down. Tiny crumbs were left on the sleepy plate that stays beside the clothed arms. Which had been later collected by the owner to join with the other dishes for a bubble bath. On the behalf of the time she has left, the group returned to the game. It was a little more intense, the only difference is some had a mug of fresh cider in their functional paws. Frisk's drink: Water.

Within the spam of the past few minutes in the game, it had already ended. Eskimo took the doggy treat crown Dogressa had placed on his head - The crown was LITERALLY made out of the treats! Kinda impressive if she must say. She should learn how she shall make her own back home….. If her parents allow her. Sounded fun - Looks fun. Will it last though? With the right materials, it might. “I declare Eskimo, the King of Snuggles and Licks.” The dog with grey spots’ unintended joke made Frisk chuckle.

“You minus well make him the king of the game because he’s on fire.” Dogamy said.

“He’s not on fire, Honey! That’s the other man!” Dogressa noted.

“Ya’ talkin’ about Matt from Wii Sports?”

“Who?” Another guest in the pub who had spoken became befuddled at the mention of a stranger.

“Matt’s a fireman!”

Frisk chuckled until she couldn't feel her sides anymore. She was having so much fun that she had forgotten the strange black thing homed in the glass jar stored away. Probably doing….something Frisk was too clueless to even think about. All she had in mind was play. That doesn’t mean she should be cautious about it. Determination fears what might happen if uncared for. So, it reminded her to finish up the activity soon.

The activity she needed most after a stressful day of almost being killed by a pack of monsters. As if she cannot get a break until now. Soon, Frisk’s laugh had died down, eyes stained in tears. What she was gonna say had been replaced with a calm sigh. She has heaved the message.

“I better get going.” Steady she got up from the chair. Time to continue on the journey before daylight draws to a close. There are more places in need of exploration. A home to return to with an angry and worried family when she enters the front door. Almost forgot to mention tons of missed assignments she must complete. “Thanks for the good meal. I really appreciate you buying it for me.” She gave one last head pat to Doggo, who he likes very much. He said his polite goodbye in a welcome and let her out of the party.

“See you later.” They all say. Frisk left a tip of approximately a human dollar and 25 monster coins on the bar counter before she hast off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The magical air let off a mollify winter crisp in the atmosphere. It brushes on the open skin giving off the chill of hope in the air for Determination to be filled. Still colder than the autumn breeze she favors the most. Autumn air gives off a more relaxed vibe over the Winter one. For the moment, this breeze will have to do. The face had been cleansed by the fresh Jack Frost blow as she walked by the structured buildings. Not until the same raven bird from earlier caught Frisk off guard. It stood there, staring, waiting for a possible movement. Fly away or peak the snow to scrape food. Find any left to fill up its rumbling stomach. At least, that’s what the youth thinks it’s doing.

Whatever it would do, Frisk waited for any form of reaction. It finally moved: Feather wings of the night spread across. It beaconed a word a human cannot understand.

“Hey, wait!” Frisk sprint at the flying blackbird. Strange she would speak at the bird, who, in terms, would not understand the human language.

Being guided to an empty yellow abandoned building coated in toilet paper and dark graffiti markings involve death threats the pub had mentioned. Coated all over the lonely home. Frisk had seen protest on television before. She heard about it on news and had seen it in action to a low degree. At least, some had tried to. Most had been acts of violence. None of them made her scared for her life as much as a protest focused on her alone. It was at this point, she went against her morals - She had enough courage to enter the doorless abandoned house. What she found inside left a trail of goosebumps on the skin under all the cloth.

The ghost demon raised up the ticks of a high worry level as she looked at the constructed drawings on the limestone wall coat in charcoal substance. Most of the illustrations are...brutal. Almost made Frisk be removed by the death phobia. She did her best in holding it back. No time acting like a baby. One artwork caught all the focus in the room - The art linked to the war against humans and monsters. In the work stood a human in an old brown poncho holding a handmade spear in hand standing beside what looked like a pack of shadow wolves. They protect the human in great numbers as they run.

Next to the human stood a white goat in purple, looking much younger, and had more fluff. There were seven dark figures alongside a tree - Red X’s mark the blank faces. Smeared what might be a fate sentence role. Three red figures present under a drawn tree. She had no idea what the message even correlates. The soul itself seemed conflicted about finding out what the meaning is.

“What does it all mean?” Frisk questioned herself, muttering. She can still feel the body shake in all directions. “W-Why would they...make this if they….want me dead? That doesn’t make any sense.” Frisk has a tone of questions she likes answered. If her phone can access the underground internet, maybe she can do some research. The voice had no answers to back her up.

Another artwork told Frisk’s eyes to look. The artwork below the death threat written in red linked to a specific scientific scenery Determination remembered. It had a scrambled up appearance that seemed to have been unfinished. However, it’s quite clear what it is. Based on the picture alone.

The puzzled Frisk only took a step back in a rapid shock matter. Oblivious to everything the monster’s think of what they desire in the girl. She can only focus on the muscles tingling. Nothing but major fear runs its core. “Oh God…” Frisk muttered out. How can this be happening to her? Frisk’s just a normal girl in a small town! A Sophomore student attending a public high school preparing for life. Having a healthy life, a good family, optimistic for the future, and great friends who understand her. She had it all. Now that’s stripped away, all happened in a blink. She’s now the strange girl with extraordinary powers. Deformation tears of wanting to go home start to waddle up in the eyes. Frisk’s lost all defensive she had gathered she picked up from home. A self tight hug tried easing her through the stress. More tears filled up the cup of stress. Gravity pulled Frisk on the knees.

The environment went blurry right before her orbs as she breathed heavily out the mouth. The salty water drops rain out faster than before. Nothing eased at normal - Everything trembled. She quivered and cried as a toddler scared in the dark bedroom during a thunderstorm. “I don’t want to die! I-I want to go home…. I changed my mind!” was all she whimpered. It all calmed down by the warm sensation brought by the hue. The humane yet invisible feel reminded her she was not alone in the situation by the invisible angel. Solace by the unknown is the recipe for dry tears.

Courage power had been regained and it shoved against the gravity weight that had pulled Frisk down earlier. Ladder cradles center back on the hardwood floor again. Earth stares back at the works one more time. She had built a strong tower by looking at the gruesome images while reading all the death threats by the random scary citizens still out in the winter wonderland right behind her. Shallow breathing rings in the cold ears hidden in the puffy tied hair held by the red ribbon she had recovered back from the icy surface before it had become lost. She’d questioned herself if taking pictures of the graffiti would be a smart idea to present home on. Plus, they were too scary for one. What caught her attention more was an image by the same illustration of man and monster represented on the front page of the story. Frisk placed her shaky fingers on the artwork on the red-colored figure with wings standing next to another blank figure. Behind them was a gigantic fountain. The ghost demon on Frisk’s shoulder caught a glimpse of the illustration. The picture tells something new Chara had a clue on. Ruby had a wide reaction.

 _“Is….is that…..”_

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” The sudden voice in the room made Frisk jump up in a sudden panic. She had the stick ready for self-defense. Lowered from seeing the ally out of the shadows. Flakes stood by the doorway drawing all attention to the human friend. A front paw scoops up a bit of the burnt snow left anger of the citizens below where he stands. Nothing stays in place. All the soft ice leaves the grasp every time he scoops it up. Pointy fluffy ears lower down as his mind try finding the pinpoint of what he must say. Noted by the body language he hinted out, he cared for the girl’s safety. All for the greater dog’s sake. Surprised Eskimo’s not behind him.

“Flakes? D-Do you know what the drawings under all the threats mean?” She stared into the small abyss sucked by the hope of morning. Patient for a wanted answer. Wormhole gate of nothingness closed on the home planet and stayed in the opening with the cold behind him. Chara was nowhere in sight of the conversation based on trying to communicate the devil on what they mean. So far, no response to the paintings’ meanings came up. “They look...different from what the other graffiti works are.

“I wish I knew,” he replied. Swallowed whatever fear he held in him in maintaining his toughness up. It was kinda hard when you have a scary-cat persona linked to him. The images are already giving off unsettle vibes for him. He shook like a scared kitten under a rainy night. The puppy-eyed look in the deep dark eyes basically gave the scare expression away. She wondered what the monsters did to him to make him this frightened over disturbing images. She can’t help it that the unintentional feeling lingered back in. Darker than it already was.

Frisk can feel the same fear brush up against her pant leg by the cold trespassing in. 

“I think it might have something to do with you.” The only logical answer he can give out.

Frisk can’t agree with him more than she must. Everyone’s out for her for a very good reason. Nervous tinkles in the body give off that hint, less shaky as it was last night. Still haunted by what the monsters have painted. Behind it all can be linked to one part; involved with the human soul. Frisk’s soul at most. The main element in breaking the magical spell crafted by seven different kinds. That can be the only meaning behind every illustration. Her existence is a crime at most if not fatal. Almost everybody knows that by now. Frisk swallowed the nerve away, hard and cold. 

Shakes of innocence walked in the nightmare and stood beside the heroic boots. He gave her pant leg a little tug. “C’mon, we better get going. Let’s not think of this.” Soon, the artworks became nothing but a plated memory stuck on for good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Returning to the last season’s world, Frisk tried finding Chara’s presence somewhere in the calm mist. No answer showed up. Calling for her did nothing. Where has she gone to? There were no reflections in the town where she can be present. Now she had questioned it, Frisk hadn’t seen Chara in the bathroom mirror when the thing was happening. Maybe Frisk was just overthinking it and it was just for privacy reasons. But, she should have heard the commotion happening at the time. Was Chara the voice that spoke the “Scientist” word? No, that can’t be. She would not do anything like that. At the same time, she would.

That demon is truly something…. In a neutral way. There was something suspicious about her that made the hairs on the arms curl up. However, it seemed like anyone had to be a friend or a foe in the deep cave. Being in this snowy town, while great, felt as though she had skipped a few months in the school year and had already entered Christmas break without knowing at all. Heck, Frisk is unsure what the date of today is!

Frisk hasn’t experienced her favorite season at full exposure this year. She might not ever see it again as this might be the last breath she will draw on the homeworld. Quickly say goodbye to the things you love at a young age. Frisk was not ready for that yet. There are more activities in desperate must of exploration. One of the reasons why Frisk wanted to be a traveler when she grew up. But, an alternative job she wishes to partake in the future would be a member of the Search & Rescue K9 SAR Team since she is a dog person and would love to follow her mother’s footsteps someday. First, she needed to take things slow. After high school, she plans on attending college and having a part-time job. The housing will be small, and either lives alone or with a trusted roommate. Frisk would start off living in an apartment in Ebott. Then, if both of her great grandparents passed away, she might move back to Clarksonton and take the house under her wing. The green-colored decorated house at Ebott she stayed in used to be owned by her mother’s long lost mother. She was a scientist who passed away a decade ago from cancer. It’s unknown if she will ever keep that plan. Another one might be in place by the time she returns home...if she comes out of the mountain alive.

Determined footsteps march on to the wooden carved sign pointing at the exit the cloaked lady has walked in last night. The young one was about to follow behind until another message was shared. This one is more personal versus public. 

“Frisk,” Flakes had caught up on the trail. He paused his movement and stood back in place. All worlds strike up at the red spark he saw in the human’s eyes when she looked at him; Powered by the most powerful soul of all. The underground wind broke the ponytail out of its grip. The red ribbon flies away left unseen ever again. The puppy had barely noticed the torn red cloth get snatched away by the magical air - Frisk hadn’t noticed either.

The dog witnessed it loosen the strains of the human hair matching the red spark. He had virtually lost focus upon seeing that small detail in the window until he regained himself. Still can’t help but be a twinkle in it. Never has he seen such strong power before. He finally got around in telling his short message.

“If you are the Balance of Dark and Dawn as Morra said, maybe you will restore the Lost History.” He said, continuing to stare at the perhaps figure he might have read about in the library during his chill time. Frisk knew what he meant by the Lost History. The story everyone thinks is the best in the entire world; The war between Monsters and Men. Dark and Light that had been shattered. A lead savior will break the Divide. 

The story she is uncovering right now as they speak. It’s being part of the page in her story as she journeys down the whole new world. Underneath, she is not some special sent from above. Frisk immediately breaks eye contact, facing the snow.

“Even if I am, I’m still just an ordinary human girl in a town. Some curious human who wanted to see if monsters were real. I’m not a superhero.” The superheroes on media represent a whole new light; they give out charismatics the young audience will look up to. Being brave, heroic, witty, and an icon of the people. “And superheroes don’t be cowards…. There’s no way I can do that.”

“Nah, I see a human with the power of DETERMINATION.” Frisk had the power to look back up at Flakes. “I see a brave, loyal, strong, fearless, and a good-hearted human that knows how dogs work around here. You’re a superhero to me. I think you can do it. Ya’ need to believe it.”

Frisk had all the guts in making a small grin perk up, now feeling a bit better by his words. “Thank you.”

“Also,” Flakes had another thing in mind. The biggest reason he stopped her. Something more serious than what others have said. Flakes started explaining who she should be more afraid of. A dark force deep within the Dark kingdom is far more dangerous than the Chaos King himself. The main leader of the Dark World: Knight. Along with the mysterious fellow assistant, the man who speaks in hands. He says that they are “not to be messed with.”

That’s the first someone has ever mentioned someone other than the King. She had a gut-wrenching nerve that Knight possessed a much more threat than the Chaos King is. Simply stated, big and scary. “That dude had committed countless villainy acts your kind can’t even beat. He makes the cartoon villains look like a joke.” Except they are...but she didn’t say that out loud. “While the others down here are trying to get your soul to break the barrier, Knight wants your soul for his purpose.” The word made the soul be in a panic state. “It’s not the barrier. It’s far worse.”

The worst of the worse comes out. It’s a good reason for Frisk to be scared of the monster. Sounded more that kindness will not be the answer to defeat this man. Blue/green mixed eyes have noticed how shaky the entire entire body was. “Do you know what it is?” The human had to ask him.

“It’s….how can I say it? Umm…. Three words: gruesome and for power.” 

Frisk then became speechless by what she had heard. Gruesome? This begs the question in her mind of how gruesome is the murder by the hands of this monster. That’s very scary to even think about. Worse than the scary horror movies and video games she participates in facing her major fear with her school friends on the weekend holiday night while wearing costumes. 

How the fluffy tiny legs quiver like noodles on a metal chopstick’s grip clinging it on very tight hoping not to drop back into the mixture. Were all the monsters afraid of this man? Still leaves room on the plate for both Frisk and the red soul to be on the high concerning level, in case he physically goes after her.

Flakes started on his statement that the blue man trying to take her soul works for King. It’s not just the rivery puzzles between the dumb skeleton and him anymore. Rather, a race against which one gets the human’s heart. Not by love, but by murder. Seen in the media. Become a reality. A serious, sinister game is playing out in the field. No one (unless the bold ones) talks about it.

“Other humans who fought against him have perished because of him. Be careful!” Flakes had mentioned. Lips had been silenced after that. No way she could comprehend everything that was thrown at her after the truth of her rule in this world is given out. 

Frisk was the mouse and they’re the cats hunting it down. This was the worst image ever imagined in the thick brain out of all the pictures she played. It was even gruesome at most. Hard to describe what the fake scene looked like in words but one thing certain, the soul was having a fight for survival between the puzzle creators.

The good side of the story, Papyrus was a good ‘Tom the Cat’ in the episode; he made friends with ‘Jerry the Mouse’ over the bad one. Which was the positive aspect to it all when she thought about it.

“Good luck out there!” Before goodbyes could be spread to each other, another roadblock had put her on hold one last time. A noise from the distance caught them off guard. Creeping in closer after each heavy running step had a recognizable sound. It made Frisk immediately smile. Ruffled armor noises echo out from the atmosphere. Eskimo soon has arrived on the scene. Eskimo happily takes a seat on the home floor. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to the human just yet. Not after one more offer. Flakes chuckled “Silly dude, what’s with ya?”

“I believe he wants to give me a ride,” Frisk states as she gives the good king of the card game a sweet head pat in return. He gave her a lick on the rosy pink cheek in return. The good boy is what he is to her sweet animal-lover heart. The young one grew confused when seeing Frisk climb on Greater Dog’s back, but to Eskimo, it was a normal thing. 

Frisk got on the armor pet’s back. The gloveless hands that should be a popsicle grip on the armor piece. Easy herself on the ride as she did before. Getting herself comfortable in the equestrian sitting position once she was on, she noticed the impressed Flakes stand beneath them. Guess what she did must be the first time he ever witnessed someone do equestrian. “I’m impressed,” he said. “He really does like you.”

“Hehe, yeah. He’s a good boy. Just like you.” Frisk added.

Flakes had heat build-up on his fur cheeks. He flourished and was thankful for the compliment.

“I better get going. I have a long way out of here.” 

“Well, good luck out there.” One last lick of affection, as a thank you gift for her kindness on the cheek for the road. Frisk had to pick him up for that.

“Come back soon!” And with that, the brave little spotted Snowdin puppy went the opposite direction. Frisk got on the armored back after he saw her possible new pet dog stand on fours and keep her grip on the top part. She waved back at the dog before Eskimo started dashing to the dark snowy forest.

The fun begins. Her life depends on her protecting it.


	8. Surface Memory Moment~Kauhu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Frisk and her friends play a card game before class time only for one card resembles a figure from last night's dream.

_In the elementary school year of human school life, back when innocence still harbored in the girl’s persona; from online game websites like Club Penguins to stuffed animals becoming a virtual pet like Rescue Pets. Those valuable existences are still present in memories._   
_He remembered Webkinz was still a favored website she went on on the family’s home computer, rather than social media sites. In the days when those topics were popular amongst the kids, the small little girl in the private school’s assigned uniform walked down the blank hallway. In possession is a clear backpack stuffed with school supplies and a soft stuffed animal sitting on the back.  
She passed by a group of teenagers sitting at the lunch table either playing a card game or fiddle on handheld gaming devices. Some acknowledged the girl’s presence coming into the small yet simple color coated cafeteria; others just minded their business on the handheld device in the hand._

_She had already checked in with the principal of the school Mrs. Jack before she headed into the assigned classroom. Her father had dropped her off early so he can get to work, so she has some time to explore around the building a bit. Greet some fellow people, visit a classroom of her favorite teacher, or maybe read a book in the non-fancy style library._

_The holiday is around the corner, the class has been preparing to sing Christmas Carols on stage on the night of Christmas Eve for the past couple of weeks. The teacher had helped the students practice. Her students remembered the lines in the song and the roles they must do in the show. It’ll be showered with so many colorful decorations. The best part, the classroom was making decorations and sweets before practice. The small yet wonderful items Frisk likes during this time. It all keeps a happy girl motivated to go past the harsh obstacles. Before she came to the private school, there were no reasons she should be smiling every single day. The kids dislike her for reasons unknown. Perhaps it's the way that she looks, the way she dresses, or they just simply want to pick on the weak._

_But, why would a teacher try harming her student despite tattle-telling on a misbehaving student? Worse, why will she let poor Frisk cry when she needed comfort from the supposed trusted adult? It all was so puzzling for a little girl. Worse, made her angry. She’ll never forget that day when she had taken revenge on those kids. Never has she imagined throwing a rock at a cruel monster would be satisfying, and getting grounded afterward never felt like a prison. Though, it’s still boring to sit on the bed in the bedroom without anything to do. Minus reading some books on her bookshelf if granted. All it mattered is she was free from the harsh prison. Nothing in Frisk had changed._

_Almost every day, she had a neutral face: Nothing to smile at all. The temper tantrums had hit a high level after the scars those mean children have left. Unbearable healings lasted for a long time until she found the private school to be her safe-like place. The elder vice-principal with a full spirit, Ms. Angel cherishes Frisk as a special child in her eyes._  
 _She had healed. But the past slightly haunts._

_The performance will take place in a large open theater room indoors at Westwood University There was still a dress code they must follow: Dresses were mandatory for the girls, the suits were a mandatory clothing choice for the boys. They have to be formal to impress the school’s leaders. Formal clothes are more appreciative of the holiday night out, anyway._

_Not that Frisk doesn’t like wearing dresses. She enjoys being a female. Being girly is a great thing. But... Most of the time, she wants to show she’s not always girly as she shows it; Prove to them she can handle anything they have overshadowed her as; She’ll be able to put a foot down against the enemies on the road. Being a brave girl like television shows a portrayal of the heroines._  
_Her role models are mostly fictional in media she watched or played: Disney’s character Kim Possible for example. A powerful, bold, confident, secret agent cheerleader fighter who can do anything._

_Little does she know, she’s already strong. She just hasn’t seen it yet._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Clean in a forever fresh coat of paint by the years it first had been built stood in Frisk’s view. A colorful sign greets anyone who enters. The braided pigtails human enter without a peep disturbing the way. Inside were a couple of her classmates preparing themselves for the day. The sweet teacher clothed in a lovely flower pattern dress and a blue sweater over it greets her with a warm smile. Both Violin and Gina, who are cousins sitting at the white unfolded table near the cubbies greeted their bestie. One last bestie in the girl’s group was missing, the speedy one, her name is Maggie. The boy with short brown hair doodling pictures with markers on the sheet of paper shares his hello. Another male classmate rocking a flat-top hairstyle and wearing thick-framed glasses gave Frisk a good morning greet. The exult dark-haired female student holding a crystal in her hands said “Good morning.” at the strange one._

_Of course, she had greeted them back._

_It will be rude not to._

_These students are much nicer towards the girl’s well-being and existence. Some….at least. Others seem to despise her. One is a boy of color, who seemed to pick on her countless times and repeat sentences at her when not needed to possibly get a reaction from her. And even if she does, the teacher would simply punish her; she’ll get sent to the principal’s office without a reason why. She had no clue why the boy dislikes her so much until she had a conversation with him. It had something to do with the anger management she has. Even though she’s smelly when she had actually showered the night before school._

_In the end, Frisk wanted to be his friend. He started being nicer after she had calmed down. Soon, he had left the campus._

_No memories of him remain detached in her brain. He’s gone in the picture._

_Frisk grabs a blank paper from the rusty painted shelves and sits on the assigned desk. She then takes the rest of the morning hours to produce a picture using the classroom colored pencils stored in the organized color box. In the crafted illustration, she drew what seemed like a blank human figure and a bat-dragon creature standing in a united room near a blue tree from the dream she had last night. She made the picture as accurate as she possibly can from memory._

_It still left the gullible little human haunted after being woken up by Dad for the preparation of the next school day. She wished she understood the meaning behind the dream. What did the creepy monster want from her? Why did it want to eat her? If she just could, maybe she can know dreams are more than a reality escape._

_This nightmare was no dream escape. No sweets scatter all over the land where the beautiful rainbow stands or a fantasy princess castle structure standing high on the tallest mountain watching over the town. Friendly creatures are absent. Because why would they be in a nightmare if their purpose is to make Frisk happy? It was more of a threat type of dream. A possible warning to the girl of what might come her way; A dream that should have made her cry after escaping left her rather confused._

_The focus tension had been interrupted by Violin approaching the space. In her slim hands stack a well-crafted dark coded deck of cards present in an organized stack made by one of the girls. Having curly hair compliment the cheerful appearance asked the chestnut friend if she would like to play a card game of “Deltarune” with her and the others before class starts. Basically, a fancy game of “Goldfish” but more of a learning history segment; it’s a way to teach children on the ‘Prophecy’ as historians say it while they have fun._

_Frisk accepts the request, makes sure she’d cleaned up her area, and joins them at the table. Maybe a little game will help get her mind off of the dream. Thinking about it would leave an unbearable headache unneeded for this weekend's gameday Finn has._   
_The card game had already started. Violin started off by asking if Gina had a “Warrior Princess” in the nail-painted hands._

_“To the Fountain!” Gina screamed. Violin draws a card from the deck._

_Frisk had been asked if she has a “Prince from the Dark” card. She ordered the charisma human to the fountain. One card had been pulled._

_“Maggie,” Frisk turned to the girl of color on the next-door seat. Deep curls stood out from the rest of the classmates. Neat in a comb slick tied in a clean updo._   
_“Do you have a Loyal Scientist?” Caught the fiddles good by that smile. Maggie gave up the Lightner card of the Scientist silhouette displayed on the front. On the back of the card was the Delta Rune symbol coated in fake gold color. Painted in a stylized style to please the eyes of whoever sees it. The shimmer sparkle effect on the royal symbol reflects off the ceiling light overshadowing the room. It shows very clearly how it got its name._  
 _The game continued the normal phase with each one asking if they have a certain figure on the card hands. Either side the character is on doesn’t matter in this simple little game. To the kids, it's the cool visual design at the end of it all. But it's a tool to help learn about the characters. As they help with what they are in the world._   
_Some draw a card, give up a card, or get a lucky match. What mattered most throughout the rest of the game, Frisk was having a fun time. Negativity from last night's dream unclouded the little mind. The monster in the nightmare stored away out of memory sight until the topic is needed for discussion._   
_Gina cried out: “Chaos!” after she had pulled a Jevil card out of the deck. When a drawer has drawn a chaos card, all players must draw three cards from the deck in return. Any matches someone has made must be given up: Two cards from the match stack must be placed at the bottom of the draw deck._

_“Man, I was so close.” Maggie shakes her head as the matches leave her hands. Frisk gave up her matched cards in shame, and Violet only gave up one match stack. Oh, she knows what she’s going to do after school. A nice revenge snack will be ready. In the meantime, a rude but playful stick out tongue from the mouth should show the oldest child in the household who is not to mess with. Including a card game. Gina stuck outback._

_Jevil had not only pretty much what some say an annoying card but having a deep meaning behind the draw. The card alone had a history story to go along with the card it represents; just like the others in the deck. The Chaos card carried a tragic tale; The dark diamonds symbolized the chaos land the jester had created on the fairest land a long time ago on the surface. Long ago, the Dark and Light kingdoms lived in peace amongst the land. Both humans and monsters live in harmony at the time. Spirit Willow Wolves sacred in the water lands have a special leader for the pack, a human leader simply known as The Poncho Human. Young, resourceful, clever, and respectful in the monster society. The human has a special gift. Dark’s loyal leader had a big interest in the gift he had._

_All before the war broke._

_The war has been known as the “Broken War” by some historians, who some think are complete nutjobs. Most humans in this generation found the tale already a mythical thing and just a bedtime story they need to stop making a big deal out of. Half of the population believe in the tales they speak about - Frisk’s parents happens to be those people that believe._

_Almost all of the table cast chuckled at the sudden surprise. No one expected the Jevil card to be pulled out so soon in the game. Three of those cards store in the stack out of easy draw sight. The others must be the primary focus. That way, they are not the first to be drawn. It’s the only way the game can be fair._   
_The game returns with Gina asking Frisk. The mood quickly took the unexpected route for Frisk._

_“Do you have a Kauhu?”_

_Her own laughter died down in the limitless crowd of four in the void by being presented with a small frown. She’d looked at the cards she had in her hands, seeing the one card in the stack; the beast on four legs, wings as the dark knight protecting the royal kingdom, the creature looked exactly like the one in the dream. Unpleasant thoughts returned. She could not find the words in dire need of spilling. To answer the question in direct need of an important answer. No power had broken the tough shell yet._

_The lips quiver at the unsettling picture of what might be the creature in the unwelcomed dream. Painted in a gruesome way in terms of the execution. It’s not real, right? Frisk refused to believe a dream linked to the folklore stories. Complete crazy imagination one would have to dig deeper on. Right now is not the time to think such nonsense. Mommy and Daddy won’t believe in her wacky story. Why should others do so? No-one believes untold stories, anyway._

_The curious-mind girls in a concerned moment were going to ask about the sudden mood change until the teacher announced the time. All focus center on the bun hairstyle lady, who stood in the center of the classroom._

_“All right everyone, clean up whatever you are doing, and take your seats. We’re beginning class.” That single the first period of the day. The little ones in uniforms begin putting the room back the way it was when they enter. Items purchased by the school are all placed back by the tiny human hands: Toys return in the crate boxes, books placed back in a neat stack on the shelves, and computer games make the screen return home upon closing the program. Things slowly return to a normal state.  
Some of the students prefer they skip school as a grouchy sigh leaves out upon cleaning. Prefer the fun time over the learning._

_Deltarune returns back into the stack it once had been. All the cards have been collected after being handed by the group. Violin sealed the cards back in the box and stuffed the box into her backpack. Await for the next game they will play in the future it sits in. One by one, the students head to their assigned seats. Pencils replaced the items out in the room. The drawing previously on the wooden top store somewhere out of view. Nowhere for anyone to peek. Frisk had packed that up before joining the game._   
_Writing tools rest on the sculpted pencil slot on the desks._

_The teacher walks up to the clean board Frisk had left marks on using an uneasy erasable marker weeks ago. She had to clean the board after school when the others were outside on that day. Wasn’t worse when Frisk accidentally committed vandalism, erasing her essay off of the back of the wooden book she used the pencil on was a pain. It could have been worse if the pen ink had got a hold of the spot. What a devastating hole it will be difficult getting out of. The family would have to pay a fund for the damaged book. She had learned the hard way after that. Maybe got a paddling for the consequence. But she made sure she paid more attention next time. She’ll make sure that accident won’t happen again. Words go on the paper after all._

_All eyes focus on the only person standing. Pointer stick clutches in the aging hand._

_Class is now in section._

_Silence accompanied by some voices lingered in the cozy small room. Little bird song tweets can be heard from a distance. It’s a beautiful day outside to be learning something new. The first lecture they are being shared is a lesson in the English catalog, on spelling and nouns. Frisk had found English difficult, so much so that she tries cheating on the spelling tests whenever possible. With more guidance by some support, she now finds it easy to understand and has fun being educated. Minus the fact, she is a pro at forgetting her work unlike her future self because she rather goes home and plays than do homework there. Plus, there are days she doesn’t want to do them. Because she found it both hard and boring._

_Soon had been fixed up by a meeting taken in the later weeks of the school year and she’s been getting her homework transported home without any problems the Amatos have to worry about. Frisk’s even been doing them accordingly. Frisk enjoys doing homework with her sibling as much as he does._   
_Reading a 10-page book became a breeze. The school became the most hated place to the place she loved. Academy Excellent School had become her home space at that very moment after being placed in the other schools she had been to. Most cared less about Frisk’s education._

_Those have been the scariest times for her. Let alone forgivable each time she lets go of the past. The adults now understand fully what their second child really wants most. The teachers have been unsupportive of Amato's poor little sweet angel in the end. So, a private school has been the last result. Hoping they found what is best for her after what they have read about the tiny campus building. It wasn’t much, but it will be for the best. They are proud of Frisk’s new success for the past few months prior._

_Frisk sat quietly on the cold metal seat while the lips on the teacher spilled out the morning lecture. The blue marker lists the importance of commas and how to use them in sentences. Everyone listens in on the information being presented on the board, taking notes in either plain or stylized notebooks they have taken out of their personalized book bag._

_Focusing had been difficult for Frisk. Scribbles and a ticking cloak all feel absent in the environment. The led she made the pencil write dribble down some important information she caught. She seems a bit sleepy despite having gone to bed early last night upon the parent's request. Maybe the weather was catching up? It is indeed chilly outside for cozy sweater wear. Mom didn’t want her children going out in the cold unprepared. Now, would she? Maybe she’s just bored. It’s probable. But, she will not get far in the future if nothing in the brain gets the necessary information for life tasks once she leaves the nest one special day. When young Frisk Amato finds her purpose in the giant world._

_Out the sudden blue a printed worksheet handed outlays there. A fill-in-the-blanks sheet. Nice. She still can’t get her mind off of the beast._

_Why?_

_She did just fine during practice. Perhaps she noticed less about it and more on the lyrics so she won’t look like a fool on stage._

_Frisk knows for a fact the teachers will try to get it out of here soon. Maybe for the best. Should she ask one of them?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Lunchtime approached, the students are in a line coming to the cafeteria they walked by earlier in the day. This time, they approach the doorless kitchen to be served the meal of the day: Tomato soup and Macaroni and cheese with a slice of grilled cheese. The students order what they want from the server in the kitchen. Once they get a tray of food, served in a paper bowl, they take a seat. Students occupy and get to know each other more during break time. Some share some conversations on certain topics like favorite activities and sports for example. Other times, folks will doodle something on the notebook paper to pass the time. Read a book or play on a handheld console where both options they can do in spare time. Permission by the teachers.  
Some just enjoy the food in peace. Teachers eat their lunch they might have packed and done some activities for themselves. Whether it be a check on the work-related sources or just check on the students to see if they are behaving. Perhaps they take this time to read a good story they might have packed._  
_No thunderstorm clouds linger in the outdoor skies. Heavy rain showers are absent for the gentle Monday. No word by the weather forecasts reports any bad weather in the town._   
_It all seems like a perfect day to go outside after classwork is complete. How fun will it be to play on the functional, handmade structured playground on a cold, sunny day like this?_

_For now, everyone can have some quiet time for themselves if they want to. Frisk can take this moment to give a personal presentation of what the problem had occurred earlier in the day to the trustworthy ones. Her best friends all still seem curious about it. They reprise the question they asked her earlier while in class on a passing note; “How are you doing?” Of course, she answered something positive in return. Brush off the creature off the canvas like it was nothing but an unnecessary bothersome spot._

_Gina, Violin, and Maggie have taken a seat where Frisk sat; sitting near the easy one window open they can escape from in case of a serious emergency. It would most likely be an easy escape for a crying, scared, humbled child to run out of. Adults have a much better time escorting them out of danger. Dad sits as close to a nearby exit as possible in dining restaurants. That’s the main thing she saw in his character, so she took note of that. Frisk wants to be like her father someday when she grows up into a young adult. For today, Frisk mostly wanted the good sunlight coming out the door window for the rest of the illustration crafting she has in mind after eating lunch._

_Kauhu remains in mind. The lesson on comma usage barriers somewhere in that tiny brain of a human being._

_She ended up lying about the dream for the rest of the day, as she had read on the internet that telling others about dreaming the Kauhu will have others dream about it that night. Frisk cannot bother having them be as confused as she is. Let alone how humble she is about mentioning it anymore. No eyes but hers witness the drawing._

_On the school bus, she stayed silent. She was watching the houses and trees pass by through the bus window. Hopes step away from the dream and admire the beauty instead. She could be doing her homework and not worry about it, but she would rather wait until she got home and do it there. Rolling shadows on the road pursuit along the grey line. Citizens were going around in their everyday life making the town feel lifelike and normal in the world. Nothing seemed out of the blue for anything to be suspicious. Nothing that can be considered a threat of sorts. Just the tire shadows following Frisk back home._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Back at the safe green home, she worked on the spelling homework in preparation for the upcoming spelling test. Scheduled this Friday. Good thing Dad’s music that’s playing from the kitchen kept the motivation on a high level. An upbeat tune sounds echo over the room the kids work in. Drums play rapidly along with the electric guitar. Another shouts out some “Whooos” in the background in the big attempt to make the song ear-pleasing. The lead singer sings his heart out. Rock is how it was described. Very energetic to get her pumped. Does the same for the other family members in the household as they are working on personal things; Mom is doing an essay for work, Finn is working on his homework for the public school he goes to, and Dad is making dinner._   
_Man, does she love this band so much?_

_The teacher assigned the class to write the used spelling words 5 times on the lining paper. They must turn them in in the basket tomorrow morning when they arrive in the classroom._   
_Near her side on the coco couch, a fluffy cream canine rests on a coffee themed pillow. Filled with the goodness of being in a happy home. Loud snores drove the attention away for a bit._   
_He must be having a much more pleasant dream than what she had. Guessed: The two running free in a wild tropical forest. Where millions of animal friends await an epic adventurer. Playing like wild banshees caring less of what they think and just outright having fun until the sunsets. Though, those just dream one imagines being in against the chaotic world; the fun has to be earned after all the handy hard work they put themselves through. All just to manage a dream or cash they need for a house._

_Frisk can’t wait to grow up. A desire she wishes to accomplish is to be a princess when she becomes fully grown. Be a royal human in the tallest kingdom and wear pretty dresses all day, every day. Or, be a popular superstar like her favorite musical artists. Sing her heart out to millions of people on stage while being in the color spotlight on a stage, dressed in cool outfits and everyone knows your name. What a dream those would be if they came true._

_Focused little eyes are drawn away for a few seconds by the sudden sound. Mercer’s snore had got louder. She just gave a soft smile at the precious bean still growing into a big boy. Boy, aren’t dogs the best?_

_“Mercer!” Mother Amato calls out over the music now changed to a relaxed tone. The noises of poured bite-size kibbles splashing on the metal bowl had already ended just prior seconds ago. Dinnertime arrived for the dog. Small legs stretched out; He burst up in the real world filled with intense energy and dashed to the kitchen. Claws click against the floor titles. Excited he can eat early unlike the human companions in the household. He had dreamed of the perfect dinner waiting in the food room. As he dashed through the doorless room, a grey mother cat named Muffin looked at him in a crazy manner. Her kittens were in safe hands, being rested in the parents' bathroom. Frisk placed the written homework back in the backpack that leans back against the wooden stand. Secured in the purple folder it once was in. Worth getting a good grade for._

_Frisk and Finn play with their toys after finishing up with everything they have done for school. They made a story about three humans and the monsters fighting off against an evil force. During the playtime, she felt it would be a good time to pop the question since her sibling knows and she trusts him. “Hey, Finnegan,” she asked the older brother. She seemed hesitant about either mentioning it or even bringing it up and just switched to the topic of the racing game she always watches him play on the family desktop. Wonder what it's like driving? Looks scary. She’s more curious about the beast than what she must be at this particular timeframe of the day now going away for tomorrow's arrival._

_“D-Do you think….the m-monsters can travel in our dreams?”_

_Finn refuses hesitation. “Just one…. Did you dream about the Kauhu?”_

_“Well…”_

_“Frisk and Finnegan, come set the table!” Perfect timing….at least._

_That was the only conversation she had involving that topic. Freshly cooked chicken with green beans and rice had been served up. Yet, it will be long forgotten years down the road. Frisk never had the dream about the beast ever again the following nights. The little girl felt much better after a couple of weeks. Though she cannot forget that she had a nightmare of the Kauhu, the monster she had seen in the dream remains a mystery as she grows up. Quite possibly still lurking in the Amato household to this day._

_Awaiting for the next victim she encounters._


	9. Chapter 6~The Red Raven & The Controller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk travels through the Snowdin woods learning about the monster's hope and the dangerous parasite known to be The Controller. Along the way, certain monster wreckage to have Frisk be terminated.

It was the darkness that gave Frisk the dreadful shiver. None of Morra’s work did that deed. Because the soul was doing the work in keeping Frisk in good hands against the element. She is scared a threat will pop up out of nowhere. Luckily, a special friend stayed with her until he couldn’t go any further. He gave her a lick on the cheek before he returned home. Thus, left alone in the dark forest. Had an unsettled horror setting Frisk never had imagined she would be in. She had an unnerving presence lingering near. The living human had been greeted by a melty black substance pouring out of the eyes and mouth, similar to what Frisk experienced in the Skelebros bathroom. Frisk cried out in a major fear state.

The more experienced savior had more of a laugh than she ever did in scaring the pants out of innocent folks. Was that a normal habit this Scottish girl had? Nothing better to do with her afterlife now that she’s basically a walking corpse hovering over her shoulder? Funny how imaginary friends have evolved. For Frisk at least. What can possibly go wrong? Many, many things. Not to mention, how disturbed humanity would feel towards a literal demon latched on her back constantly.

_“Did I forget to mention I’m also a bloody ghost?”_

Rusty brown sneakers hovered over the clean puddle settled on the rocky surface. Frisk had a reaction of a human who had remembered what their script was in a theater performance; in the big moment, they met their tragic demise. Except, more on the horror theme side of the show. Frisk was the main character everyone can dress up as for the play of Frisk’s real story. The new moon widened based on the reaction she has given at the jumpscare: Terror and surprise. She recognized the same black substance pouring out of Chara’s eyes and mouth. No pupils appear in the dark, either. No red. Emptiness. Cold shivers shake the spine at the core. But, the living human shouldn’t even have a hunch of undergoing flight or fight kick this time, and yet she was feeling it. From top to the bottom the negative emotion left trails.

A shaky pointed index finger replicated the same fear she had screamed out at the young partner.

“T-That face….t-that….how….wha….” The balance girl stuttered.

_“Oh, this face?”_

The liquid substance that had poured from her eyes soon had disappeared. Dead eyes were back all by themselves. A smile whipped over the previously disturbing freckles.

_“It’s a normal thing for me.”_

The demon ghost girl replied. Almost stated that she’d had done it before by the face that gives off the uncomfortable vibe. Over the winter water, she reconstituted an invisible hammock in the air by the way she hovered over it. Both hands placed on the back of her head and one leg over the knee. The chuckle remained inside of the system. Locked away to avoid any sort of mockery for the hostess's stupidity - Let alone despite what she wants to do so badly. Instead, Chara let the running gage do the bidding. Boy, does she love teasing this dumb teenager? So much fun. She circled over the waterfall puddle lying in the middle of the trail.

_“I’m used to The Controller.”_

“The Controller?” Frisk repeated. Have a clueless look that put Chara on the heavy pedestal. The faint green puffy arms cross over each other as a better gift to the reacted face. Shows how much she hates explaining the smallest things one should have known when the surface provided the best education on the entire Earth. Eyes lie on the new hope for humans and monsters she floats in front of. Still kept some cool, avoiding an annoyed groan in the process. 

_“It’s a curse made by witches.”_

Simply stated without needing to explain any further. Frisk had a little confusion flutter over the head. Slipped by the radar upon a witch's curse being named something so simple. The Player seemed like some redonkulous theory some troll would make online for entertainment. Curses in general she had knowledge of them because she had read about them. Both online and offline sources before class begin and lunch after she ate and had enough time to pitstop at the library. Heck, Frisk’s best friend, Chelsy, who is in both the Art and Science class with her, was really into witchcraft. Like. really into it. Not that it bothers her or anything. She appreciates how much the girl with a strong bright future has. Expect, sometimes, Frisk thinks she has an obsession.

Chelsy read’s any witchcraft book she can lay her hands on. Study every possible spell she can learn from them, both online and offline whenever possible.

The second best friend, Marry never minds Chelsy’s interest, she supports her on it. On a greater extent, that is.

In fact, it seemed she had a common interest during her free time from dance performance practice in studying soul magic.

Frisk possessed a curious mind center on both subjects, but she was just sometimes lazy or busy with schoolwork to even do research. Never has she said anything that would indeed hurt Chelsy’s feelings, because she knows deep down she’s a wonderful person striving for what is best. Frisk is lucky she’d met such a great friend. If a simple wish that she would call her how she is doing. Perhaps it will be granted. That poor sophomore girl had gone through so much after the loss of a faithful friend. Frisk made it a lot worse by just leaving.

One night, the three girls tried to do a spell in the purchased spellbook at the sleepover. Perhaps created a tragic experiment the next day but left nothing out of the ordinary to their knowledge. It is not like the Ouija board (that she disbelieves in its main action behind it.) where paranormals summon out by the fingers of each user move the device over the letters.

This curse was a completely new subject she had no information on; Frisk wished she did, however. Because she has never heard the curse in her entire life.No one mentions it or talks about it according to Frisk’s perception in living life.

_“You should know that.”_ Chara nudged.

“Except, I….don’t.” Frisk had an annoyed tone present in that answer at how much of an asshole Chara is being right now. Ruffled arms already have folded on one another. Dreaded by the nerve in the rebellious action she had taken for this experience. It took no long minutes of borderline annoyed sighs to spill out the answer. Added in the comment at how humanity is something in nature. 

_“Well, to keep it simple,”_ Chara starts. Different faces that could be seen in the sea staring at each other. The human keeps the trap shut from speaking anything until the reddish-brown one finishes explaining.

_“It's a bad curse that drives you mad. It’ll take control of both you and your soul. You have no control over anything in you when it takes over!”_

Not even the muscles?! Basically, left unconscious? In a coma but you’re moving? That gave enough shakes for Frisk to embrace. The thought of not being able to move anything in the body leaves impactable senses of cries.

She was living in a well-made horror movie airing on television that had already aired in the big screens after what she was given. The story was more than she had anticipated it to be. Deeper upon the written old pages. Frisk can’t believe almost all of this is happening right before her eyes.

_“It’ll do whatever it wants to you, mainly having you do genocide and murder; regardless of what you think.”_

Sounding like a worm virus after describing the curse in how it functions in the body. Chara states more about the voice Frisk heard this morning. It's the voice of the witch sending the message to the possessed human on what they must do and has also been keeping on watch. Frisk had hit the lucky note for the red hunters as she put it, her soul is the strongest one amongst all the soul traits. Primary it’s fully filled with DETERMINATION - The toughest kind and the leader of the souls, but it’s mostly what witches desire for a host. Especially to whip out the monsters to claim back the land.

Swallowed the sacred saliva hard, Frisk gave herself physical comfort from the pictures she had imagined The Controller be, the ruthless hideous creature popping out of a nightmare possessing razor-sharp fangs and claws of the beast once it reaches its final form; and the jar still containing the black liquid possibly finding a solution for an escape route out of the glass carriage. The memory recalled both Chara’s absence and when she didn’t feel like herself at that time of the deadly situation.

“Was it you that told off that blue man that tried to kill me?” Frisk had to question this to make sure everything is linking up.

_“Yeah. I had to use your body to save you. It was a favor in return.”_

A favor? Well, whatever favor she did for whoever it is, Chara did not have to make her nose bleed. Frisk stated that. Frisk busts out the question.

_“The nosebleed was your soul, Frisk. Not me!”_

Chara finally yelled at Frisk for her declaring she was responsible for something she did badly when she helped keep the royal figure off. The subject quickly changed by deep silence topped by snow crunches on earth. Later explaining the soul-making Frisk nosebleed indicates it was trying to send a message of it being injured. Both from Roulx and from The Controller. The determination was weak to communicate through the mind, so pouring blood became the only solution in getting the message across somehow.

_“Not many souls have the will-power to fight off The Controller. You should be lucky.”_

As if it were that easy. It makes her wonder how others have failed in fighting the thing off of them. And if so, what was their fate they have to meet? How was the terrible fate they had to enforce? Frisk can’t bear thinking about it. It would ache the heart in a heavy held pain it doesn’t need. 

Chara hovered beside the black messager. Water giggles fill the demon’s pleasing drums. No whispers added in. Any dangerous threats present in the baggage. Perfectly what’s needed at most after that bumpy ride on the dog she had taken. Determination sure had known about the curse beforehand. Good thinking on the jar thing on their end. She would have never thought about that.

Chara floats on the pathway of the road, smiling wide.

_“Y’know, the substance you vomited out is still in that jar you stole from the Skelebros house.”_

The living really didn’t need a reminder of that. She already knows based on the voice crack she gave out in answering “I know that!” immediately. Chara was quite surprised at the crack. It was unexpected, she’s not gonna lie. Quite hilarious too. Is this so-called the new hero so childish? Then again, this girl looks roughly around the same age as the other human she once was many moons ago. 

Frisk tried backing up why she has the jar in the first place and has plans of giving it back to them after sending it somewhere. Chara had a disbelief echo in the way she said it.

Frisk went back talking out-loud to the red heart for directions on where she must go in the new underground area. What are the monsters like, if some of the particles in the area are safe to touch or not? More information on The Controller that she might have not known. Those questions she asked drove the demon ghost insane. What is up with this girl? She would smack her head with the back of the hand in hopes of getting some knowledge sense out of her, but she had one problem: Chara would commit to this act if the body didn’t go through everything she touches. It’s helpful for escapes but sometimes it's bothersome when she needs to interact with someone physically. She maintains her cool at a high volume. Taking the distraction upon herself to keep her temper by looking at the winter branches covered in icicles passing by.

_“You know, you don’t ALWAYS have to talk so much,”_ Chara mentioned. Arms folded across one another. Dead eyes look annoyed over the disappointment. Grasping how much Frisk might have publicly shared, who knows who has heard the conversation. Perhaps a Darker monster might be nearby for all they know. Maybe she’s being kinda harsh for feeling this way of the human not knowing the tactic, but good grief. Can’t she be any smarter than this? Guess not. This little girl fails to impress a Mahon. 

Frisk flustered in a massive embarrassment bottle. Dried lips immediately curled up in a suck type expression she had made as a proper reaction. A smile hid underneath. Almost everything coats in red. Wide eyes top it all. One long loose strain hangs over the emotional face.

There was some annoyance hidden underneath.

Of course, that is new information she wished she also knew beforehand. Being told this would have been helpful in communicating with the voice inside her head. Or if Toriel has info on human souls, she could have done an education lesson at dinner time on the human brain on it; Toriel conformed she wanted to be a teacher once they are free. She could’ve got an early deal if she had some prior knowledge.

Maybe the logical person who knows about souls Flowey would have told her that the soul is a living thing instead of just figuring out herself. 

Instead of, ya’ know NOW. From nobody but the float ghost child following behind her and jumping, scaring her for giggles. The school needs to step up its game. Educating students about the bedtime story is stupid if you ask Frisk what she thinks of it.

_“You can talk to your soul mentally.”_

Chara hovered next to Frisk’s right side, the reddish-brown bob hair moving at the moment create the spiritual flow behind the passing. The tree branches in the back feel the cold breeze quickly walking in the atmosphere. Thin branches dance in response.

“I can? How?” Frisk raised the hairs up. As if she’s already curious enough, by risking her life by going into the mountain. Not that the runaway guttersnipe on the surface world is even impressed by that; her side of the story of climbing the mountain she won’t ever share for valid reasons doesn't get shared so much. All the young one can say: Frisk’s reason is beyond stupid.

So stupid it’s even laughable.

What type of education are they given in schools?

The answer to the simple question Frisk asked earlier is revealed; communication happens by the soul using the method in the brain known as telepathic communication, a method every soul has to communicate with the individual and guide them in battle. Human souls have special abilities: They have powers that protect the human they are close with. Ranging from an ancestor from a past generation to a passed away family member they’re close with. 

They protect them from mostly monster attacks. Human attacks will have to be trained upon. Training targets the human’s strong-will while pushing the soul to a great level in the strength department. A big boost if the human has determination on minor things like exercise for example.

One of the big reasons why warriors like firefighters and soldiers are trained before going into the danger zone.

Another thing souls do is check the status of the enemy. It does a quick scan of the requested target. It locates the attack and defense levels by estimation. A weak point might possibly be found depending on the enemy.

_“He’s been chatting to you since the fall,”_ Chara says, flying past the tiny trees covered in old abandoned clothing the charity donation stores sell for cash before they have been tossed out. Having a story of its own in need of discovery in the future. All done by monsters duty as an alternative decorating solution. The four-legged reindeer already has enough pranks weighing on him by a group of troublesome teens, thinking it's funny. Poor thing. 

Chara noticed how tiresome she was getting from walking in the chilling cold. The gloveless hand has some cracks while the fingers over the worn fingerless tough glove look as they are turning blue.

_“He’s the voice inside your head.”_

She said, trailing down on the semi-clear grass, noticing a pathway made by some pretty flowers. Baffled, a voice in the head speaking to Frisk sounds like something an insane person would believe. It seems way unbelievable like the book’s golden cover artist made it a special thing for young readers but no judgment needed. 

Extreme chatter breaks everything as Frisk is getting to a very low temperature. They can use a break. Besides, she has other topics she likes to have Frisk listen to later on. They decide to rest by the decorated tree so Frisk can practice her interesting technique. Her soul was too weak at this point to provide any warmth right now. Frisk has to rely on herself to find some heat before she freezes. Chara proceeds forward on having her little partner the flowering pathway.

The flower path led them to a lit fire pit that caught the survivor’s attention. She made no hesitation on thinking it might be someone else’s fire. The cold has the knife ready. Frisk needs heat. The warmth draws her away from danger. Finally, she won’t turn blue. Avoid being a human popsicle in this strange underground winter. Knees to the chest, she makes a comfortable seat near the pit. The sturdy hard rock she rests on as a proper sitting surface versus the snow. The shaking slowly decreased. It wasn’t enough to stop them, completely, though. Just enough where she will not be in a freezing temperature state.

While they idle near the lonely fire pit, the polar opposites share some conversations with one another; Chara wonders how she is doing on the personal problem she is dealing with. “Okay, I guess….” That’s not a good answer. Is having a “Time of the month” that bad? Like, what is it anyway? Chara’s puzzled. At the same time, she can’t help but feel some sympathy for her.

“It’s not as bad as it was this morning, but it's a bit achy.” Whatever that means. 

Frisk asks her potential new friend if angels are real and perhaps maybe she can see one in a dream one day in the future. Chara had to pause on that one. Controversial topic Frisk quickly brought up considering how different people are on the topic involved in a mythical make-believe story the species decided to believe in. Some think they exist up in the clouds, others don’t or think of angels as another meaning. Either good or bad depending on the religion. For Chara, she’s unbiased on the angels' existence. Because she’s not a religious type unlike Frisk, who stated she is raised in a Christan household. 

_“Besides, Celtic has its own thing. Football divided them. Me mummy has been there.”_

Nothing else came out. It’s a good time they start the soul communication lesson now that she has mentioned it. Upon asking the question sparked a glimmer. Chara swarms beside Frisk and tells her what she must do.

_“All right. To talk to your soul mentally, all you have to do is focus on that little voice in your head and just talk to it with your mind. Not your mouth. That says shut.”_

Almost everything dropped after hearing that. Yet, Frisk took her word.

“It takes some practice getting used to it, but it becomes easy-peasy once you get the hang of it. Maybe with some headaches in the rundown. Soon, you’ll be able to hear other souls' thoughts inside other people.”

That, in the term, sounds like a pretty cool power in fiction. Frisk had sunk the strange concept on a closer scale. Let her imagination drive wild for such an awesome game mechanic it would be for the game’s sequel. In fact, it’s the perfect power concept for a book or a video game any good game developer can make with the right code, but it goes out of boundaries to have it be a real ability. Chara’s own instructions crawl high levels of nonsense. Leaves nothing except a confused human right behind the trail.

Observed and perhaps insane one must imagine out of the blue. Linking with the fact in science culture magic does indeed exist. Frisk did have a curious mind on who the helpful voice is. It’s worth giving it a try. 

Frisk drifted away into the dark nothingness upon closing her eyes. The good voice she had talked back to; Hausination lingered in her voice based on the stutters she mustered out. 

*“H-Hello? Can you hear me?”

*Yes, I can hear you. You did it.

Deep in the underground’s personage’s darkness lies the same voice that assists her out of the Ruins. The voice in which the blinking necklace reacts in return. Frisk can make out what he had said. The man’s voice is deep but also soothing. Like a serious, intelligent mind in a highly educated university. A voice a person can easily trust anywhere.

The chosen vocabulary he picks out, says so. He sounded less like a threat than the trickster speaker she heard before. Speaking of the female voice, where was that voice? Did it associate with the substance she vomited out? 

It felt out of the blue not knowing who that one belonged to. Many needed questions she must have answers to.

She collected any motion that will keep her from getting over-emotional. No physical appearance shows what he looks like. The room she placed in is nothing but eternal darkness. 

*“I have some questions for you.” She fired away.

He replies with a simple: *Shoot. Do keep in mind, you have a limit.

By the instructions, a headache indicated she had used up the communication timestamp. The first question took a turn Determination did not expect it would take. Normally, someone would ask who they are before they interview the person. Instead, she asked about the nosebleed: *“Did you make my nose bleed as what Chara had said?” To which the voice responds *I did. Truthful in what could have been a lie portrayed underneath.

He sounded honest, serene in the chosen answer he picked. Truthful at most. The body shakes of a nervous human are absent in the work deal. Based on stating he was singling out how much damage he was to Frisk from the battle. He needed “healing food” before they perished. The next question:

*“What about the wings? The warmth thing? Was that all you?

*All me. With some help from you, of course. I made you vomit out The Controller after I have fought it to restrain control of you. Fournturaly, it's very frail. You didn’t kill anybody to grow it. Very much appreciate that. The results could’ve been fatal.

“How serious would the results be?” She wondered. It must be like a spreading, contagious, virus. Only far worse in terms of comparison to the theory, she made mentally. Recalling a serious moment in history that slaughtered almost millions of human lives before they have found a cure for it. There was no guarantee what she had puked out could be a virus. It acted more like a creature. A worm of some sort. What she got from the last sentence alone if she had killed a monster more or less, would The Controller grow? Will a beast be grown and come out of her body? Is that what the red glowing soul is saying?

Leaving one innocent question remains in mind: Why would she commit murder from the very beginning? She didn’t kill any of the monsters she fought against during battle. Sure, maybe there were scars traced on the enemy she had left on them. However, some have left the same on her. As if the torn clothes weren’t enough evidence she’s in a literal state of a horrible place called Hell. Dad set reminders on his children about self-defense on the surface to protect them against the real world they have already stepped in upon walking in. She can say she was indeed fighting for her life in the two regions; both in the Ruins and in Snowdin. She ended up sparing them in the end. Because murder is a tactic she cannot bring herself to do. Let alone killing is against her morals unless she ‘certainly’ has to.

The soul lets the young one know the power of the black substance is very dangerous. Chara is right on everything she had mentioned in explaining about the dangerous spell. But it has a weakness he cannot remember. She’ll have to speak to the scientist in the Hotland region.

Never must it be let out of the jar or the jar be broken under any circumstances. Those were the fatal-warnings she was given. She must hurry to the lab no sooner than later. He had more to say.

*I apologize I cannot give you Soul Heat at this troublesome time when you need the most; For I am still a bit weak from the battle I had with The Controller. The chocolate pancakes you’ve eaten back at Grillbys healed me up a bit. They were delicious, too.

Soul Heat: A power source of genetic heat energy from the human soul to provide a sense of warmth and comfort. The heat recollects the human body temperature and generates it back at a normal temperature rate in a quick instant. Like the normal human body, it does have a limit. The Soul Heat has a limit before it must be recharged. By this, the host must find something warm like a shelter to recharge its energy fuel. Otherwise, they are left all alone, dependable on the body heat they have to get out of the cold.

Frisk remembers hearing this lecture in class on the “Souls” subject. Some students were slightly interested in the subject they’re studying in. She didn’t stay for the rest of the school day, however. Doctors appointment call that day. She had to go to a hospital not located in Ebott to check on her health for the rest of the afternoon. Frisk had missed the important information on the monster souls the teacher had told her the next morning. So, she had to spend lunchtime making it up. Not very fun at all. Somewhat boring when you have to sit through the entire long chapter reading about how powerful some monsters can be. At least, she has a grasp on the mythical creatures lurking the Earth’s under surface land.

She told him it's all fine. There was less need to worry about that. She does appreciate him saving her recently. He stated that it’s “Simply his job” in the end. From birth till death. Because he cares about her wealth whatever possible. That’s all that matters. 

Soon, after some dialogue exchange, the proper question is finally out. Been meaning to ask him the proper introduction question since they started chatting. *“One last question. Who are you? Are you….someone I know or….?”

*I’m just your soul, Frisk. Your DETERMINATION soul. But, you can call me Hodges.

The final words Hodges said were; He wishes her well on the journey.

And with that, the communication dropped. Frisk opened her eyes back to the real world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caught the devil perfectly at the right time Frisk looked at the faded ruby eyes appearing before her. The innocent aura she gives off symbolizes a fragile bird-filled in strong power.

“I did it, Chara!” She happily cried out, almost pushed her off the tree stump bed. Fists clutch on the joyful cheeks squishing her smile. Semi-dry up lips changed into an uneven fish shape coat in the winter rose petals. The face and the messy hair had caught Chara off guard; her own roses turned to their natural color. This human can be flirtatious AND be adorable?! What type of savior is this? Ridiculous.

She did not expect this one bit. Not like she expected something more from the 7th fallen human. Let alone having to be put in following beside this grunt. The stern voice demanding to cut it out made Frisk’s face return normal again. Thank goodness. Frisk mentioned her success in contacting her soul mentally for the first time. Chara had a small smile on the success and later went away reminded of another. They better start again. Besides, they might come across the ruler’s house if they are lucky.

Frisk’s resting time ended upon standing back up. Crunchy ruffles returned on the childhood road. They have more traveling to do. The way this snowy forest is laid out reminded Frisk of the woods she’d found exploring almost every day in the quiet hometown state. Nostalgic hit hard. They should be out of here soon. How long is this dark forest? Who made this must’ve vaunted the trees. Dr. Suess’s literature character The Once-ler would have a heyday chopping these baddies down out of biggering. Millions of green papers will fall upon the famous greed after he had conquered the New Home for himself. Having that imagination story left a puzzled mind in the chestnut-haired human.

Question for the forest itself; How do trees grow in the underground mountain without any sunlight? How do the yellow flowers that saved her fall stop her death? Because she would be dead before all of this had taken place. Or she is already dead and is having some life-after-death thing. Is Frisk going mad right now just thinking about these things?

What about the flower? Either those gold plants held some magic strength or they were strong enough, there was no way they held a human body weight to rescue its life from falling. Why don’t they have faces and Flowey does?

Barging in so many questions Frisk could ask her potential guardian angel-like soul figure Hodges on the questionable subject. But...They were more focused on getting out of the snowy forest instead. Hodges, especially. He’s extremely focused on providing Frisk warmth. Not a peep from the soul fills the deadly boredom surrounding them. He was very silent. She minus well leave him be until they find a cabin or a safe place to camp in. After she checked the time on her phone, it was about early dust hours.

Almost getting dark on the surface land. She should be doing normal human things right now; do homework, play video games, and get ready for supper by setting up the table. All while spending time with the ones she loves the most. 

Geez, time goes by way too fast when you’re having fun living your best life possible in the world. Having a purpose in what must be done and what you want to do while still being remembered.

The still environment is too quiet for her liking. She would plug in her ears and listen to music, but that’s not an option. Networks needed in order for that to happen and the network on her phone does not require that down here. Pity. She would be listening to an alternative rock song or something fitting for the walk. 

To cure the still silent, Frisk hummed a calm melody on an underrated song about running away. The humming became soft singing on the lyric chorus. The dead girl had put whatever she’s planning on hold listening to the fallen one share the lyrics out. She’s not the best singer, as the vocals are a bit eerie when she’s trying to hit the high notes in the song. Chara notices she has a hard time holding it in for a long period and they’re rather short. Understandable to some level of degree. High notes are kinda hard to hit. Mother hits them like it's a walk in the park.

Frisk sings just fine singing the regular vocals. Sounds so sweet in sync. Ranging in the tenor voice catalog she would guess. So true and bright. This type of singing she hasn’t heard in a long time. An actual tone that speaks true character in the vocalist; So much better than autotune the radio mostly plays nowadays. Chara must admit one thing about the human; She has a pretty voice, she just needs some improvements on the vocals.

The pacifist human’s song got little grin demons usually don’t have. If they’re smiling something sinister. This song is something positive.

_“I must say, you sang pretty decent,”_ she comments. Being strictly honest on the criticism she gives out. Not that she isn’t the best in critiquing one's work, some of the honest advice she gives can be...well, harsh. Honest choices that would make a person cry by the words she said. Basically, leaving an untrust earned rank. 

_“You just need ta work on ya’ high keys ya bit.”_

The human took it lightly. Seemed to agree with how kinda bad the vocals are. Surprising enough. 

Petals came up into view, Frisk smiled at it, sensing something as if a guardian angel was leading them somewhere. More like someone was watching them while they continued on the journey.

Frisk noticed movement in the short glance. A single yellow petal lay on the snow. Gone seconds later after a couple more steps. Scratched the hair in a puzzle mind. What just happened? Did she just see Flowey not just seconds ago or is she just seeing things?

She went to pick up the fallen yellow petal off the snow. Floppy but manages to keep its organic shape. Water by the ice races down the solid sunshine seeing who will touch home first. It's pretty. Shiny and golden. Slick to the touch. Unsafe to even try laying a lick on it. They say buttercups hold poison. Scientists have proven that fact.

She will just put it safely in her bag. Right where it should be. 

Near it stood another talking snowman. He wore a clean top hat and a torn pattern scarf around his neck. He wishes to see the surface, too, and see what Christmas is truly like up there with his best friend. Wanted to see the color lights, reindeers, and the famous man of all, Santa Claus. Frisk wanted his wishes to come true. He could not get it anytime or never. Some wishes people make don’t come true. It ends in another land. She took a snowman piece. Hoping she will grant his early Christmas wish. If she leaves the place she put herself in. 

The disbelief ghost let out a slight chuckle under her breath. One-shoulder lifted up in response at the odd sight. What a kind soul. Quite curious how many souls manipulated her ‘cause of how easy a target she is on the surface. Must be more than average. Frisk reminds Chara of another being. But can’t quite point her finger on who exactly. 

A roadblock stands in the way.

Soft, quick gasps leave out the dry lips. The lime- green sweater questioned what got the young one so strived. Then, she saw what made the stars in the hazel eyes twinkle. They were in the Ice Room, where all those good chunk ice cubes the bulky wolf threw in the river to have them be used. All turn into gorgeous art by talented monsters, who want to use their skills for the best. She was smiling like a little kid on a crazy ride at an amusement park. All bright and cheerful based at how stretched those cheeks are.

“Oh. my. God.” out came the three-lettered-words she heard the blue/pink stripe say. Black boots immediately trail away in glee. A curse word parents would wash it out soon removes in a muttered tone. This girl…..

She’s got character, for sure. Way over the top one versus what she had encountered in her previous life. Oversight of ice sculptures….

“No way! I didn’t know monsters also make ice sculptures!” Screamed the young one. Frisk checked out every piece of work from the top to the bottom. Some were made out of other monsters famous or neutral ones, others are based on fictional characters from company brands she recognized. Frisk got over-excited she squealed. Making the serious one arch back a little.

Emotional: Overexcited: All amazed by icicle art. The crafted artwork creative monsters make for a profit. IF they end up making some cash for the financial needs. Reminds her of a certain person… Icicle art was a favorite thing in the holiday season when that time came around in the year.

“This is AMAZING! This feels like those childhood years all over again! ACK!” Childish, the adolescent went out playing with the creations without a care in the world. It must be released at some point; Frisk goofed off by pretending to talk to the sculptures with made-up voices she gave them as if they were sharing a conversation. Imagine silly scenarios with the characters and take pictures of them. Forgotten what it's like to have fun without worrying about the little things in the universe. What a good time to be free. Finally, breathe from all the chaos she must dwell on.

Sunshine in the lips melted the cold away and was wider than it was earlier, but the cramps she still felt inside slowed her down a little from being full of hyper energy. Still enough to want to goof off and play for a bit, wind down all the negative energy before continuing on.

Chara stayed behind, watching her let out those kid-at-heart moments that could be seen on live television. The camera crew behind the set captures the beautiful scene unfold; Witnessing the main protagonist be innocent in the snowy lands having a blast like there’s no tomorrow. All alone with wildlife without consequence falling behind Frisk. She’s acting like an immature teen in this setting. In the script, disaster awaits. This is the perfect moment for the other character to strike in. Takedown the good for a great deed.

She has a chance.

She can take the shot.

_You have a chance here, sweetie. Do what I have given you. This is our chance._

Nothing disturbs the mindless human hero playing make-believe stories in the real world with the pictures inside her head. Still….what a weirdo. The plan can be executed very well within range. Rotten shoes float over the snow moving at a stealth pace. The black substance poured out the open areas on the face. Caring less in where it lands. No one’s gonna see it. She creeps closer near the other girl's back. With assistance, she has the will-power to intervene in the soul once she’s….

“YO!” Blurred out came a child male tone from the blue. Now, who could that be ruining what was set up? Warned the girl not to continue any further on the plan. It was a complete failure. An untied lace latched on the shoes dangles over a snowpuff cascading the shadow of a living man. Popping out of the sturdy winter tree was an armless yellow reptilian in a yellow/brown striped sweater. Bucky a toothy grin on the side.

He had given the human a warm greeting in a cherished toothy smile he offered to the other monster citizens he encountered.

The little monster who saw a child just by wearing a sweater made for a younger audience chatted at the girl about sneaking out to see the legendary heroine in the underground: Undyne. The leader, a fish lady with a long red ponytail, a figure she looked up to back then…. Deserves to be a pile of dust.

Can she bring herself to take such action?

All the thinking soon fades away as the four pairs of feet on the snow jump in excitement. “Really?! That’s so awesome!” The moment the star had a different meaning by those words thrown out in the field. They will be here for a good long time. She just watched the children spend the energy on the fun in a near distance as an outcast she supposed to be, like the Grinch on a high hill watching over Whoville enjoy themselves around the Christmas tree. Even catch mentions of Morra in some of the shared conversations. Things are peaceful between the two opposite races. Violence was out of the question. Plus, how can this armless kid have the nerves to bring in the heat on the table? The kid is clueless about the messages handed out by the walls. No way he can put up a fight at a tough opponent. He coward away to safety. Must hurry out of the danger as quick his scally feet can handle. Hopefully, the hero will save the day from the wicked beast.

Monster Kid’s easy points. Not that anyone cared; Not even Chara herself.

Clean, handcrafted snowballs toss back and forth at each other. Some were one snowball flying in the air, other times they multiplied into twos or threes. Heavy laughter storms the lands. No smile formed upon the rosy cheeks. Rather…. Display a new emotion. 

Monster Kid, or as Frisk now goes him by MK (‘Cause she Loves giving monsters nicknames for some odd reason.) dashes off at the direction Frisk is setting to go towards, but not before he trips on his face and gets back up without help. Based on Frisk’s concern when she saw him fall. Had the chilling fingers curled up in a ball near the cupid’s bow. She’d had the sudden urge to take a step to assist him in the process. A loud “I’m all right!” from the little monster cleared all the troubles away, the heartbeat rapidly before soon relaxed at normal speed again.

Slippy scally feet MK’s got on him. Still naive for his own good. Chara still wonders about his family in general, and if they ever care about their own son. It’s rare to see them out and about in Snowdin Town. She never questioned it when she was alive. He was always alone without anyone. 

“See you later!” Frisk cries out. All alone with the Willow stick in procession. They must continue on the journey. First, she took Chara’s word in visiting the glowing yellow star hovering over the pink crystal on the orange icicle statue. She places her fingers in the glow.

***The crafted icicle crystals remind you of the holidays at home. It fills you with DETERMINATION.**

***SAVE**

Frisk huffed out whatever nerves she had and faced the roof covered by large trees where clouds could have been. Staying positive for what’s up ahead. Where the snowflakes could be drizzling down at any moment. Some replace the flakes with frosted flower petals falling from the flower tree; a planet she had researched on the surface and the images the Gacko images result present are beautiful. Truly a remarkable sight to come across on a lovely tour day. The fairytale trees called Helleborus stood tall and proud while painted in great beauty. Almost took her breath away.

She wanted one in her backyard, but they would not like that. The frost rose trees associated with Christianity in folklore, the birth of Christ through a Sheppard going by the name Madelon. They are said to hold magical powers because they bloom in the winter season. Others have said the Helleborus glow under a winter moon under a clear night sky during the Christmas week, singling a promise of a joyous year ahead. Beforehand, during the cold season, the flowers offer the benefit of healing and protection. Already bloomed winter roses can be used for a purpose of soul medicine; The petals can be crafted into a nice warm beverage or be put in a hot liquid, dissolving the petal into a mist. This symbolizes the passed away soul providing care for the living. Having the soul that returned the message’s energy flow within the body. All as a soul shares a peace of comfort and joy.

Both humans and monsters participate in a holiday tradition involving the roses decades ago; Monsters grow these trees as a way to respect the cycle of life and send their message to The Red Raven. It was a tradition every December to place a heart seed in the garden after saying your wish. It’s a way for souls to share their words; carry their message across the starry night sky, who have passed away, to another passed soul. The Red Raven, as logistics have said, delivers the message to them once she has received them. She will let them know the message is received by the flower’s growth. The petals on the rose are to represent the soul's love and hope they sent to the loved one as a way to say “I love you. We’ll see each other again soon.” to the messenger while they watch over them.

It’s somewhat rare to see these trees in modern times. She’s a lucky human she got to see one in person.

A smile soon abandons. Realizing the luck maybe a curse due to the strange ability she has gained. She recalled learning the fact associated with the trees by watching the television program at home was a human with a soul of Hope assisting some of the monsters who do not fear the humans strong-power out to a safer location, away from the ones who shall do harm.

The winter roses created a path in the process. The young survivor, perhaps clothed in rusty drapes, took them to a nearby forest near the Water of Blossoms where they could find peace and drink for healing. Upon being discovered, the soul of Hope had been executed on sight.

Before, they were an outcast in the village. Nobody batted an eye at the human all because the human was raised by a monster, and became a warrior in the Dreemurr clan. Despite some living in harmony at the time. No biological parents present in their story. Not even a known relative. Villagers know them as Hollow.

She isn’t a normal girl anymore. No longer a girl in a high school setting attempting to be the main protagonist in a bad slice-of-life movie critics will judge on. It’s hard to even imagine what they will say about Frisk when she returns home; Others will see her differently than they have before. How she might view the world in general. Isolation, distrust, alone, abandonment, all those possibilities ring in her head. Those without those boxes checked don’t enjoy icicle sculptures with a pal. Rather, alone for being extraordinary then the world had offered. Her parents would think less of her. Already, innocence has been lost. One tear jerked out of the eye.

“...everything the story has said….it’s all true.” Muttered out, softly. She fell to her knees and let out the emotions she tried toughing out. “I-Don't….want to be abandoned. A-Abandoned by my own kind. Not like...b-before.”

Chara, from behind, was about to attempt again on the task only to be purely struck by the tears staining the white surface from the human. Tears demonstrate what the word Frisk had announced would happen to her: Abandoned….. The word that defined the worst in loneliness. Chara’s hand quivered unintentionally by the unsettled memories of the ones who have left. All because of the difference they see her as; a human not worth hanging around with. Out of place for an ordinary lifestyle in school set in the United States.

_{“C-Can I play?” Asked a timid tone to the group playing a game of ball pass. “Who would want to play with you?” The boy chastised the plain tartan dress who wished to fit in with the other children in the playground. Gentle hands clutch on each other tight Tears start to form. The little girl can’t believe what she’s hearing. “We don’t play with immigrants like you. Go play with bagpipes or something.” She tried toughing out the harsh words, but she was so weak. Shoved, punched, kicked, cried out for help. Nobody came to rescue the young one. They pushed her out of existence. All alone with nothing but wet thorns on the pink roses and a flower field being her only friend upon end.}_

Seeing Frisk breakdown recall the storm. Hesitation kicked in on a greater level. Isolated by those who should have care about you when they are needed in the worst times. The demon had no clue what she must do. Physical contact such as a comforting hug is out of the list. Hugs haven’t been her thing, anyway. Especially coming from the same species. Arms wrapping around her makes her feel uncomfortable. But here….she wants to give one….but she cannot. The Red Raven needs some comfort even after what she’d adored recently. Toriel would do the same.

What she can do in return is reassure Frisk is a strong fallen human that resembles the hope the monsters need. Putting out a promise that nobody will betray her if they find out she had been nice to the other race. A promise that Chara will make sure of keeping despite knowing how promises go. A word must be kept somehow or someway. Frisk said back with an “Okay…” taking in all the words at heart. Trusting in the promise they shall cherish. Frisk had calmed down for a good long time. The rainfall had calmed down but still stained the cheeks a bit. Dry and cold stretch wide when she brings up an honest smile. At least there’s someone who cares about showing kindness to the monsters without being ridiculed. 

“L-Let’s…keep going.”

Frisk puffed out some of the negativity away and moved on forward once again.

Chara had failed again. Foolish! How can she have simply failed again? No devil feels sympathy! Not one….lips frowned at this weakness she’s feeling. It’s a bit pathetic she must say. Still, how could she be so careless to let a memory slip in? The lady’s already upset with her. 

Daylight is burning as they speak. No time for more chatter. Onward they proceed. Frisk felt a bit better; All of the powerful hope-filled up in the heart gaze up on the warmer side of the region be at short range when she marches on. Dying from the coldness will be the less mindset needed. Worse case, she has a tool in case she’d die out here. It’s all good…. For now.

Besides, the modern surface people must know how good these creatures truly are.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hodges has enough restored energy to warm up Frisk after taking the monetary time to charge up when she was busy playing, alongside that, he had gained some energy from the cookies he had the young one snack on to help a bit in the process. He had a soft spot for cinnamon spice taste. So sweet and festive. Brings a smile to anyone’s heart, including the soul. Helps that positivity folks gain that sense in helping them overcome a bad day they have astonished. The spice also goes great with a nice cup of coffee while you work on a project for a job in a coffee shop, or just need a holiday drink with sweet spice. It also goes great with other great well-crafted desserts people make.

The crunch of the snow soon dies away out of the sound barrier as the light turns to darkness. She was caught off guard by the sudden change, having the mindset that time is absent in the underground. Other interpretations speculate that they are in the deeper part of the cave. The second one sounded more logical. Especially in a serious situation such as this. Besides, how can light come through the cave?

The 16-year-old accompanied by two invisible buddies tagging alongside reach the peak of fewer trees crawling in the view. Soon approaching a pathway out of the woods, gifted by an overview of the royal world far beneath the deep atmosphere. The rand connected to the dirty outsole now stands on a structured old bridge. Lugs on the bottom boot keep their place on the baboon wood. The bridge held up using a stolen rope taken from the old extent village tied with a bit of magic on the spice. After many years of carrying so many lives across, it's finally losing its touch.

Frisk got scared at how high the bridge hung. She could barely let her hands go of the tied ropes. Even if she must, the bridge’s wiggling kept her from doing so. Rapid beats say otherwise.

“O-O-Okay….F-F-Frisk...you can do this,” she mutters soft encouragement at herself. Having the guts in overcoming this lair that’s holding her back, both easy and hard on many levels for such a newbie like Frisk. Nothing was stopping her, however. Nothing.

“You have fought some monsters. Big and small. You can cross a wobbly bridge. You can do this….” No way is there an option to flee from this. The dangerous puzzle one must face without making a fatal flaw. She has to cross the other side. She took some momentary breaths before she moved on to the other planks. Sudden snowflakes fall from the sky. Bad timing when Frisk tries crossing the bridge while taking precedent caution on the steps, in which they have unstructured parts! Great timing for a bad time to strike.

“REALLY?! Are you kidding me?!” Frisk had a massive outburst in annoyance. Folks in the sky scatter out of their hiding place to coward away to the next safe location. Who knows where their strong yellow wings will take them. Possibly far beyond the high mountain top, out into the gigantic world if they find a way out of the hellhole. Free to fly wherever the heart desires. If only Frisk can have that true experience. It wasn’t remotely possible, to begin with. Freely flying cannot happen to a human in real life. Those types of reality can only happen in lucid dreams. A type of powerful dreaming method she had a hard time exploring herself. Though, she will keep on trying to get it right.

As if the mountain can’t get any stranger with more surprises along the way, while Frisk traipses on the mild sturdy planks, she spots a sign of hope upon checking the ropes. The magical wind had the hair out of the face and in a different direction. Little strains of the wispy bangs designed by nature remain near the face keeping intact with the thick naked eyelashes. Bothersome how some loose hairs are in the way. She had to rapidly blink to get them out. Maybe straightening the hair was a not planned idea she had in mind when getting ready in the morning. Breezy conditions were also unexpected, too. At least the torn ribbon remains in her…..oh. It’s gone. And now all the tresses blew out of control. The mess will block view whenever she turns her head. That’s just great. More problems she must worry about. Besides, that rubbish red ribbon couldn’t hold on any longer.

The young human cursed like her frustrated father at the computer’s hiccup and sighed out the stress, all through the mouth.

What matters most right now is just keep moving forward at the end goal. No turning back, now. Frisk embrace against the harsh wind by tightening the grasp of the rope in a deep state. Still making the whole obstacle very uncomfortable to stay put on. It’s very wobbly and difficult for walking normally, let alone placing one foot on the other. Frisk can only pray the bridge does not collapse without warning or snap in two. Create an open gate to the end without a trace if her wings are not prepared; Praying she’ll be very lucky and see another light of day. “Must hurry up…” Muttered at herself over the tight grunt of the teeth stain in yellow from the lack of a nice brush.

The weight on the bridge became heavy all of a sudden. The sudden weight change caused Frisk to take action by making an easy turn with her footing. Have the full-body face the entrance now at a far distance from where they will be stared at by Frisk, who sees who it was carrying the extra weight. Gravity by the world pushed the heavyweights to sink effect on the petite human at a greater rate. Movement decreased more.

Messy locks of untamed survival hair have their own way of getting into the line of vision, swaying on the tips of the shoulders. The movement has quickly cut short when the unidentified figure is placed out of the ordinary in the open space presented. 

“....I see something from a distance.” She’d announced, answering what the hold up is. Immediately squints her eyes in getting a better view of who it might be. Frisk makes out the silhouette the abilities can best give. Predict what she sees on the figure. Buff arms, a scaly-like... 

“It looks….pretty big, though.” More of a rounder shape appearance based on the silhouette. It's a clear indication it's a heavy monster figure, seeing it's carrying what looks like to be a sharp axe shape of a spade. It also had two pointy horns coming out. That she can truly pinpoint on. He….has a long ruffled tail swaying in an aggressive matter. Shows a dangerous attitude.

A formality warning attack stabs the useful earth right in front of the late child. In a proper reaction from the victim lashed out a terrified scream. Both form a tragic scene from the sudden attack ahead and the bridge's dramatic swing motion. All of the peaceful moments had taken a twist of a turn. The hands-on rope squeezes more than before. Fears of letting go for it could be completely fatal or if not brutal. Very brutal.

All imagining the tragic possibilities of what’s down below the almost broken bridge. Spikes, lava, harsh water added in a waterfall, all those things Frisk could die from. If the problem roles around every month won't do it, first.

Spiral out of control if it became so much worse. Nothing this fragile human can do. Only embracing the chaotic storm she hopes to escape from. Maybe there is a way out.

Frisk made a flawed mistake-no young one must do. She built up some emotional courage inside despite the trembling to respond to the figure who threw the diamonds. A couple of breathing helped cope with a bit of that needed energy. Nerves in the body clutch on. 

“W-Who are you?! Come out!” She waited for a reply. The wind howled like a pack of wolves making the call. So far, there was no response. Just the sounds of birds singing a melody that might be a haunting one for a potential battle sequence. “You dare challenge me, small thing?!” Finally came the wanted voice. Not a wanted answer she hoped in getting in return.

Hodges starts glowing at the suddenly tense atmosphere circling in. Getting into his protective stance in the process. He knew what was about to come after he had heard that voice. So, he got prepared at the split moment he discerned the sudden growl. Friendly skies started raining. Deadly.

Frisk jumped out of the incoming line of fire. Balance has been unstable for the most part as the fresh smell of a new meal had no choice but to let the left rope go. Quick-shift near the right saved a life. Perturbed and scared for the remaining part of the living planet. One shed tear signified the struggle. More rush in facing the monster inching closer.

“COME HERE, LITTLE PEST! COME MEET MY LITTLE FRIEND SINCE YOU LOVE MAKIN’ FRIENDS DOWN HERE!” Boomed an impactful voice owned by a grizzly giant. The deep tone gave off an intensity amount of scare factor in a high altitude the way it's pitched. Added in a spice of a more evil creature upon hearing the reptilian growl close by. Frisk grew terrified, more than ever before. Flight or fight instantly kicked in. The heartbeat will not keep a cool pace. This monster’s not a friendly one.

*RUN!

Nothing worth losing here. Forget the cramps, forget whatever pain is going on, life is on the line, now. Time to impress the P.E teacher who scrolled her in a failed attempt in running the 5-mile track in class. Maybe she’ll be lucky and out fast the bullet in the end.

The rain became a shower that washed away any winter wonderland off its feet as the young but out-of-shape lower legs moved at a brisk pace against the chaos. Zero brakes needed on the nightmare. Moving as fast as the bridge can give in return for showing slight courage. Determined to escape, rest can wait until she is safe.

Frisk was in a major panic state already; the major homework assignment was protecting her only life by the hands of a grumpy beast, who pursuits behind. Flight forced the human to not attempt to face back at the large oxe power hungry on murder. Rather must keep all attention centered on the road. ‘Cause who knows when the bridge will collapse out of the blue. Without forewarn.

The cramps made the progress difficult. Hissing out the pain leaves a pleased man more eager to be on the hunt. Why must this have to exist now including those awful times in combat? She hates this so much. Maybe he can help ease it a bit?

*”Hodges, I could really use you right now!” Frisk called out.

*I’m on it. I’ll try to ease the cramp. Just keep running! Get your weapon out in case he tries attacking.

Heave his word, Frisk. Don’t let fear consume the thing it wants most. Be filled with what you are; Determination. She whipped the stick off the body with the shaky, freehand she got the courage in letting go of the safe zone. She was all by herself in the work deal in the escape. Squeezing it nice and tight, exhaled. Hot radiate energy swerves in the body system. Flowing all over the bloodstream creates a lovely muscle warmth. All provided by the source of love power. He provides the true love Flowey lied in a form of a nasty trick. Frisk’s chest glows a red-violet color.

The pain went away. Pleasant and felt it was nothing; like it was Toriel's healing fire gifted from the start; all warm and fuzzy despite being so dangerous. But the strange tactic did the job well. Frisk felt much better.

She would say her thanks for the special gift Hodges offered but not now. They’re about to be in the ground if she doesn’t hurry. Later once she’s safe.

The exit close by had been blocked off. A bunch of spades lines up in one role to prevent further movement towards the way.

“Oh, shit!” Frisk panicked. Fingers wrap the Willow stick in a hard squeeze. Go away the showers went by command. Backing up leaves a collision to a hunter. Spinning around entirely in response at the last thump on the wood she saw a dinosaur-like male monster approaching with a sharp axe in hand. Standing high for a reptilian clothed in modern fashion packed in heavy equipment. A violet color scale coat stands out as a symbol of the dreams he wishes he will achieve once he kills the girl. Both long locks move in the dints wind. Screaming here is illegal, no one can rescue her, but she is terrified of his outlandish appearance. 

“Nowhere to run, now, human!” He growled once more. More serious than the last one. Feisty at the finest. Both hands clutch on the Willow stick. The window of the soul looked deep into the glare.

Rubies have a fill of hatred underneath them. Shimmer over the large curly horns he possesses. The long hair gave it the meaning behind the large axe. Fictitious, deadly, fearless, hatred towards the human race. A mad man.

He said that she would either face him or die. Which, in fact, she has no other choice in doing so. Almost all of the unknown ghosts sway in the room. Perturbed in the death weighing on the shoulders. All saying her end is near if she massively screws up.

Face him is a must if she wants to get out of the underground alive. Not wanting to fight would be a moral crime.

The other option is to sit and be a big baby coated in tears and let him slash her into pieces; Frisk knew better than letting the fear sink in after sneaking home just to see this magical world that got everyone talking. The Willow stick clings on close by the heavy grasp of the angelic hands, all set for combat. Enough courage gained after many times she mentally told herself to not be afraid, she took a step forward. Getting into a battle stance. Exhaling the scares away opened up the brave face.

No backing out, now. She fought the other monsters, there’s no need to be afraid of this racist beast.

“You want to fight me? Fine, come and get it!” Frisk snarked facing the danger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Face in the winter blues of the darkness shimmer the death glare illuminate over. Display the deep intensity he will go as raise the hunt. The reptilian softly howled out aggression watching the coward inch close.

The battle between the two species emerges. All set for the 1-on-1 match at hand. The bridge tries to maintain a steady firm as possible against the wind. Leftover birds fly over them in the stoop horizons.

One boot holds a bottom plank still; the second holds posture. Loose air joins in the wind before things get worse. This will be a fun fight. He can tell.

The muskox sways in motion. Dark thick fur-lined in movement. Frisk did the same, mimicking his moves. Hodges did a quick check scan on the monster. Conforming having a high AT. and Def. rate. He also confirms that he “hate’s humans with a burning passion and will have no mind eliminating you.” That made Frisk swallow hard. Looks like Mercy’s off the table; The button’s not broken, however. Still an option he can try. There has to be some good in him, right? There has to be a reason why he wants to hunt her down and kill her. She has to reason with him! Like all the other monsters she encountered down here. In the end, they didn’t want to fight anymore. He can be the same. Also better make a quick reason with him, because the bridge will collapse.

“Get snarky all you want, human. I’ll make a meal out of you when I’m done!” That sentence out of the cold blue sends millions of unwanted shivers down the goosebumps. The battle begins with the axe swung slightly down. Massive orange waves struck heading towards Frisk. They move in circular motions all over the battlefield. Big hopes rise in his heart that they land a direct hit on the girl dodging the attacks.

Two had been dodged successfully; One slash hit the left arm gushing a large red cut near the shoulder after she had stopped moving. He remembered hearing a large agony howl come out of the human. Added in by a hiss and whimper noises on top. He got the human good. Perfect. Just what he needed. Hence the smirks increase. A perfect chance for the finishing blow if he can get it just right.

A red patch expands on the sweater sleeve it had caught itself on. One loose fluid underneath trails down the inside in a rush for the floorboard. A drip of the running blood hits the stick she still holds on to. Some splash on the black surface and on the knelt pant leg. Whimpered in pain; Too much to move it an inch. It’s unbearable that her cry will alert any medical figures for help. Again, there is nobody in that field down here. Knowledge can help save her. She provides pressure on the wound while body-swerving the incoming attacks. More cold liquid hit the weapon, soaking it all in.

Frisk cannot bear this extreme amount of pain she’d never felt from getting injured. Teardrops combine the red. She must stop it before it becomes worse.

He’s even laughing at the feckless being he witnessed. Ridiculing how much of a failure his opponent had become. Way to go, Frisk. You messed up big time! Can’t even show how tough you are against this torment, she should have already endured it after what your own kind had done. The crying called for Hodges for his painkiller method, yet it’s only the sliver of recovery. She makes an effort in putting on a war face.

“Man, I figure you are all tough as nails,” he persists. A smug smirk puts on the thin lips. “No stick will ever defeat a strong oxe like the Mighty Axe-man Archillo!” That vicious claim title raddled the lifeless skeleton. That title authorities will place him on the wanted list. What he was clueless about is he is mocking the Stick of Despair; produced and made from the Willow Tree; he sees the weapon as a normal wood piece off a normal structured tree planted in the underground. Doesn’t cease in fighting him off. What could go wrong? Well, he mentioned turning her corpse to the Chaos King in his dialogue versus being baked into a human pie, so, that’s a twisted turn. More valuable reasons for heavy exhale. There has to be a way out of this.

No cheating out of this battle. And no hit and run will do the trick. “No worries, Human. I won’t kill ya easily….yet.” 

She has a deep feeling that’s a big lie; He won’t play nice. After threatening to make a pie out of her, that smells dull on many levels. Frisk let him know she’s filled with Determination and won’t give up. Enduring extreme amounts of pain. 

He let her make the next move; Out of the bag came a family’s stolen bandage roll wrap. Another was a familiar food product in between her fingers. 

Frisk munched on bunny-shaped cinnamon she took a rush bite out of while wrapping a bandage around the injury. Using the teeth to tighten and cut off the extras. The toy knife covered in light blue magic surprisingly made a cut no plastic could do. A loose end dangles in the gust. Less blood to worry about. 

All patched up and ready to battle! The sting eased away. The look in her eyes shows how she won’t back down. Confirming that the fear had earlier on had been shed off. Archillo threw another blowing attack. Missing all floating attacks at full speed. Frisk grabs…..nothing. No arrows in the disposal. Already had run out before she can use them for good! Well, Karma has ways. This was one. She could have asked if she could have some of Papyrus’ bones she used earlier, but that would be plain rude. Now she looks useless. Puny being shaped skinny with a long tree stick in her hands. More reasons to fear….and embarrassed by this monster. This was not how it was supposed to go down. But, the stick was made for another purpose, stick combat. She had done it for the others she encountered. The strange witch lady had hinted something about its proper usage.

Putting in much force on the downward swing brought the waves he had collided with. Frisk spun the stick at his view, the color circle of despair became a red color. Previously, the attack wave had been a ghost purple, the color of the Willow Tree branches liquid energy. Used in the Ruins and in Snowdin lands. The color associated with the purple Daffodil flowers, nicknamed Moon Curse. This is because some who have experienced this flower had been cursed under the full moonlight, suffering tremendous pain; others were killed in the process. Monster folklore tales said that one filled with hope can conquer the good over evil; Filled with a large brim of determination to fight on and change the future. However, it’s undecided if they will ever continue on forward up ahead.

Frisk almost had been caught off guard by the sudden color change after her slash attack. Unbelievable in this entire fact is happening right before her very eyes. She noticed a pack of red rock roses bloomed on the stick. Glowing a bright power red shimmer hue full of magic and strong positive determination swirling in the blood.

“I-Impossible….” Frisk mutters. Impressed by the pure shock in the stick’s magical beauty. Centered in awe at how this myth read upon is remotely possible. “This can’t be….” Muttered again, remaining in a clueless manner. After knowing everything read upon is not a fever dream. Frisk still can’t believe this is all happening. The axe monster scuffed. 

“So, you are what that lady says you are,” Archillo stated, he left the primary weapon resting on the broad shoulder. Bits of sweat stain the face. He had noticed how heavy the attack was upon stepping back. Gosh, how strong is this human, huffing and puffing out of disdain and bitterness, he’s not willing to back down. A tight squeeze clinging on the weapon expands the frustration he has towards this abysmal human. He waited so long to see this red-winged creature appear before him. Stories all about her the mindset believed were nothing but what he truly believed in. Lies, and he thought the angel would be a monster. This would be a prize worth getting. More reasons to follow her scent.

This was a special treat for him…. The perfect present willing to kill for!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“All right, Red Raven,” another smirk sent more unsettled vibes in. She was prepared for the attack. “Let’s see how you survive THIS!!”

Beef hands raise the axe over the head. Prepared to take a big hack. Small smile placed on the wonderful show. The large bit hit the planks hard all shock a shaky storm. This must be his special attack he decided to bring early into the fight. She jumped back a few wood boards, losing foot balance in the end. The hand-coated in red holds back on the support grip.

High he jumped up; the blade was ready for a bite; Frisk was sure done for, squeezing shut the world out of existence, until...an unbinding force struck. “What the…” Puzzle foggy window expressions under the luscious messy locks caught what looked like he had completed the task but had it be glowing. Split in two; one side glows the normal red and the other glow light blue.

Frisk found herself in a tense situation. What happened was an ability had been activated.

Soul Split: What they used against the Mew Mew Doll last night in the Skelebros indoor kitchen sink! Frisk was placed back to normal without a scratch on the body except for a little headache in exchange for the consequence of using the ability at a weak state, and a small nosebleed.

Now, his attack comes next!

One giant swing sent Frisk flying back, screaming. The major force had her land hard on the back. She swore strange energy by the knife circulating in. He held Frisk by the neck and lifted her off the ground as if she was a prize possession he had caught. The out-of-place monster can see the red shimmer glimmer over the dark bangs. Teeth so sturdy, coated in yellow, look like he kept them unclean, ready for a chew. For dinner, he is eager to make tonight out of this creature. Too weak to free herself. Not enough strength. She was doomed. No one’s here to save the damsel in distress. Frisk struggled for breath.

“I have you, now. Haha! Think you can defeat me with your magic tricks?! I know how you wizards are!” Flow tight grip in the fabric and flesh skin under the firm turtleneck sent in a heroine almost in the state of faint. She can’t end like this. Another ravage smirk extends.

“Heh, you're a very feisty bug, but you’ll be sorry once I turn ‘ya in to the King of the Dark World, Bucko.” He can get his treasure for sure. Most valuable one at most.

That won’t be happening. This human is too determined to lose this fight. Frisk used all the human strength she has in lifting the legs up. Using the flexibility method from night’s yoga with Mom, the legs hug a steady force around the built arm placed in position. Poked the ruby eyes out by long-ganging two fingers at them. Archillo whaled and immediately dropped the hostage.

She landed hard. Enough for a grunt to be released in response to the unsettled pain. She recovered the almost lost breath from the choke while taking a back stance. Glaring back at the musk, who had let out more anger in the growl than the father ever did. Hatred had reached a high peak.

He was now very furious. Based on the scrunched up face under the mane.

“NOW, YOU HAVE MESSED WITH THE WRONG OX!” The roar had Frisk recall what she had done.

He threw in a couple of hacks and slashes at the opponent he deemed disturbing the peace. The bridge's support tried keeping a grasp on the tied stumps from all the insane amount of pressure being dealt with. He didn’t care; Not turning back on granting the proper permission to take the wanted soul to the royal figure once he completed the mission. He will even die trying to if he must. This human has to go extinct. Frisk threw in a couple of offense attacks at him not wanting to do too much damage at him, baring at the critical thought of committing murder on her mind. Even by sheer accident. God, she sounds so puny.

“My dearest child, my son, he will become like me and end your entire species for good!” Another attack leaves another plank falling down. Frisk is at a lost end field. Stable support is reaching the end. That got more good excuses to spare him.

“My wife will respect me!” Archillo yelled. Frisk encounters more incoming orange spin attacks. Easily dodge them thanks to muscle memory and quickness. “We will end your race together!”

Does he have a family?! What example is he showing to them? To the son? She can’t take this anymore. It was time the fight ended. 

No need for more attacks, anymore. Doing a peaceful option will be the best choice in this. Even if it slaughters her in several bits. He must wake up and realize the wrongdoing. Calmly placed the stick back over herself leaves an impact on Archillo’s face. Implying she surrendered. Nothing ended the engraving cycle here. A brave hand grabs tight on the enemy’s clothes. The knuckles on the small fist change white. Off guard by the sudden touch of smooth fingerprints pulling against his worked muscles. Bushy eyebrows stay low. 

Now would be a good time in getting the secondary weaponry item. She equips the light blue knife from the bag pocket. Holding on the tang in a firm grip along with the unsettle compress in the representation of unstable fear based on the hands shaking so violently. She was so scared of making this stupid mistake.

Visual contact had been blurred a bit by the heart’s pounding beat. The sharp tip of the glowing plastic blade pokes on the skin by an inch without putting pressure on it. There was no need for threatening him. He needed a lesson for what he’s doing. This will cross the line in the surface world. Frisk is taking the chance. She used the weapon of words in mentioning if what they are doing is what he’s showing as an example for his offspring; Asking why he hated humans so much that he’s willing to make a yummy human meal out of a corpse. Not until he sends her soul to the dark king.

All she ended is…"Why?” in an indulgent but question manner.

Already have been prepared for the next blow. Prayed in mind for a worthy death.

Archillo froze. Not peeping out a word of reason. The axe on the broad hands stayed still.

She might have seen a drop rush down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost everything had grown silent. His defense is all the way down. Having the body posture shows he’s uneager to fight anymore. He contemplated the word choices. Calculating what’s happening in his head.

*He looks….ashamed. Guilty. Trying to figure out his motive.

The bangs covered most of his shame. Frisk had no clue what she must say.

*Warn him about the bridge. Give him Mercy.

Felt as if time itself had slowed down on them; Time showed what the world has been missing without notice. The magical knife lowers down. Away from the beast in a dangerous sight. Leaving it resting on the right thigh. The shallow, shaky breath left the nose holes from the decline exhale. It helped in a lesser amount. Still, be appropriate for this incardination. Frisk spoke out what she must say over the stuttered teeth. Mentally praying he takes them seriously.

“Listen, you have a chance to turn back. If we don’t stop, the bridge will collapse!” She had to give a quick necessary warning about that; Perceived how much the bridge creaked and the right rope on its end. All in a fear of a life-or-death situation.

“We don’t have to fight anymore.”

Frisk offered mercy in lowering the weapons. Back in the inventory where they belong. Palms became the center focus of the battlefield. Despite the pain in what he did, she's willing to give this monster a chance at redemption. Beg for him to do what’s right over wrong. Leave this in the past. Every possible way for the sake of his beloved son. She spilled her heart out.

“Please, I’m giving you this chance. You can go back to the town and have dinner with your family by the Christmas tree, or at the table, both where everyone’s happy. You can be happy with your son, play...video games, or whatever you do with him. Teach him the ways of what is right from wrong, show him you care for his well-being, give him a reason to love you. Your wife also needs you. Be there for them right now! Especially during these dark times. Because not everyone can be lucky to have a loving family they feel safe in or have one in general. Both contain Isolation and Hopelessness. I’m saying this from the bottom of my heart, go to your son and be the father he needs. Be the good husband your wife wants you to be.”

Almost lost in the Everlong tears. Red and salt rushed the dirty pores as the human stepped near the cold presence. Being extra cautious worded by Hodges if all he displayed became a small act. She offered a hand in acceptance. Sparing his life for good.

He denied; every word the human spoke, the mercy offer, he denied it all. He wasn’t going to fall for a little girl’s self-pity like that. He’s a tough man; a strong beast trained in the royal peaks; high in the top monarch rankings. Too ruthless for the mushy stuff. He’ll please the king after he has finally obtained his inventory.

“You took our hopes and dreams away from us. Why should I accept your mercy? Everything we had was lost because of you. Once I turn you in, I hope the Darkener King executes you from existence. And I’ll make sure of that.`` Wasted opportunity, he is blinded by the darkness. Pure hatred. Inside, it was worth the try. He had a chance at redemption. The demon knew it would not work because she knew this monster all too well. The axe readied for another go. Up in the ravish air building up momentum. Frisk prepared for a full-on fight, picking the stick back up. Coming to the realization there’s no other option left.

Rumble noises caught the ox immediately off guard. She could have sworn a swear word had been let loose. It was bound to happen at some point. If he had listened to her warning. Planks from behind fell from grace in a melody, the rope broke, the bridge started collapsing. They ran towards the unblocked exit hoping they got out of the mess as quickly as possible before it fully met the grave. Perhaps they could work together in escaping this disaster. Nope. Not even once. As he doesn’t have a big heart in him, the monster will still murder the human for the crown and respect. Archillo ram the mighty curled horns on the messenger’s strap. Off the feet went. She screamed in a terrified screech. Over and over she cried for freedom of the bold horns not wishing for the breath drawn out. No matter what struggle tactic she tried using, she still hanged on. Nothing worked in favor. A brawny, powerful sway impacted by the head movement sent the human straight towards the unknown. Hoofs stood on the soil. Dark beads watch her helplessly fall in accomplishment.

“So long, human! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!” was all that had been heard over the loud cry. Achillo had escaped the large grasp of the dangerous muskox’s story's end. Another chapter awaits for him. Frisk, determined to cling to life, finds a way to cheat for the next page in life, as she had grabbed the loose rope in near range in just a bit of luck. Swayed in the environmental wind like Tarzan flying over the forest trees but crashing into a tree rather than a rocky hill. Left with little isolation; having the determination and hope to rely on for survival. Left scared and powerless in this condition. The harsh gravity force swung Frisk near the exit. Where she was heading earlier. The top became far away, sadly. Climbing up there won’t be so easy in such an injured body like Frisk is. The heavy smash against the rocks fractured most major bones in the skeleton. Both nostrils leaked. The back area is riddled with agonizing pain from the slam. Frisk felt it stink all over. But, it didn’t stop her from giving up. She wants to go home. Plain and simple.

“I can’t die….l-like this….not h-here.” Self-encouragement is what she needs most right now. Right now there's no giving up. She called for Hodges power, but the damage she had taken made him so weak. Strength’s going weak just how much she’s holding on. Cannot lose hope. She had enough determination in trying to climb up on her own despite it all. Feet planted against the rocks and hands maintain strong stability. She must get up there someway. She’s not going to stand there and let Mother Nature end her. Something has to be done. Dad would do the same. Push forward the pain and survive. Frisk climbed up at a slow pace battling against nature.

“I am…. filled... with….Determination.” Echoed over the shaky steps. Making a quick reminder in what she has inside. Help has to be around here somewhere. Made an attempt in yelling for help...still no one. Not a word or footsteps linger in. Not even that chubby lazy skeleton man Sans is around to help rescue her. Monster Kid had already crossed the bridge before it snapped. He cannot save her. Not with the only legs. Nobody hears the cries. Nobody came. Still crying for a savor.

Somebody….

Anybody….. 

Then, a bright miracle came. “Oh gosh, it broke” came out a gentle feminine voice nearby. Sounded familiar…. The voice of the winter’s mother called for any survivors.

“Is anyone there? Please respond!” Just what she waited for; what she needed! Frisk called for help. Multiple times she called. Someone heard the birds cry. There was a glimmer of hope. She’s going to see another sunlight. Frisk could cry happy tears right now if she wasn’t in affliction in the back region. However, the fight leaves her weak and about to give up. Popped in view was a cloaked figure. Looked strictly familiar from the one from last night in Snowdin Town. She offered assistance in bringing her to safety.

“Just hang on! I will get you out of there! Don’t give up on me!”

But it feels like it's already too late. Eyes start to close. Frisk lost the grip.

“I gotcha.” Pink clouds scope in on the rescue mission before she could fall anymore.

Drifted away in a safe place.

Everything went black.


End file.
